Dirty job but someone's gotta do it!
by JayneB
Summary: Fuller is faced with a tough decision when Jump Street are asked to invesigate a suspected murder at a girls catholic school.I don't claim to own Jump Street and it's employees so please don't sue!
1. Chapter 1

Adam Fuller paced the floor of his office, the middle aged man in the grey suit and equally grey hair regarded him with impatience.

"Why can't you guys handle this? We don't usually take on homicide investigations." Fuller asked

"Because we can't get as close to these kids as your guys can Captain Fuller. If our men go in they go in as police officers and how many teenagers do you know that are willing to open up to the police?"

"You've got a point. But do you really think this is going to work?" Fuller asked, obviously sceptical.

"If you really can't pull Officer Hoffs out it's going to have to be one of the others." Captain Morgan of major crimes division replied. "Look, Captain Fuller, if you say these are your best men I trust you implicitly. We'll give you all the back up we can"

"You wanna tell them for me?" Fuller said eyebrows raised.

"We'll get the toxicology and forensic reports over to you as soon as they're complete." Morgan said with a smile.

"Ok. Well I'd better go and deliver the good news hadn't I?"

"Good luck Adam." Morgan said with a sly grin as he shook Fullers hand before leaving the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom Hanson had driven down the same road, got stuck in traffic in the exact same spot he had every other day, parked in the same space and walked up the same stairway.

He walked into the bullpen that had looked exactly the same the day before and collapsed heavily at the same desk he had been sat at for the past two years. You get the picture right? Nothing unusual or out of the ordinary, apart from the suit from downtown who had nearly sent him flying down the stairs on his way in. Just another day at Jump Street Chapel, nothing in the atmosphere that could have possibly put him on his guard. Well, so it seemed.

He was just considering catching up on some much needed sleep when the silence of the chapel was disturbed by a frustrated growl as Doug Penhall slammed his phone none to gently back into it's cradle.

"Problem Doug?" Tom asked, one eyebrow raised and half a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Goes by the name Dorothy!"

"Ahh!"

"She's driving me CRAZY!!"

"You know, you could try cutting her some slack once in a while."

"Cut her some slack?! Hanson, the woman turns up after two years, no warning, not even a phone call and thinks she can waltz back in to my life and start playing house."

"What's she done this time?"

"She wants to decorate."

"What's wrong with that? Your place could do with scrubbing up a bit."

"She wants to paint my living room yellow!" Doug said through gritted teeth.

"That's... cheerful" Tom replied, biting his lip trying not to smile too much.

"Oh yeah? You live with her!"

"Penhall, Hanson, got a minute?" Fuller called from his doorway.

"Sure coach. Just playing marriage counsellor."

"Well, do you think you could spare a moment for your day job?"

"Coach, this is my day job."

"Office, now."

"Yes sir" replied both of the young officers, rather sheepishly.

"I'm not married" Doug muttered as he walked with Hanson to Fullers office.

"Of course you're not! You're in hell right?"

"Sit down guys. Major crimes have kindly seen fit to pass a case on to us and I think you two are the ones to do it. But it's a tough one so I want to talk you through it."

"You mean the real cops think it's beneath them so they've pushed it onto us."

"If that's the way you want to look at it Hanson, sure."

"So what is it Captain?" Doug asked.

"St Mary's. It's a catholic school, very devout. One of their students, 18 year old girl by the name of Nikki Stokely, was found in a ditch near her home last night. Tests showed extremely high levels of alcohol and crack in her system."

"She ok?" Doug asked

"Afraid not. She was dead by the time they got to her."

"So she overdosed?"

"They're not sure Tom. Her parents were pretty adamant that she was a good kid. You know, good grades, helped do the dishes, all that stuff. Plus the autopsy showed signs of a struggle, and possibly of sexual assault."

"So we're looking at a homicide", Tom asked, rather puzzled as to why major crimes would pass a homicide investigation onto the so called "kiddie cops".

"That's what we're going to try and find out. I want you guys to talk to her friends, find out what kind of crowds she hung round with, boyfriends, maybe she had a drug problem one of them might know about."

"Sure thing Captain. So what are we meant to be? Users, ambulance chasers, what?" Doug asked.

"Just try and find out as much as you can about Nikki for now. Her closest friend was a girl called Kelly Morris. Nikki's parents said these girls were pretty tight. If there's anyone who knows what Nikki was into my guess is it'll be her."

"Hang on. Catholic school? Aren't they all single sex schools?"

"That's right Hanson."

"So how are we meant to get to this girl?"

"We're not Tom. You are." Fuller replied, trying to hide his grin and failing miserably as he saw the look of confusion on Toms face.

"Er, Coach?"

"Yes Hanson?"

"I'm not catholic, and in case it's escaped your notice, I'm not a girl."

"Not yet." Fuller said simply.

"You're not serious captain?" Tom said, somewhere between disgusted, scared and insulted. "Wouldn't it make much more sense to have Judy on this one? Her being an actual girl."

"She's in the middle of a case Tom, sorry."

"Well, I'll take over her case." he said brightening slightly.

"Sorry, Hanson. Hoffs had a hard enough time getting in with this crowd, they'll never accept another new student."

"No way. I'm not doing this again. What about Harry? He's shorter than I am. He'd be more convincing." He was clutching at straws now and he knew it. But, dammit, he was desperate.

"When was the last time you saw a Vietnamese catholic Tom?" Fuller said raising an eyebrow. All this time Doug had been sat beside Tom, watching him squirm, and had made quite a good job of not bursting into hysterical fits of laughter. However he just couldn't resist the chance to wind his partner up further.

"Besides," Doug said as he put his arm around Hanson's shoulders, "You made such a pretty girl last time." Tom just glared at him, the look in his dark eyes capable of killing Doug stone dead in seconds, before turning his attention back to Fuller.

"Look, that guy was in his 70's and half blind. No one is gonna buy that I'm a teenaged girl. You might as well use him!" Tom said jabbing his finger in Penhalls direction. "He'd love it. He's probably got a name picked out and everything."

"Look Hanson" Fuller began "You're going in and that's..."

"Patricia." Doug said suddenly

"What?" Tom asked, looking at Doug like he was some sort of three headed space mutant.

"That's what I'd always thought I'd like to be called if I'd have been a girl."

"That's pretty." Tom said smiling almost maternally at his partner.

"You can't use that though. It doesn't suit you. You look more like a Sophie, or...Grace!"

"Really cos I always kinda liked..."

"Er, GUYS!" Fuller interrupted, putting alot of emphasis on the word guys. "I hate to interrupt this basis for immediate psychological evaluation but we have a case to discuss."

"Sorry sir."

"Sorry coach."

"Besides your name's Tamara Heyward. Transfer from St Victoria in Pittsburgh. Average student with a minor marijuana habit, bit of an attitude and has recently taken to hanging round with undesireables.Stereotypical teenaged stuff. Nothing major to start with, ok."

"Captain, isn't cruel and unusual torture forbidden by the US constitution."

"Be that as it is may Hanson, you are a police officer and I am your captain and you will do as I say."

"Captain..."

"Final word Hanson! Besides, Penhall's a little big to be a teenaged girl." he said trying his best to be authoritative and threatening while holding back wild laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanson asked giving Fuller what he always thought was his most terrifying glare.

"Breathe Hanson" Penhall said patting Tom on the back. "So what do you need me for captain?"

"Well, Nikki's parents were concerned about her latest boyfriend, Sam Taylor. He's a little wild, nothing too serious, that we know of. But he's always been in tight with Kelly Morris so...Hanson, meet your new beau"

Tom's eyes widened in terror as he turned scrunched up his face and looked at Doug in disgust.

"No way captain." he said shaking his head vigorously.

"I could do worse!" Doug said shrugging his shoulders. "He's a little smaller than the ones I usually go for, but what the hell, he's got pretty eyes." Hanson gave his partner his death stare as Fuller continued.

"Penhall, you're going to be attending the boy's campus, work it from the boyfriend's angle".

"Is he a suspect?"

"He could be. If not he may know something that might help us, so gain his trust, see if you can get him to open up."

"Sure thing captain."

"Ok. Well Hoffs has agreed to give up some of her valuable time to make you all pretty Tom, so don't keep her waiting." Tom just stared dumbly at his commanding officer as the full implications of this assignment hit him. "Off you go."

"Come on babe" Doug said gently guiding his shocked partner towards the door.

"Don't call me babe. It's sounds cheap"

"Sorry honey, won't happen again" Doug said as he placed a particularly wet kiss on Tom's cheek.

"Don't you ever do that again" Tom said in horror. "Otherwise you will be the girl. For real, you got that. And I'm not holding hands with you!"

"Wow I just got a Dorothy flashback!"

"I don't even look like a Tamara." Hanson said in a daze as Fuller just watched them walk away with an ear to ear grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's no way I'm doing this" Tom protested as Doug escorted him to the locker room where Judy was waiting. Still fooling himself that he had a say in the matter.

"Come on. It won't be that bad. Might even be fun."

"You do it then!"

"Haven't we been through this? I'm way too butch man!"

"Yeah right. Ok then Rambo, lets get this over with" Tom said shrugging his shoulders and heading for the stairs.

"Hey Judy" Doug called "Your latest victims here" Both men stopped short as they entered the locker room and their eyes surveyed the clothes Judy Hoffs had scattered about the room. Tom's face went deathly pale as he examined the multitude of over bright female attire that Hoffs had all too clearly gathered from vice or some local charity shop.

"You're not getting me in any of those" he said looking on in horror.

"You're gonna have to trust me Hanson." Judy said smiling as she placed her hands on each of her friend's shoulders and guided him into a chair.

"Well he's not watching!" Tom said jabbing a finger in Penhalls direction.

"Oh, come on honey. I've gotta make sure you don't embarrass me. I have a reputation to uphold you know. Can't be seen with just anybody on my arm!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Enjoying watching my best friend suffer. What kind of person do you think I am?" Tom opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as Harry Ioki came bounding into the room, a wicked grin plastered over his face.

"Oh god. Why don't you just sell tickets?" Tom said in his best 'why me' tone.

"Hey, I couldn't miss this." Harry said standing beside Doug as they both exchanged conspiratorial glances as Judy pulled out a particularly disgusting fluffy sweater and held it out to Tom who shook his head viciously.

"No way am I gonna be seen dead in that!"

"Oh, but the colour would bring out your eyes." Judy said her own eyes sparkling.

"Ok. First of all, nothing fluffy and I am not wearing pink."

"I always thought that was your colour" Harry said with a wry smile.

"And I am not wearing a skirt!" he said turning the full force of his indignance on Hoffs.

"Hanson, we're trying to disguise that you're a boy, not emphasise it. You're wearing a skirt!"

"But..." Tom began.

"Of course we're gonna have to do something with your legs."

"What?" Tom said spiralling further into his own personal nightmare.

"Girls don't have gorilla legs Hanson" she said patiently.

"He could be French!" Doug suggested helpfully "Anyway, nothing to worry about. 6 to 8 weeks and you'll be as good as new. You never know, some girls might go for that sort of thing."

"Penhall, you're a pig!" Tom said as his partner beamed at him. "This should be your job" he said looking at Harry with distaste. Judy just smiled as she brought out numerous cosmetics of various shapes and colours. The truth is she was secretly relieved that she didn't have to work her magic on Harry. Although Tom was rather slight for a guy his age he was very obviously taller than your usual 18 year old girl. However, Harry's more muscular frame and angular face would be much harder to disguise than Tom's slight build and softer features.

"What do you think you're gonna do with all that?" Tom said fearfully as he saw Jude examining her supplies.

"I've gotta fill in all the cracks Hanson!" She said, as if she was stating the obvious. "Now with your colouring I think we'd be better off using natural and pastel colours." Tom's eyes filled his whole face as he jumped up in horror.

"Right that's it! You two out!" he said ushering Doug and Harry from the room.

"You're too sensitive Hanson!" Harry said trying not to giggle.

"Fine" Doug said rather sulkily. "Do a good job on my girl Jude"

"I hate you!" Tom said glaring at his partner as he shut the door in his face.

"Don't be that way babe!" Doug shouted through the door, laughter clear in his voice.

"He doesn't get back in!" Tom said glaring at his tormentor.

"Ok, I'll keep them out, I promise" Judy said as her eyes danced.

"Right, get it over with!" Hanson said with a deep sigh.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle she said patting his arm in mock sympathy.

Doug and Harry stood outside the firmly closed door and exchanged amused glances.

"I don't know why, but I just seem to rub girls up the wrong way" Doug said adopting a dejected look.

"Never mind, this ones way too much for you to handle" Ioki said as Doug put his arm round Harry's shoulders and headed back to the bullpen.

"It's a shame, cos she's sorta cute".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later and Doug had managed to sweet talk Judy into letting him back in. They were both beginning to get a little impatient waiting for 'Tamara's' entrance.

"Hanson, we haven't got all day!" Judy shouted through the door to the guy's bathroom where Hanson had locked himself in and was yet to emerge.

"Come on Tom, we won't laugh, we promise. Don't we Jude?"

"Oh, yeah, promise. Cross our hearts, hope to die and everything."

"I'm not wearing this." came the muffled, sulky voice from the other side.

"Hanson, we've tried every other outfit here. You won't wear pink, you won't do fluffy, the denim skirt was too short, the purple blouse clashed with your hair..." Doug's eyes widened as he gave Judy his best you can't be serious look which she answered by rolling her eyes and nodding her head.

"There's nothing else. What's wrong with this one?"

"Makes me look fat" Tom answered in a small voice.

"You're only gonna have to wear it once, tomorrow it'll be the St Mary's uniform"

"Uniform!" Tom cried out in horror. He had completely forgotten about catholic school dress codes.

"Right, that's it Hanson" Judy said loosing her patience. "Out here now!"

"It's just you and Doug right?"

"Yes. Come on, we're gonna see you eventually anyway."

"Ok. But remember, you promised you wouldn't laugh."

"And we meant it." Doug said holding his hands behind his back and crossing his fingers.

The door opened and Doug looked on in shock as a figure stepped out, the expression of a sulky child on his face.

Hoffs had worked wonders. She had found a loose fitting dark blue sweater that did an excellent job of disguising Hanson's shoulders that were obviously too wide for a young girl of 18 and hid the fact that he had no hips or other endowments. The knee length black linen skirt also did a good job of disguising Hanson legs. She had even managed to find dainty looking flat shoes to fit him. Despite her threats though, she had been sparing with the make up. She hadn't really needed much due to the fact that Hanson still didn't need to shave more than a couple times a month. Blusher bringing out his high cheek bones and a fair amount of dark eyeliner and mascara was the worst he had to endure, well that and false pink nails and a long dark curly wig. Oh and the heavy eye shadow and rose coloured lipstick. Actually, now he thought about it Tom realised that Judy had in fact managed to use twice as much as she had originally threatened

"I'm impressed Judy." Doug said as he stared at his friend. "He might even pull this off."

It was true. Judy had really outdone herself. There was no other way to say it, Hanson looked...hot. "My god, there's no way I just thought that" Doug thought shaking his head.

"I don't know. He's a bit big for a girl."

"We could always say you're from East Germany!" Doug offered helpfully.

"Any plans on joining the UN Doug?" Tom asked

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way."

"What did I say?"

"Never mind".

"Let's see you walk." Judy said suddenly.

"What?"

"I want to see you walk."

"You've seen me walk before." Tom said looking at her with suspicion.

"We've gotta make sure you're not gonna give yourself away Hanson." Doug said in a voice similar to that you would use on a difficult 5 year old child. To Tom's horror, Captain Fuller and Harry Ioki chose this moment to come and witness the ritual humiliation.

"Hanson, that you? Wow! Good job Jude." Harry said as he reached the top of the stairs. Fuller began walking circles around Hanson inspecting Judy's handy work.

"Why don't you just take a picture?" Tom spat.

"Oh we will, believe me." Harry said with a twisted grin on his face.

"Come on guys, we're in training here." Judy said. "Come on Hanson walk."

"Fine!" Tom said sulkily as he walked to the other end of the room feeling like an exhibit at a circus freak show.

"No no no. This isn't going to work. You walk like a boy."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." Tom said looking at Judy in disgust.

"Move your hips more, and it's more like gliding than walking." came Harry's voice from behind them.

"You got experience in this Harry?" Fuller asked with a wry smile.

"I told you he should be doing this instead of me Coach!"

"Try again Hanson." Harry said doing his best to ignore his friend's reaction. "This time sway your hips."

"This takes disturbing to a whole other level." Tom said, pinching the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.

"Just do it Hanson" Fuller said trying not to laugh. The next attempt brought gales of laughter from the observers.

"You're a catholic school girl, not a hooker." Judy said wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's more like this Tom." Harry said as he set off for the other end of the room, actually doing a very convincing job. Hanson turned towards his captain and gestured meaningfully in Ioki's direction.

"Sorry Hanson. You're still going in. Look guy's, all joking aside this is a possible homicide investigation. We need to get a move on. We've gotta go meet the principle to get you enrolled in an hour"

"We?" Tom asked confused.

"Yeah. Their policy is that they meet the students and the parents before they start classes".

"Coach, I'm never going to pass for a black girl." Tom said with a slight smile on his face.

"They've got me down as your stepfather Tom. No way would I ever take credit for inflicting you on the world."

"Thanks coach. You always know how to make a gal feel loved!" Hanson said giving Fuller a beaming smile.

"Come here." Harry said taking hold of Tom's arm. "Now just do what I do." Hanson and Ioki spent the next 20 minutes walking from one end of the room to the other. Doug's mocking calls were punctuated by Tom's death threats, Fullers impatience and Harry's offence at the suggestion he wasn't a very good teacher. After a while however, Harry's training began to pay off as Tom managed some semblance of graceful steps.

"So what do we call you?" Judy asked with a wicked grin on her face. "You look like a Sophie to me."

"That's what we thought!" Doug said turning laughing eyes on Hoffs.

"Don't start Penhall." Fuller said, trying to switch into serious police captain mode. "We're sticking with a name that's closest, save making this more confusing."

"I don't think I could get anymore confused." Doug said distantly, his eyes obviously focused on something other than his superior officer.

"Er.. Doug?" Tom said a little indignantly following the direction of his partners gaze.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you quit staring at my legs?"

"Sorry" Doug said, giving an uncomfortable cough and turning a lovely shade of red.

"Well my work here is done. Now I've gotta go and see a gypsy voodoo priest about an ancient curse." Judy said grabbing her purse and rising to her feet.

"Say what?!" Tom said in his new higher register, provoking amused expressions from his partners. "I can't pull that off can I?"

"No honey!" Hoffs said sympathetically. "Beside it's not for me. I'm on a case. See you lovebirds later." she said as she headed for the door. "Anyone want any hemlock or lizards tails bringing back?" she asked with a grin.

"No I've got plenty of lizard's tails thanks. Just stocked up last week" Doug replied.

"Ok well bye and good luck. Oh and Hanson?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop doing that, you'll mess up your wig" A look somewhere between guilt and horror came across Hanson's face as he ceased twirling his new tresses round his fingers. Then he looked down at his attire and then across at the retreating form of Judy Hoffs.

"Er, Doug?" he said, laughter dancing in his heavily made up eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You ever think maybe our lives have started to become a little warped."

"Hey, Hanson" Ioki said suddenly. "Those are my shoes!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So ready for your big debut?" Fuller asked Tom, who was sat nervously beside him waiting to see the principle of St Mary's Catholic School for Girls.

"No." he replied shortly, looking harassed as he tried to adjust his clothing. "You're not really making me go through with this are you coach?" he pleaded turning huge brown doe eyes on his commanding officer.

"Give it up Hanson. And don't look at me like that. It doesn't work for my son so it sure as hell won't work for you."

"I thought girls were supposed to be able to wrap their fathers round their little fingers."

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough" Fuller said with a smirk.

"It's cos I'm not your real daughter isn't it?" Hanson said mischievously adopting his practiced girlish tones.

"You ain't pretty enough to be my daughter."

"You're really helping my insecurities here coach!" Fuller began to respond but he was interrupted by the school secretary calling out to them.

"Mr Heyward, Father Mackenze will see you now"

"Damn!" Fuller thought to himself "I had a really good comeback aswell!" as he and Tom followed the short stocky nun to the principles office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being relatively progressive for an all girl's catholic school, St Mary's principle was a priest, Father Mackenzie. He was a few weeks shy of his 45th birthday, medium height with almost auburn hair. He had a pleasant, almost friendly face with round red cheeks. In fact he looked like your stereotypical Irishman, despite the fact that he was New York through and through. He was idly leafing through the enrolment figures for the previous term when Sister Clarence shyly opened the door to his office showing a tall, thin and rather imposing black gentlemen into the room.

"Good afternoon, I'm Adam Heyward, we spoke on the phone."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Heyward."

"This is Tamara, my step-daughter" he said as he placed his hand on the shoulder of the young woman stood behind him.

"He likes to point that out" she said, her tone bitter. "He's worried people won't figure it out for themselves" she continued as she grudgingly shook the priests hand.

Father Mackenzie had barley acknowledged the young girls presence until he had heard the unexpectedly soft, but too deep voice of Tamara Heyward. His eyes shot up to focus on the young woman in front of him, meeting her soft brown eyes. It was plain to see that these two where obviously not blood related. Unlike her step-father she had olive skin and with those dark eyes and long curly dark hair he could almost have thought her to be of Latino descent, that is if she hadn't been so tall.

"Miss Heyward. Glad to have you here at St Mary's" he said smiling a little too appreciatively at the young girl.

Tom offered his most melting smile while feeling quite unnerved under the scrutiny of the older man. There was something definitely disturbing about the way this guy was surveying him. Quickly disengaging his hand from the priests firm grip Tom took a seat beside his 'father' and sat adopting an air of boredom and disinterest while inspecting his still quite irritating false nails thinking that he'd better be able to get them off or Hoffs was gonna pay. He had a feeling that they were going to make certain things quite difficult.

"So, Miss Heyward, I see from your transcript that you were quite active on the debating team at St Victoria's. I think you'll be quite impressed with the group here at St Mary's." Father Mackenzie's voice brought Tom back from his thoughts.

"That's nice but I don't do that anymore" he replied suddenly deciding he was going to be as insolent as possible, twisting the curly wig round his fingers and snapping his gum. The look this coaxed from the middleaged priest however made Tom feel more uncomfortable still. Had he seen through his cover already?

"We'll see." Father Mackenzie replied.

"You'll do whatever your teachers tell you to!" his 'father' snapped glaring. "I apologise, she's been a bit difficult since her mother passed away."

"Yeah, and you've made it so easy" 'Tamara' interrupted scornfully. "Why don't you just send me to boarding school? Be better for both of us, as you never wanted me here in the first place".

"Can this wait till we get home?" Fuller said his eyes boring into his 'daughter' who just offered him an insolent sarcastic grin." Her grades have taken quite a considerable dive these past few months and it's giving me cause for concern. I thought it would be better if she were in a more positive learning environment."

"Well don't worry Mr Heyward, I assure you that our academic record is second to none."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm also concerned about the amount of time she has been spending with one of your students over on the boy's campus, Douglas Porter."

"Oh, yes. An interesting young man. I met him this morning."

"I would appreciate it if you could give me some assurance that this friendship will be discouraged at every possible opportunity."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see." 'Tamara' said in her most petulant tone. "You're not my real father. You have no right ordering me around."

"Now Miss Heyward!" Father Mackenzie interrupted the young 'lady's' outburst in his most soothing and cajoling tone." I'm sure you shouldn't be talking to your step-father that way in front of complete strangers." He then turned his attention to the imposing black man sat across from him. "Don't worry Mr Heyward, we practice strict segregation between both our campuses."

"You can't stop me seeing Douggie" 'Tamara' whined pouting and playing with her hair.

"I'm sure with this being your senior year you'll have far too much studying to be getting on with to worry about seeing your young man" the priest said, trying to defuse the situation offering Tom the most sickly sweet smile he had ever seen. The young officer shifted nervously in his seat while trying to maintain his petulant demeanour. "And if there is anything you're unsure of or you think was missed by your last school I hope you won't hesitate in coming to me for assistance."

"I'll bare that in mind" 'Tamara' answered dismissively.

"My apologies again, father. Only child you see, and her mother spoiled her terribly."

"Oh and you never spoilt me at all while you were trying to get into my mom's pants." Fullers head snapped round and his eyes widened in genuine shock as he glared at his young officer, who just smiled insolently back at him. Tom's smile widened as Fuller dragged his attention back to Father Mackenzie, thinking that maybe this assignment could be fun after all.

"I think we'd better be going." Adam said as he offered the priest his hand. "I'm very sorry for this outburst father."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that we can help get your daughter back on track".

"Step daughter!" came the young girl's soft deep voice from behind her 'father'.

"We appreciate you taking the time to meet with us" Fuller said as he stood and offered Father Mackenzie his hand, then turning round and pulling his 'daughter' none to gently to her feet.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you both and we're very much looking forward to having you at St Mary's Miss Heyward. You can collect your class schedule at reception in the morning and if you go to the school store and let Sister Martin know your dress size she'll provide you with the appropriate uniform." he said taking Tom's hand in both of his. " And don't worry Mr Heyward, we will do everything we can to make Tamara feel welcome here."

"Thank you father." he said as both officers left the room, unaware of the priest's eyes following as they went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wanna tell me what that was all about Hanson?" Fuller snapped once they had reached the safety of the corridor.

"Playing the bitter stepchild Coach, just like you told me."

"I feel sorry for whoever your mom dated while you were growing up!"

"Chased 'em all down the street with 2x4's Captain." he replied in his typically deadpan manner. "I guess you won't be buying me that pony then Daddy"

"You guessed right" Fuller replied trying to hide his smile from his subordinate.

"My real daddy would've" Tom said, his brown eyes smiling despite the sulky expression on his face.

"I'd like to see you try and ride one in that skirt. What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" Hanson replied simply by impatiently pointing out his current appearance.

"Well, technically Tom, that was Hoffs." Fuller pointed out smirking as he walked away. Tom rolled his eyes and followed his superior towards the school store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did my girl do?" Penhall called enthusiastically as he spotted Fuller and Hanson entering the bullpen, Fuller impeccably dressed as usual, Tom looking positively bedraggled next to his commanding officer, wig in one hand, large plastic bag in the other and having replaced the smart linen skirt with scruffy jeans. His face also showed distinct signs that he had hurriedly tried to rub away as much of the make up as he could.

"Made sure I wasn't going to win any father of the year contests".

"What's this? We go out on a couple of dates and suddenly I'm your girl?!" Tom said pretending offence.

"No one else will take you on babe!"

"Ok guys, give it rest." Fuller said wearily, he was getting the feeling that he was going to regret this by the time they were through.

"So, did he buy it?" Doug asked turning his full attention back to his friend.

"Believe it or not, yeah,I think so."

"Well Judy did a hell of a job, and you did look awfully pretty."

"You really think so Douggie" Tom said in girlish tones while batting his still mascara coated lashes.

"How did you get on the guy's side Penhall?" Fuller asked in full commanding officer mode.

"No problems Captain. All signed up and ready to start classes first thing in the morning."

"Good. Harry and I are going to talk to Nikki's parents in the morning so we'll fill you in on what we find out when you report back tomorrow. Don't forget guy's this is a homicide investigation. At least try to take it a little seriously."

"Sure thing Coach" Tom said offering his captain his most charming smile.

"What you got in here" Doug asked while grabbing for the bag Tom still clutched in his hand as Fuller made his way to his office.

"Hey, give it back" Tom said trying to tighten his grip on the handle, but Doug was too fast. Penhall's eyes sparkled with laughter as he pulled out the individual sealed plastic packages that contained Tom's brand new school uniform.

"Don't you say a word." Tom said his eyes flashing warnings towards his partner.

"Oh come on, I bet you'll look adorable. I always did like the whole Catholic Schoolgirl look."

"Yeah, well hopefully the principle doesn't."

"Take a shine to ya did he?"

"It was creepy man. He wouldn't stop staring."

"Seemed ok when I met him this morning. You want me to beat him up for you honey, no guy hits on my sweetie and lives" Doug said.

"No, I'll just try and get Daddy Fuller to ground me."

"What _did_ you do to show him up?"

"Accused him of spoiling me to get into my mom's pants" Tom said his eyes dancing.

"Hanson, Hanson, Hanson. I really am rubbing off on you aren't I?"

"Look's that way. Hey, Doug will you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what?"

"Shoot me before the morning!"

"Cheer up honey. Come on, let's go find Harry. He can buy us a pizza and you can drown your sorrows." Doug said putting his arm round his smaller friend's shoulders.

"Not enough pepperoni in this world man!" Tom said as he held up the still wrapped uniform and eyed it with miserable resignation.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of girls crowded outside St Mary's Catholic School the next morning were fascinated when the large and rather loud motorcycle pulled to a stop outside the school gates. The young man who had brought the bike to a screeching halt looked like he could not be more than 18 or 19 at the most. He wore no helmet and his longish light brown hair was standing on end at awkward angles all over his head and his tie was crooked beneath his dust coated white collar. Standing at over six feet tall and very heavily built, he presented quite an imposing figure as he stepped off the bike. However it was the person he was now helping off the bike that drew more attention from the crowd of teenaged girls who had gathered round to stare. The girl who was sat on the back of the motorcycle was trying to remain as dignified as possible while having obvious difficulty with the calf length skirt that kept trying to trip her as she climbed off the bike. For all his efforts, the only thanks her companion received was having his hand batted roughly away every time he attempted to help her down.

"You ok now?" Doug asked impatiently when Hanson had finally succeeded on putting both feet down on the same side of his partner's bike.

"Fine!" Tom snapped.

"I was only trying to help." he replied sounding hurt with a wounded look on his face.

"Sorry" Tom said shortly. Being forced into the Chapel at 6 that morning so he could suffer through another session with Hoffs had not put him put him in the best of moods. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as his dark eyes swept over the campus and the crowd of girls now filing in.

"Hey" Doug said kindly, "Just relax, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you say. You know they hunt in packs?"

"What?!"

"Teenaged girls. Doug, you can't leave me here." he said desperately as he grabbed hold of the front of Penhalls jacket with both hands. "They can smell the fear, man! They pick out the weakest in seconds and then you're doomed."

"You're hardly the weakest babe" Doug said grinning.

"You know what I mean. They'll see through me in a minute man!"

"Don't worry, Judy's done an amazing job. Trust me!"

"Not everyone's as easily pleased as you Doug" Hanson said scornfully as he scooted behind his partner and began pulling at his clothes.

"Are you ok?" Doug asked, genuine concern beneath his laughter.

"No. You know there's a reason guy's don't wear pantyhose."

"You're not wearing panties under there as well are you?"

"What do you take me for?!" Tom almost yelled. "Of course I'm not. We couldn't find any that fit." he finished, his voice small and sheepish.

"You were right. They don't pay you enough for this" Doug said as he moved to helpfully push Tom in the direction of the entrance. "Now have a good day at school sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah." Hanson said dismissively as he headed off.

"Hey!" came Doug's voice as he neared the building. Tom spun round at glared at his friend.

"What?" he snapped

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he said smirking as he watched Tom walk back towards him. As he reached his partner Hanson plastered a smile on his face and leaned in close and spoke through gritted teeth so only Doug would be able to hear.

"There aren't words to describe how much I hate you right now!" he said before turning round and walking away.

"Don't worry beautiful" Doug called after him. "I'll be back to bust you out as soon as I can!" He chuckled to himself as he watched his friend walk away before turning and climbing back on his bike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me". Sister Clarence, the school secretary looked up sharply at the sound of the lilting yet unusually deep voice. The young girl that stood before her didn't seem to fit with the voice, or the wide scared eyes that looked back at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly. The girl coughed nervously before turning a thousand watt smile on elderly nun.

"My name's Tamara Heyward. Father MacKenzie said I was to collect my class schedule from you."

"Of course" she said smiling proudly as if she was doing this girl the biggest favour. "Your first class is English with Sister Margarite. Just down the hall, second door to the right."

"Thanks" 'Tamara' said smiling nervously as she took the sheet of paper from her hand.

To say that Tom Hanson had been shy as a teenager would be a gross understatement, and large groups of girls had always made him nervous. Things he couldn't understand had always made him feel uneasy. As a kid he had never understood girls and, if possible, as a supposed adult they were even more of a mystery. As he looked through the glass panel in the door he felt his stomach twist into a thousand knots as the face of every girl that had ridiculed him in his own high school days flashed before his eyes.

"Get a grip Hanson." he thought to himself. "You're 23 years old. You're a fully trained, highly skilled police officer. Wearing a plaid skirt. And pantyhose. Make up. And you have balled up socks shoved down your shirt. Oh god, someone shoot me right now!"

He took a deep breath and opened the door as slowly and quietly as he could so as not to draw attention to himself. However, while concentrating on how he was walking and where he was putting his feet he somehow managed to trip and stumble slightly. The only time he had felt more uncomfortable was when at 5 years old he had rushed unannounced into his parent's room after a particularly bad dream. The sight that met him as he opened the door was one he decided right there and then was worse than any nightmare. That pretty much summed up how he felt as every eye in the room turned and focused on him. "Cos that's just the repressed memory you need resurfacing right now" he thought to himself as he gave a small uncomfortable smile as he regained his composure and hurried to take the nearest empty seat silently praying that Judy's makeover would hold up under the scrutinizing eyes sweeping him from every angle.

However, to his horror before he could reach the empty seat Sister Margarite decided he hadn't drawn enough attention to himself and shouted over the urgent whispers echoing round the room.

"You must be Miss Heyward. I'm Sister Margarite" she said shaking Tom's hand enthusiastically. "Everyone, this is Tamara, please do your best to make her feel welcome." Tom managed to shake off his nerves and offered a small smile and a single nervous wave.

"You can take the empty seat over there behind Helen, dear." she said kindly as she handed Tom a very old and tattered copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities'. "Oh good" Hanson thought "That again. Oh well, at least I get to sleep through one class."

"Hi" Helen said. The slim ginger haired girl offered Tom a wide smile as he sat down. "I'm Helen Cresswell. Nice to meet you. Hey was that you on the bike?"

"Aha" Hanson said warily.

"Wow. So that guy was..."

"Doug, my boyfriend, yeah" he replied trying to look proud on the outside, when on the inside he was imagining the many ways he could make Fuller suffer for dumping this case on him.

"He's a big guy isn't he? Well I supposed he'd need to be dating you." she said as she swept Hanson with her eyes from top to toe. "So let me introduce everyone. The girl behind you is Emily Carter and the one behind her is Louise Thompson but we don't talk to her because she was dating Chris Fletcher while he was still seeing..."

Resisting the urge to be violently sick in this girls face, Tom plastered a vacant smile on his face trying to block out Helen and her own special version of who's who. "Somebody kill me. Kill me now!" he began repeating over and over in his head as he remembered why he had always hated teenaged girls. So to save his sanity he stared straight at the petite girl with the constantly wagging mouth and retreated into his visions of torturing his commanding officer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Porter I assume!" the teacher snapped as Doug bounded his way through the door, wincing at the thought of being late on his first day. Oh, well at least it's in character he thought. "Nice to finally meet you"

"Pleasures all yours, sir, I'm sure" Doug said offering a sarcastic smile.

"Any explanation for your tardiness?"

"Er, not really. Had to drop my girl off at school."

"I see. Well maybe tomorrow you can worry more about getting yourself to class on time."

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Doug said. This was met by muffled laughter from the other students.

"Would you like to take your seat Douglas? We don't have enough books I'm afraid, so you'll have to share."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just sit at the back and catch up on my sleep."

"Not today Mr Porter. You can share with Sam. Mr Taylor, you don't mind sharing with our new friend do you?"

"No sir." replied the tall young man with scruffy blond hair sat beside the empty desk.

"Bingo! Quick interrogation and outta here!" Doug thought as he made his way to the empty seat. "Hey!" he said cheerfully "Doug Porter. Fellow inmate."

"Yeah, hi" Sam replied dismissively.

"How long you been here?"

"Long enough?"

"You like it?"

"It's ok."

"Real conversationalist aren't ya?" Doug said with a smile

"Not really. Do you mind er..."

"Doug"

"Doug, I have work to be doing."

"Sure. Sorry" Doug said as he turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Piece of cake. Riiight!" he thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time morning classes were over Helen Cresswell had officially adopted Tamara Heyward.She seemed to be making it her own personal responsibility to help the new girl fit in and insisted that she ate lunch with her and her friends.

Tom sat pretending to listen to their incessant chatter while he chewed on what the school claimed was food as his watchful dark eyes scanned the cafeteria. He spied a girl sat by herself in the corner of the room and stopped Helen in the middle of whatever it was she was saying.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing out the solitary figure.

"Oh, that's Kelly Morris."

"How come she's sat by herself?"

"She's been pretty quiet recently. Her best friend was Nikki Stokely, that girl who died a few days ago."

"I heard about that. What was she like?"

"Nikki? She was the best. You know, always smiling, never a bad word for anyone. Pretty much everyone liked her. She came to a few of our prayer meetings."

"Prayer meetings. Really?" 'Tamara' said dismissively as 'her' eyes remained focused on Kelly Morris.

"Yeah. Hey, you should come along" she suggested lightly.

"Yeah sure. Look I'll catch you later I've gotta go do ...things" Hanson said distantly as he stood and made his getaway.

"Hello." Kelly Morris looked up on hearing the soft low voice over her shoulder to see the tall darkhaired girl stood looking down at her.

"Hi." she answered quietly. Kelly Morris was no more than 5 feet tall, with a very slight frame and long dark wavy hair. Looking down at this tiny girl Hanson thought "Great. This is who I'm supposed to stick close to. She's tiny! I'll stick out like a sore thumb stood next to her"

"You're Kelly aren't you?" he asked kindly.

"Last time I checked".

"I'm Tamara" he said offering her a friendly smile.

"Of course you are" she said sarcastically looking him up and down.

"I heard about your friend. I'm sorry."

"What did you hear?"

"That she died." Kelly let out a scornful laugh at hearing this.

"That's what they tell us." she said, "They don't want to admit that someone from round here could be a murder victim."

"She was murdered?" he asked kindly.

"Listen, I don't really want to talk about this and it's none of your business, so can you just leave."

"Sorry I bothered you." Hanson said softly as he walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the end of the day finally came Hanson couldn't get out quick enough. He was used to spending all day listening to teenaged angst and gossip and was used to missing adult conversation. He was however unaccustomed to finding himself missing male conversation, made much worse by the fact that he still had not been able to shake Helen Creswell and her runaway tongue. She was just in the middle of a wonderfully interesting tale of one of her classmates and an ex-teacher when Tom heard the roar of Penhalls motorcycle. A small smile spread across his face as he turned to Helen and said "I gotta go, See you tomorrow" and bounded down the stairs. At least now it was only adult conversation he was lacking.

As Penhall stepped off his bike and was in the process of securing it by the curb he was nearly knocked forward as a rather large object landed on his back.

"Nice to see you too sweetheart" he said with a smile.

"Don't talk, just get me outta here" Tom said as Doug began to walk back towards the bike with his smaller partner still firmly attached to his back as whistles and catcalls came echoing from the school campus.

"Bad first day honey?" he said laughter evident in his voice.

"Let's just say I'll never understand teenaged girls. If I ever have a daughter, she's going from 12 straight to 21."

"Maybe Judy can get you a potion for that. You know these witchy kids can do anything." then still noting the noise coming from the girls gathered outside he smiled at Tom and said, "Hey, Hanson, you wanna give them something to really talk about?"

"What are you.."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Doug swept him from his back round into a tight hug and dipping him to the floor, before leaning in close.

"Convincing enough?" he whispered close to Tom's ear, hiding their faces from the watching crowd.

"Let me up you mook!" he snapped trying to hide a smile at his partner's antics.

"You never appreciate me" Doug said, pretending hurt.

"Just shut up and get me outta here"

They hopped on the bike and sped away under the observing eyes of the other students and one very angry looking young woman who was just getting into her car on the other side of the road.


	5. Chapter 5

At the knock on the front door a tired and drawn looking middleaged woman made her way slowly to the hallway. When she opened the door she was met by the sight of two men standing on the doorstep. The tall black man looked very official in his tailored suit and long trench coat, and although he presented an authoritative and quite intimidating figure there was evident kindness in his dark eyes as they met hers. The other man couldn't have been more different if he was deliberately trying. He was roughly half the size of his older companion with oriental features and large amounts of jewellery adorning his person, his collar length black hair styled to within an inch of its life, and dressed like a miniature member of the Miami Vice team.

"Mrs Stokley, I'm Captain Fuller, this is Officer Ioki. I appreciate that this must be a difficult time for you and your husband but we need to ask you a few questions about your daughter."

"Come in Officers." she said flashing a brief tired smile as she stood aside to usher them in. "Please come through" she said as she led them into a very comfortable and homey sitting room. Harry found it hard to believe that a kid from a home like this could end up being mixed up with drugs and murderers. But then again he had seen quite a number of good kids getting in deep with the wrong people over the past couple of years.

"I'm sorry about the mess, but I just haven't had time to keep up to it all." she said as she fussed around after them. As they entered the room they were met by a slightly overweight man with greying hair who was sat in the corner gazing off into the distance.

"Greg, these officers are here to help find out what happened to Nikki."

"Then why are you here instead of out there looking for the bastards that did this to my baby girl?" he snapped as he glared at the two men.

"We're looking Mr Stokely" Harry began. "But that's not much use unless we know where to look."

"We'll tell you as much as we can Officer" Mrs Stokely said gently, trying to make up for her husbands brashness.

"Did you notice anything odd about Nikki's behaviour recently?" Fuller asked.

"No. She was just the same as always. She was always a bright and cheerful girl, ever since she was a baby."

"She didn't seem anxious or nervous at all to you?" Harry asked softly, his heavily accented voice kind.

"Not at all. Why would she be?"

"That's what we're trying to find out Mrs Stokely."

"I assure you we are doing everything we can, but we don't have much to go on and whatever information you can give us about Nikki's movements over the past few weeks would really help us." Fuller added.

"What would you like to know?" Mr Stokely asked coldly

"Was she hanging round with anyone unusual?" Harry asked

"What do you mean by unusual?"

"Well, was she spending time with people she normally wouldn't, going places she'd never been before, staying out later than usual?"

"Not really Officer" Mrs Stokely answered the young cop. "She just went all the usual places kids go with other girls from her classes at school."

"What about boyfriends?" Fuller asked cautiously.

"Sam?" Mrs Stokely said puzzled. "We didn't approve of the boy. I mean he's little rough around the edges and not the sort we'd choose for our daughter but I don't think he's capable of murder."

"Where did she meet him?"

"I'm not sure, officer" Mrs Stokely replied, becoming distressed, "While she was out with her friends I guess".

"Did they spend alot of time together?"

"Too much" Mr Stokely added. "She should've been focusing on her studies, not running round with that waster. She was going to go to law school next fall. Now look where she is."

"Mr and Mrs Stokely, was Nikki ever involved with drugs before?"

"Never Captain Fuller." Mrs Stokely replied, becoming quite offended by the line of questioning.

"Mrs Stokely, she was found with large amounts of drugs in her system. Now it would be very hard for someone to force feed her this particular kind of drug. Are you sure that you never saw any signs of Nikki using?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what to look for and even if I did I would never have looked for them in my little girl." she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ok. We'll leave you in peace. If you think of anything at all please call me here" Fuller said handing her a card. "I'm sorry to have caused you any distress." he said smiling gently at her before he and Harry turned to leave.

As the door closed behind them Harry turned to his captain.

"What do you think?"

"I think these people have no idea what their daughter was up to or who she was." Fuller replied.

"How can they not take an interest in their child's life?"

"I've seen it countless times before Harry. They get caught up their own lives and just trust that they've taught their kids everything they need to know to cope with the outside world. The kids see that the boundaries aren't as tight as they once were and want to see how far they can stretch them"

"I guess she stretched them too far."

"It would seem so Harry."

"So, you think this boyfriend had something to do with her death?"

"Let's see what Penhall can get from him. If he has no luck, we'll bring him in for questioning".

"I just don't see this as being cold blooded murder Captain. She seems like a normal kid from a normal family."

"Let's see what Hanson and Penhall have for us before we start making conclusions Harry." Fuller said as he unlocked his car and he and Ioki climbed in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Fuller and Ioki arrived back at the Chapel they were greeted by uncharacteristic inactivity. There were only a handful of young officers fielding calls and filing paperwork. In the middle of this inactivity three figures were sat at the conference table in the centre of the bullpen. Doug Penhall and Sal Banducci were deeply immersed in some debate of questionable content while Tom Hanson sat with booted feet up on the table, having replaced the dreaded uniform with jeans and scruffy checked shirt. The only thing remaining from his costume was the dark curly wig that was placed over his face as he dozed.

"I'm telling ya Sal, August 79 no question."

"I dunno. July 82's were definitely bigger." Blowfish replied." Give it up, you're arguing with an expert here."

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked warily as lent over to whisper to Hanson.

"Baseball attendance records" Tom answered from underneath the mass of fake curls.

"Oh." Harry rolled his eyes dramatically

"What have you got for me guys?" Fuller asked as he approached the small group.

"Nothing much Captain." Doug replied.

"Hanson?" When no reply came Fuller whipped the wig from Tom's face and glared back at the smiling face looking up at him. "Are we keeping you up Tom?"

"No not at all. Go ahead Coach."

"What did you get from Kelly Morris, Hanson?" Fuller repeated

"Nothing except the brush off."

"Nothing at all?" Fuller asked impatiently

"She definitely thinks she was murdered. But she basically told me to go away and mind my own business."

"What about the other students?"

"No one had a bad word to say about this girl, they all seemed to really like her. It certainly doesn't seem like she was into anything that would get her killed."

"What do you want us to do?" Penhall asked.

"It's only been a day Captain" Hanson added." Give us time. I'll keep working the girl. Maybe she'll open up."

"How did it go with the parents?" Doug asked.

"It didn't" Harry replied

"They didn't tell us anything we didn't know. Look guy's keep on the friend and the boyfriend. We'll bring the boyfriend in for questioning in a couple of days."

"So he is a suspect?"

"He's the only change in this girls life recently Tom. It's as good a place to start as any. If not, maybe he can tell us something the parents can't. Just keep going guys"

"Okey dokey."

"And Hanson, you wanna go and get some proper rest instead of making this place look untidy." Fuller's sarcasm not quite managing to mask his genuine concern.

"Yes sir."

"Come on Hanson." Doug said as he put his arm around his small friend's shoulders. "We'll get you all cleaned up and looking presentable so you can come and help me get rid of Dorothy's lethal meatloaf."

"I don't know Doug. If you two are having problems maybe you should spend some time alone."

"Oh, we're fine and Dorothy likes you. Besides, what else are you gonna do? Go home and stare at the walls?"

"Probably" Tom said a half smile on his face. Tom had noticed that his partner had made it his personal goal to give Tom as little time alone as possible since Amy's murder and although there were times when all he wanted was time alone to think, he did kinda like having someone looking out for him, something he missed growing up as he was the one doing all the looking out for his mom after his dad's death.

"So that's settled. You, me and death by meatloaf."

"So where's Judy?" Harry asked

"I don't know. Probably dancing naked round a campfire chanting mumbo jumbo" Doug suggested, earning him a reproachful look from Hanson

"What?" he asked as his friend continued his glare.

"Never mind. I'm gonna go wash this mess off my face."

"You want me to come scrub your back sweetheart?" Doug shouted as he walked away

"I'm a big girl I can manage" Tom replied wearily as he made his way to the bathroom.

"So how did he look in his uniform?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

"Beautiful!" Doug replied, "Would you expect anything else from a girl I'm dating".

"You always did scare me" Harry said as he walked away laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour later after continuous arguments about feet and dashboards, Hanson's Mustang pulled to a stop at the curb outside the old building that housed Penhall's loft apartment.

"If you don't get your hoof prints off my car I will cause you extreme amounts of pain." Hanson said glaring at Doug as he pushed the door closed.

"Oh will you relax. I'll get a cloth from inside and it'll be as good as new."

"It had better be. Oh, and you'd better not use one of those rags you use on your bike".

"Stop fussing. You nag worse than Dorothy."

"Are you sure she won't mind me just turning up?"

"Nah! I told you, she likes you. Anyway when she's not talking to me she's a really great girl!"

"That's good to know." Tom said as Doug took his bag and ushered him through the door.

"We have our problems you know, but deep down we're good for each other" Doug continued as they reached his door. "She knows she won't find better than me."

"And no one else would have you" Tom finished.

"You all love me, you just don't know it yet" he said as he slid they key into the lock.

"What's wrong?" Hanson asked as he noticed the puzzled look on his best friends face.

"The key won't work."

"What?"

"I can't open the door."

"You sure it's the right key?"

"Of course it's the right key. I've been using the same key for nearly three years."

"Just a suggestion." Tom said smiling.

"Thanks." he said bluntly as he began to pound on the door. "Hey Dorothy, open the door, my key's broken."

"It's not broken Douglas!" came a sharp shout from the other side of the door.

"It's not working, just open the door."

"No!"

"Dorothy!"

"You can sleep out in the hall!"

"Dorothy, what's going on?" Doug said with a long suffering sigh.

"What's going on?" she said as she angrily threw the door halfway open, the chain preventing it from opening all the way. "Hey Tommy" she said with a smile as she spotted Hanson standing beside Doug.

"Hi" Tom replied smiling uncomfortably before Dorothy returned her attention back to Doug.

"I changed the locks and you're not getting back in here."

"This is my place!"

"Was your place."

"Come on Dodo, let me in."

"Don't Dodo me! You've made your last mistake Doug."

"Dorothy. let me in!" Doug said through gritted teeth. "I am not arguing with you in the middle of the hallway".

"Maybe you should call your fancy woman. You can stay with her." she spat. Doug and Tom exchanged matching looks of confusion.

"Fancy woman?! That's it, let me in now." Dorothy sighed and rolled her eyes as she closed the door and removed the chain.

"You've got 5 minutes to explain and then you're gone!" she said as the two men stepped through the door. Doug glowered at her as Tom stood behind his large friend looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Explain what?"

"Why you're cheating on me!"

"I am not cheating on you! What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Doug. I saw you!"

"You saw me! You know, you are crazy!"

"Don't you dare call me crazy!"

"Err...maybe I should..." Tom started to say

"SHUT UP" Doug and Dorothy both yelled at him.

"I saw you Doug."

"What are you talking about?"

"Today when I was in town. There were no parking spaces so I parked near that Catholic School and...what?" she asked as she saw Doug trying to stifle a smile and a look of horror appeared on Tom's face. "Are you laughing at me Doug?" she asked, her voice sending out warning signals.

"No I'm not laughing at you. Look there is a very simple explanation."

"What? It wasn't you?"

"Oh it was me, but it's not what you think I swear."

"I'm listening!"

"It was Tom."

"What?"

"The girl you saw me with. It was Tom."

"You expect me to believe that?" Dorothy said obviously insulted.

"Hey" Doug said holding both hands up in a defensive gesture. "It's the truth!"

"No one would believe that Tommy is an 18 year old girl."

"You'd be surprised!" Hanson said with a large sigh.

"Are you defending him Tom?" Dorothy said, her tone both hurt and dangerous. "Of course you are, you guys stick together, right?"

"Doug, give me the bag." Tom said rolling his eyes. Doug passed him his backpack and he tipped the contents out on the floor. The school uniform, Harry's shoes and the curly wig lay in a pile. Tom reached down and picked up the wig.

"He's telling the truth Dorothy" he said putting on the wig. "It was me." Dorothy looked at him for a moment in astonishment before she broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh my god! Are you telling me that you two are...You're cheating on me with Tom?" she yelled

"NO!" Hanson and Penhall both yelled in unison

"Not a chance! No way!" Tom continued. Doug looked at him, a mixture of hurt and annoyance on his face.

"Why does that thought seem to disgust you so much?"

"Doug..."Tom began, his patience fast running out.

"You could do worse. I'm a good catch you know!"

"Doug, not the time to be discussing this. Trying to stop your girlfriend kicking you out remember. Focus!" Tom said before turning his attention back to Dorothy." We're on a case." he informed her.

"A case that requires that you dress in girls clothes?"

"Er...yeah." Tom said slightly embarrassed. "You owe me!" he said glaring at Doug and stuffing everything back in the bag.

"Hey. it's not my fault she's so stupid as to think I'm cheating on her with a kid!"

"Doug!" Dorothy yelled

"Well it was a stupid thing to say. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised coming from you."

"Take that back!"

"No"

"I can't believe you just called me stupid!"

"If the cap fits. You accused me of cheating on you with an 18 year old girl and Hanson!"

"Ok. I'm gonna go" Tom said turning and trying to make for the door.

"No!" Doug said, "You stay where you are." Then turning to Dorothy, "I am sick of apologising to you. Now put those locks back how they were and stop acting like a child." Dorothy glared at Doug for a moment before turning on her heel and heading for the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Oh great!" Doug said as he headed after her, Tom sighed dramatically and followed after his friend. "Dorothy." Doug called softly through the door. "Come on out. I'm sorry, you know I don't think you're stupid."

"Yes you do, and I have nothing to say to you."

"Please Dodo"

"Go away!" Doug turned and slumped resting his head against the door. Tom looked at his friends crumpled and defeated form and felt bad that this argument had been played out in public.

"Hey, why don't you let me talk to her? Maybe I can calm her down." he offered

"Don't worry. She'll come round. Besides, it'd be like sending a lamb to the slaughter".

"I can handle myself."

"Fine, go ahead."

"Dorothy, it's Tom. Can I talk?" The bathroom door slowly opened. Doug tried to follow Tom inside but his smaller friend stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey. You stay out here. Girl talk" he said with a wry smile.

"You know, you're getting way too into this character" Doug said frustrated. Tom replied simply by smiling and softly closing the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok?" Tom asked as he took a seat on the floor beside Dorothy.

"Not really"

"Hey, don't worry. You know he doesn't mean any of that. Doug runs his mouth off without thinking, you must know that by now."

"He never shows me any respect and he obviously doesn't think I'm good enough for him. You know, I don't even think he cares about me."

"Of course he cares about you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"That's just his way."

"He's so frustrating!"

"Hey, I know that better than anyone. He drives me crazy, but I love him, and I think you do too."

"Of course I do."

"Then be patient with him. You know you do kinda give him the impression that you really don't trust him. Accusing him of having an affair, and with me of all people." he said smiling

"Well it was a very convincing disguise." she said laughing.

"Hey, you only saw me from across the street. Trust me. I'd never make prom queen." he said smirking. "Give Doug a break ok. It was quite a shock for him to have you turn up again after two years."

"He promised I could."

"Yeah he did. He kept his promise didn't he?"

"Yeah. Will you be absolutely honest with me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think he does love me Tom?"

"I do, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't drive him this crazy if he didn't, and you should see the look he gets when he talks about you, even when he's complaining." he said with a smile. "He's crazy about you, trust me."

"He talks about me?"

"All the time. Never stops." Hanson replied. Well technically he was telling the truth.

"What does he say?" she asked looking at him, her eyes wide. Oh dear, now this was going to be tricky.

"How unbelievable he thinks you are" he said. Well that's not necessarily a lie either.

"Thanks Tom. You're a good friend to him you know."

"I know" Tom said flashing his crooked half smile and breathing a huge sigh of relief. "So you forgive him?" he said as he got to his feet and held out his hand to help her up.

"I forgive him."

"So, can we get outta here" he said suddenly very aware that he was locked in a bathroom with Dorothy. She nodded her head and opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doug was stood outside with his ear against the door as he had obviously been trying to hear the conversation and he looked quite embarrassed as the door opened and he nearly fell to the floor. Tom stepped out and smiled at Doug patting him on the arm.

"You can thank me later" he said as he walked past his partner and picked up his leather jacket and headed for the door. Next Doug was shocked as he was hit by Dorothy as she launched herself at him kissing him passionately.

"I'm sorry Doug. You should tell me how you feel more often and I wouldn't get so angry at you." she said looking up at him.

"Pardon me?"

"Tom told me how you feel. Is it true?" she asked hugging him.

"Er..." Doug began as he looked over at Hanson who was nodding his head urgently, "Of course it is."

"I love you too Douggie"

Tom looked back and smiled at the couple before closing the door and turning into the hallway. As he began to walk down the hall he was stopped as he heard Doug's voice calling from behind him.

"Hey Tom!"

"Everything ok now I take it?" he said smiling

"Yeah. Where you going?"

"Home. You guys need time alone together."

"Are you going to be ok? I don't think you should be alone."

"Hey I'm big enough to care of myself."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm sure. I've gotta be alone sometime. Now get back in there before you're in the bad books again."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, go." he said ushering Doug back towards the door.

"Thanks Tom."

"No problem. Go!" Hanson stood there smiling to himself as Doug re-entered his apartment. Then he turned and walked down the hall and out to his car parked outside. As he sat in the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition his eyes caught sight of the large footprint still on the dashboard. His soft brown eyes narrowed in irritation as he glared at the blemish on his pride and joy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hold still will you?" Judy said impatiently as she once again tried to finish Hanson's eye make up.

"I would if you would stop poking me in the eye." he snapped as he squirmed in his seat. This was the third day he'd had to endure this and it wasn't getting any easier to bear.

"If you'd sit still I wouldn't."

"Isn't there an easier way of doing this?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, heavy sedation?!"

"For you or me?" Judy said smiling slightly

"Very funny!"

"Kinda grumpy this morning aren't you?" she chided before humming softly.

"What was that?" Tom asked sharply as he noticed the tune Hoffs was humming to herself as she worked.

"What was what?"

"That tune you were humming?"

"I wasn't humming any tune" she said innocently as she tried to hide a sly smile.

"You were humming Lola!"

"I wasn't I swear."

"Yes you were I heard you!" he said shooting to his feet, his brown eyes firing daggers at the pretty young black woman.

"Hanson, just shut up and let me get on with this so we can both get to work." she said. Hanson relented and reseated himself.

"So how did it go yesterday? My art work hold up?"

"I think so. I'm not sure though. I got some strange looks."

"Don't worry. That's just what girls do. They're checking you out to make sure you're not prettier than they are."

"And?" Tom said mockingly, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course you're prettier" Hoffs said patting his arm.

"So where did you get to last night?"

"There was another "gathering" in the woods"

"I got invited to a prayer meeting last night. Wanna swap?" he asked smiling.

"If nothing happens with this gang soon I may just take you up on that. They keep telling me that this leader of theirs is gonna be there sometime soon, but each time it's just a bunch of kids trying to cast childish curses."

"Like what?"

"Bad itches, bad breath, chronic diaohrea" she said raising an eyebrow at her friend who had failed in trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Really?"

"Yep. They think they're masters of the black arts. I know it sounds like nothing, but these kids are strange."

"How so?"

"The way they believe this stuff. Mostly at school they seem like normal kids but when they get together for these things they're like, I dunno, animals I suppose."

"You gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Hey maybe they should stick a skirt on Harry and send him in with me." Tom laughed and went back to studying the false nails Judy had had to reapply that morning as he had pulled them off in frustration the night before as his prediction about them making certain tasks difficult had proven accurate.

"_I met her in a club down in old So Ho..." _Judy began to sing.

"Right. That's it. I can do this by myself thank you." he said as he snatched the eyeliner she was using and headed towards to guys bathroom.

"Hanson. Come on I'm sorry."

"Too late" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Come on. You know you won't be able to do that by yourself." When she received no reply a wicked grin appeared on her face and she said softly through the door "Anyway, you're in the wrong bathroom. The ladies is on the other side". She did her best to control her laughter as the door was roughly pulled open. Hanson had failed badly at trying to apply the eyeliner and had somehow managed to get it everywhere but around his eyes.

"You do it!" he said holding it out to Hoffs and sulkily making his way back to his seat. At that moment the early morning peace of the chapel was shattered as Doug came bounding up the stairs, grinning from ear to ear and looking very pleased with himself.

"I don't know how you did it Tommy, but you're a genius!" he said as he grabbed Hanson and nearly crushed him an overly enthusiastic hug. "If there's anything I can ever do for you man let me know and it's done."

"I could do with being able to breathe."

"Sorry" Doug said as he quickly let him go.

"Last night went well huh?" Tom asked smiling.

"Even I was impressed with me." he said and was answered with matching shudders from both Hoffs and Hanson.

"I don't need to know this" Judy said grabbing Hanson by the arm and forcing him back into the chair. "And I'm not done with you yet!"

"So what did you give her to calm her down?" Doug asked his friend. "Happy pills, sleeping tablets or bear tranquilisers?"

"I just told her she had nothing to worry about cos I'm not interested in you." Tom replied with the familiar deadpan expression on his half made up face.

"I'm too good for you anyway!"

"You ever think Dorothy may just need reassuring once in a while?" Judy suggested.

"About what?"

"That you're not still with her just because you promised."

"She knows I'm not" Doug said rather offended

"So tell her more." Tom said bluntly then he let out a sudden yelp as Judy's brush made it's way once again into the centre of his eye. "Can you hurry up before you blind me?"

"You moved!" Hoffs said innocently as Hanson glowered at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we going to do if these kids don't talk?" Doug asked as he and Tom arrived outside St Mary's later that morning.

"No idea. Just keep trying, maybe something will pan out. I was thinking maybe I could try and get a look at Nikki's school records."

"How would that help?"

"Could give us a better idea of whether she had a drug problem. If she was showing signs in class the teachers may have picked up on it."

"Could help. I'm going to stick close to Sam, let my natural charm do its work."

"Good luck with that." Hanson said flatly. "Yikes!" he said suddenly as he spotted Helen Cresswell making her way over.

"What?"

"My shadow" he said letting out a long suffering sigh.

"Hey, maybe she could help. How well did she know Nikki?"

"They went to this prayer group together. She doesn't seem to have any trouble talking either." he said glancing over his shoulder and hushing his friend as the young girl reached them.

"Hey, I thought you were coming to our meeting last night." Helen said.

"What?" Tom said genuinely puzzled as to what she meant as Doug looked both shocked and amused by the change in his partners voice.

"Prayer meeting." Doug said in Hanson's ear as he slipped his arms round his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Oh I forgot. Sorry. Maybe next time."

"Sure" Helen said brightly before turning and scanning the area in front of the school. Hanson used this opportunity to quickly whisper to his partner.

"That hand moves any lower and I'll break it off!"

"Sorry." Doug said flashing half a smile.

"So you must be the boyfriend." Helen said turning back and smiling at Doug, noticing that this boy actually made 'Tamara' look petite.

"Er..yeah." Tom said. "Doug this is Helen, Helen, Doug"

"You've been helping Tammy settle in I hear." Doug said trying to suppress his laughter as he felt Hanson tense beside him at hearing this.

"I like to do my bit. I remember how hard it is starting somewhere new when you don't really know anyone."

"Who you looking for?" Hanson asked innocently as he noticed Helen glancing round again.

"Er, no one really. We should be going or we're gonna be late for class."

"Ok, just give me a sec."

"Sure, say goodbye." Helen said smirking before walking away a little before stopping to wait.

"Tammy?" Tom said looking at Penhall with distaste.

"Tommy, Tammy. It saves confusion."

"Thanks." Hanson said dully before following after Helen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through some kind of pure dumb luck as Tom entered the classroom for first period the only empty seat was right by Kelly Morris and, as he had been gleefully informed by Helen, Sister Roberts the history teacher was as deaf as a post so he decided to take the opportunity to talk to Kelly. He sat down and offered the young girl a sunny smile.

"Look about yesterday, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was about your friend."

"Don't be. Wasn't your fault." she answered flatly.

"Yeah, but I know how tough it is to lose someone like that."

"Really?" she said dismissively.

"Yeah. My dad was killed 7 years ago." Tom said, thinking maybe if he opened up she would follow.

"Sorry." she said, sincerity in her voice for the first time. "What about your Mom?"

"Six weeks ago." he replied, "I've been living with my step dad since. That's why I'm here. He thought I needed positive guidance." he continued sarcastically.

"Must be hard" she said softly.

"How long did you know your friend?"

"Ever since kindergarten." she said sadly. "Listen, I'm sorry I laid into you yesterday and you seem nice enough, but can you go prove how nice you are to someone else." she said as her temper began to flare up again. Before Hanson had time to reply the door opened and the school secretary put her head round the door.

"Excuse me Sister Roberts" she shouted so as to make sure she was heard, "Father MacKenzie has asked to see Miss Morris in his office."

"Off you go Kelly." Sister Roberts began. "I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to beat Nikki for the record amount of time spent in the principles office."

"Sorry, Sister Roberts" Kelly said as she stood to follow Sister Clarence. Tom waited for a few minutes after they had left the room before attempting to follow.

"Sister Roberts?" he shouted as he raised his hand.

"Yes Miss Heyward?"

"I really have to go to the bathroom" he said, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the fact he'd just had to shout that across a room full of women.

"Classes have only just started Miss Heyward." Thinking as quickly as he could to try and get out of the room, he said the first thing that came into his head.

"I know but it's er...you know...women's troubles". Uncomfortable as he was he had a hard time not to laugh at the look on the deaf nuns face.

"Very well Tamara, but please hurry"

"Thank you." Tom said dumbstruck. "Wow that really works?" he thought to himself as he left the room as quickly as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanson slipped into the corridor and quietly made his way to the principles office, keeping close to the wall and ducking under the glass panels of the classrooms that lined each side of the corridor. He wasn't exactly sure of what he was hoping to find but so far he was getting nowhere and he was willing to take anything he could get. As ridiculous as his situation was a girl was dead and they needed to find out why. He thought about his dad and Amy and realised that loosing your child had to be ten times worse.

As luck would have it, when he arrived outside Father Mackenzie's office the door was slightly open and he could hear voices drifting into the hallway. The owners of the voices were engaged in a heated argument.

"What do you want me to do?" Kelly was shouting, her voice showing her obvious distress.

"I've told you, be your usual self. This loner act you've got going on is drawing too much attention." Father Mackenzie was saying.

"Act like nothings happened you mean. How am I supposed to that? My best friend is dead."

"It's unfortunate and I'm sorry for you, but what's done is done."

"How can you say that?"

"It's just the way things go."

"Gods plan" Kelly said disdainfully.

"If that's how you want to see it."

"Look, I've already got people asking questions. This girl who started this week seems too interested in Nikki."

"Don't worry about Miss Heyward. She's just looking for good gossip."

Tom moved closer towards the door trying to see through the crack at the two figures in the office. Kelly was sitting on one of the chairs, even from the distance he was standing Tom could see the tears running down her face and the way her hands were trembling uncontrollably. The thought that the head of an all girl's catholic school, a priest for that matter, had anything to do with the death of an 18 year old girl was a little unnerving. Plus Kelly was obviously more than a little suspicious of him.

"Now why don't you come back to the meetings, be with your friends."

"If you think I'm going back there after what happened to Nikki you're sicker than I thought." Kelly managed through her tears.

"Who do you think people are going to believe if any of this comes out? I don't think they'll take much notice of a hysterical girl."

"Well, why don't you wait and see."

"I'm not discussing this any further. Now go to the bathroom, pull yourself together and get back to class."

Tom scooted back down the hall a little way moments before Kelly Morris came running out of the door. As she raced by he put his arms out to stop her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he said gently, only just managing to refrain from using his normal voice.

"Nothing, please just leave me alone." she said looking at him through watery eyes.

"Are you in trouble or something? Did he hurt you?" The look in Kelly's eyes as she noticed this 'girls' grip was a little too firm made Hanson feel very uneasy.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" she asked backing away before turning and heading quickly down the hall.

"Kelly!" Hanson shouted after her. He noticed she was heading for the payphones and was just about to follow her when he was stopped by a hand resting firmly on his shoulder.

"Miss Heyward?" Tom's stomach leapt into his throat at the sound of the priest's voice. He turned around and gave Father Mackenzie his sunniest smile.

"Sir, I was just..." he began before realising shortly afterwards that the guy really wasn't listening. He was just looking at Tom in a way that made him nervous and the guy was standing way too close.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see how you're settling in. I hope you don't think we've been neglecting you dear." he said, his demeanour so different from that of just a few moments ago.

"No. Everything's fine. Everyone's been making me feel really welcome."

"Good. I must say it's good to see you again." he said taking hold of Tom's hand and kissing the back of it. Hanson's eyes widened in shock and he decided he had to get out of here quick.

"I really have to get back to class now Sir." he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Don't worry, I'll clear it with your teacher." he said as he leaned in extremely close. "I'd like to see you at one of our meetings. It would be good for you to get to know the other students outside of school." he continued as he reached out and gently took hold of a few strands of the long dark wig.

"It's not really my thing" he replied, suddenly becoming rather claustraphobic.

"Give it a try. You may like it." the older man said as he stopped twirling Hanson's wig round his fingers and began nuzzling the area between Tom's neck and shoulders. If he hadn't been so horrified he would have found it funny. How long had it been since this guy had actually been anywhere near a woman? Must have been quite awhile if he couldn't tell that what he had his arms around felt very wrong.

"Yeah. That's what you should be thinking about now." Tom thought to himself. All coherent thought stopped however as Father Mackenzies hands got much too low for comfort.

"Sir, I don't think that's appropriate" he said, Tamara Heyward trying to remain dignified, while Tom Hanson wanted nothing more than to put this guy flat on his ass. "Right, mister, you let me go now or my stepfather will hear about this and I promise you he won't be happy about some dirty priest trying to grope his daughter." he snapped as he gripped the priests wrist and forced his hand away, not applying quite enough pressure to snap his wrist, even though he wanted to. The look in the man's eyes at the strength of the young girl in front of him almost made Hanson laugh.

"I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me. I promise you Miss Heyward, nothing like this has ever happened before and never will again."

"I'd like to go now please." he said, the icy glare he gave the man was pure Tom Hanson.

"Of course" he said backing away. "I'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet" he said. However the glare Tom threw his way quickly silenced him and sent him heading back to his office, tail between his legs. Forgetting all about Kelly Morris for the time being, Hanson shuddered; wiping the moisture the older man had left behind on his neck and headed for the bathroom, positive he was going to be violently sick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy?" Kelly Morris said urgently down the phone.

"Kel? What is it? Have you any idea how pissed Father Michael is going to be when I get back to class?"

"I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you."

"What's wrong Kel?" he asked softly.

"Mackenzie's coming down hard on me and I want to end this."

"What did he do?" Sam asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Just threats that's all."

"If he touches you..."

"Look, I can't do this anymore. I'm going to the police."

"Hey, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I've gotta tell someone. I saw Nikki's parents the other day. Sam they've been destroyed by this, they deserve to know."

"You're not gonna involve me are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to. Just come with me please."

"Ok. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Meet me there after school ok?"

"Ok. Be careful."

"Thanks Sammy. Bye"

"See you later."


	8. Chapter 8

To make absolutely sure he was late Doug had hung around outside the school pretending to fiddle with his bike. He had hung back just long enough to see Kelly Morris and Sam Taylor have a very short but intense looking conversation outside the school gate. The young girl looked quite agitated and Sam seemed to be trying to either calm her down or shut her up. He had thought of somehow getting Hanson's attention but he had already been whisked out of reach by the ever present Helen. It still baffled Doug as to how his partner always managed to collect strays.

He moved closer so he could try and catch some of what they were saying but as soon as Kelly noticed him her eyes narrowed she clammed up and quickly said goodbye before dashing for the school. Doug had to think quickly to cover his tracks, so he plastered a huge grin on his face and walked over to Sam.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully, "I thought seeing as though we're both late we could face the music together. You know, safety in numbers"

"You think?" Sam replied with a slight smile. The teenager was roughly the same height and build as Doug, and now he wasn't playing cool and distant he had a pleasant friendly face.

"Yeah. If he starts you hold him down, I'll kick him." Doug said looking deadly serious which raised a chuckle from Sam.

"I'm sorry I acted like such an ass yesterday. It's the old hands job to make the new guy feel welcome isn't it?"

"Oh I think I'll get over it."

"So why are you here? You won't have much luck picking up any of these girls. Most of them have never even seen a guy they're not related to."

"Hey, I've already pulled one." Doug said with a smile as they began to walk away.

"Really?!" Sam said looking at Doug in awe.

"Well, Tammy didn't go here when I met her."

"Oh my god. You're with the girl who's got my friend all spooked?!" he said as his eyes widened.

"The girl you were talking to?"

"Kelly, yeah."

"So you and her are..."

"No" Sam cut in. "We're just friends. Have been since we we're little kids".

"She did look kinda nervous. Why?"

"Well, your girlfriend kinda looks alot like her friend who died recently and it's a bit weird for her."

"Really?! The girl they found full of drugs?" Doug asked obviously taken aback. "Did you know her?"

"Yeah, you could say that. She was my girlfriend."

"Oh man, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. It's nothing to do with you." he said sadly. "You wanna see a picture?"

"Sure." Doug stood uncomfortably as the boy hunted for his wallet. No matter how many times he did this he never felt entirely comfortable with messing with these kids. This boy was obviously hurting and he was just playing him for information. He sighed inwardly as Sam held out a photo.

"Here she is. That's Nikki." he said softly. Doug carefully took the picture and studied it. In the picture Sam was smiling happily with his arm around the girl stood beside him. Sam was nearly as tall as Doug, and the girl in the photograph stood only a couple of inches short of Sam. As he studied the picture his eyes grew wide in shock. The girl who was smiling up at him from the picture could have been Tom Hanson's long lost sister. She had the same brown doe eyes and high cheek bones, even down to the crooked half smile. Hell, she even had long dark curly hair. This was weird to say the least.

"Big girl too." Doug said trying to seem unaffected.

"She was on the school swim team. Could've been separated at birth huh?" Sam said taking back the picture.

"Yeah." Doug replied distantly. Hey, you want a ride" he said brightening as he gestured towards his bike.

"It's only across the road" Sam said looking at Doug like he was nuts.

"I'm not leaving my baby in the middle of the street"

"No thanks. The time it would take you to get that heap going I could walk there and back again and I think I'm late enough."

"Don't worry, I'll be extra obnoxious and he'll focus all God's wrath on me."

"I owe you" Sam said laughing.

"I really am sorry about your girlfriend".

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well. Mr Taylor and Mr Porter. So good of you to come" Father Michaels greeted them as they entered the classroom. "Douglas, I thought we had agreed yesterday that your being late wasn't going to become a habit."

"No Sir. I said I'd think about it. And I have. I decided I liked things the way they are." Doug said offering the older man his most charming smile as muffled laughter resonated from the other students.

"I'm usually a very patient man, Mr Porter. But like most people I have my limits"

"Is that a challenge?" Doug said smirking.

"How would you like to spend an evening in detention Douglas?"

"Oooh, I have a choice?"

"Not really. Sit down!" Father Michaels said calmly and coldly. Doug flashed him one last smile before he and Sam headed for their seats. "Oh and Mr Taylor" he said causing Sam to spin round. "You can join him."

"Damn!" Doug thought to himself as they both sat down.

After pretending to pay attention to what the teacher was saying Doug gave up and started up a conversation with Sam, who was sat at the desk beside him. He eventually managed to turn the conversation to Nikki Stokely.

"So was she really on drugs?" Doug asked as tactfully as he could.

"No she wasn't" Sam snapped, sounding rather defensive.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. You hear things, you know. I mean, Tammy god bless her, she's a great girl and all, but she's just as bad a gossip as the rest of them. I was just curious".

"Don't worry about it. I'm just tired of people dragging her through the mud. She was a really good person"

"Have the police found out anything?"

"If they have I wouldn't know. Nikki's parents don't really think much of me."

"What, they try and keep you away from her? The whole princess in the tower bit?"

"No. They just did the typical parent thing of telling you they're disappointed in you."

"I hate that!"

Before Doug could ask the questions he really wanted answered a student entered the room and handed a note to Father Michaels.

"Well, Mr Taylor. Not only do you think you can arrive to class whenever you like you are also entitled to personal phone calls. Your sister needs to talk to you. You can take it at the school office. Make it quick will you. I have to at least pretend I'm teaching you something.

"Thank you Sir." Sam said as he rose from his seat.

"Sister?" Doug asked.

"It'll be Kelly. I told her to call if she needed me" he said quietly before apologising again to Father Michaels and leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom's first instinct was to rush straight for the bathroom and wash and scrub until his skin was red raw. However on reaching the bathroom he realised he would be blowing his own cover, well what was left of his cover. He was pretty sure that Kelly Morris was already onto him, the girl definitely knew something, the conversation in Father Mackenzie's office was evidence of that, only she wasn't telling. The thought of the middle aged priest brought another shudder of disgust, however an idea began to form. He could kill three birds with one stone. He could get out of this place, steer clear of Kelly and Mackenzie for a while and fill Doug in on what little he knew, while the overheard conversation was still fresh in his mind. All he had to do was point out a few facts to someone who obviously needed them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father Mackenzie was sat at his desk staring out the window and ringing his hands when the door to his office flew open and a furious Tamara Heyward stormed into the room.

"Ok here's how this is going to work. If anyone found out what you got up to when you spot young girls alone in your school, you will be out on your ass so fast your feet wouldn't touch the ground." 'she' said, the words pouring out not really fitting the soft voice. "No school in this country would ever let you set foot in the door, let alone teach there. As for your place in the church, do you think that the church would want to be associated with a man who gropes young girls while they're supposed to be in his care?"

"Look, I'm terribly sorry. You just remind me so much of someone and I..."

"I'm not finished." 'Tamara said, brown eyes blazing with anger. "I could have the authorities down on you like that" 'she' said snapping 'her' long fingers. "But I'm not going to. You're going to help me out and in return, you get to live in fear, looking over your shoulder for as long as I'm here, wondering if today is the day the police bust in and drag your ass outta here."

"How can I help?" he asked, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You're going to give me a pass and tell Sister Roberts that I'm going to be spending the next hour or so at the nurse's station."

"What if she sends someone to check on you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Where will you be really?" he asked nervously.

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that if you don't do everything I asked I'm going to bring you down, and hard!" Father Mackenzie scribbled a form and handed it to the furious young 'woman' before him.

"Thanks" 'she' said flatly. "Oh and one more thing. I will be watching you like a hawk, and if I ever find out if you've been harassing any of the other students...well, I'll leave that to your imagination shall I?" and with one last glare Father Mackenzie was left in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom closed the office door with a smile on his face. He had a particular distaste for men like Father Mackenzie and if he did hear that he'd tried his little move on any of these girls he would make sure he ended up behind bars. Maybe he'd tried it with Kelly, maybe even with Nikki. He thoroughly kicked himself for letting him know he was going to be watching him as he suddenly realised, this was the man who ran the prayer meetings that both Nikki and Kelly has suddenly stopped attending. Even if he had nothing to do with it he clearly knew something about Nikki Stokely's death. What could he do, he had an appalling temper. It would throw the guy off the sent though if he thought he was watching him because of his affection for underaged girls. So with pass in hand he headed for the gate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tom arrived at the boy's campus a short walk down the road he stood outside the door scanning the hallway. The only person he could see was the secretary sat behind a large desk. Unfortunately he doubted whether the secretary would be too accommodating in dragging Doug out of class to talk some girl. But it would seem Hanson's luck was still holding. He caught sight of a small boy walking up to the entrance, he couldn't have been more than thirteen and he looked terrified as he scampered towards the door.

"Hey kid." Tom said quietly as the boy reached where he was secluded just outside the door.

"Yeah?" he replied warily.

"There's someone in there I've gotta talk to and I need someone to help me get in or get him out."

"You're not getting in there, trust me." he said. Clearly they didn't take to having girls on campus. The kid could only be described as mousey and was obviously the target for every bored delinquent in the place.

"I just need you to distract her" he said pointing towards the woman inside "long enough for me to get in ok?"

"Sorry, if they found out I helped sneak a girl on campus, my life wouldn't be worth living."

"Look" Tom said pulling his wallet out of the bag Hoffs had insisted he carried round with him, hey at least it wasn't pink. "If you can get me past her" he said pointing at the elderly nun behind the desk, "you get $10"

"$10?" the kid said looking insulted.

"OK!" Tom said in frustration "10 now and another 10 once I'm out"

"Deal" the kid said as he gave Tom a wide sunny smile, and taking the $10 of course. Tom sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched the kid walking up to the desk.

"Bribing kids to get into school. Smooth Hanson" he thought to himself. As he watched the kid began gesturing wildly with his arms as the nun's eyes grew wider and more horrified. For a moment Tom thought the boy had told her he was there anyway, but soon after the elderly woman was flying past where Tom was hiding fast on the kid's heels. Tom smiled and quickly darted inside and scooted behind the desk before he was seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sam had dashed out of the room to take his call, Doug sat desperately trying not to fall asleep as he listened to Father Michaels droning monotone voice. He kept going over things in his head. How Hanson had said no one had anything but good things to say about this girl and how they had found nothing to convince him that this was nothing but another kid overdosing. In fact the only surprise he'd had was discovering Tom Hanson's female twin. He was snapped out of his thoughts as a voice came over the PA system.

"Could Douglas Porter please come to reception?"

There was something slightly familiar about the voice that took a few moments for Doug to register before he jumped up out of his seat.

"Sorry Sir" he said smiling at the even more infuriated man trying desperately to teach this class, "Can't help being in demand"

"Off you go Mr Porter" Father Michaels said with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Doug reached the reception area not a soul was in sight. He glanced around to make sure no one was there before he made his presence known.

"Tom?" he said softly looking round.

"Doug, behind here" he heard from behind the large reception desk. He glanced over and saw Tom sitting cross legged (not easy in a calf length skirt) leaning his back against the wall.

"Couldn't stand to be parted from me huh babe?" Doug said smiling.

"Just shut up and listen." Tom said nervously looking around. "I don't think the boyfriend has anything to do with Nikki's death."

"What do you mean?"

"I followed Kelly Morris when she got called to the principles office this morning. They were having a pretty strong disagreement."

"Oh yeah? What did you here?"

"Mackenzie was telling her to stop drawing attention to herself. He was trying to get her to keep going to these bible group things Helen was talking about."

"What? She having a crisis of faith?" Doug said sarcastically."

"She said she wasn't going back there after what happened to Nikki."

"You don't think she was just angry because God has taken her best friend away?" Tom began to reply but the words stopped before they passed his lips. That thought hadn't actually occurred to him. However it only took him moments to thoroughly dismiss this theory.

"No. She sounded frightened, like he was threatening her. She was saying she was going to tell someone. Mackenzie said that no one would take her word over his."

"You think the priest had something to do with it?!" Doug said only just managing to keep his voice down.

"This guy's not right Doug." Tom said, his deep brown eyes looking earnestly into his partners lighter ones. "I tried to talk to Kelly but I lost her when she went to make a phone call." Then after checking around once again he said "Penhall, I think she's onto me."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah. She made it quite clear when she asked who the hell I was before she ran."

"You don't think maybe she was just scared after arguing with Mackenzie."

"No. She told him she was suspicious of me."

"Oh!" Doug said suddenly, his eyes widening. "That reminds me. Tom, have you actually seen a picture of Nikki Stokely, other than the crime scene photo?"

"No. Why?" Hanson said wearily, only just managing to control the usually unconscious gesture of raking his hands through his hair.

"Sam Taylor showed me a picture. Man, you won't believe me but she looked just like you."

"What?"

"I don't mean you - you. I mean you now."

"Doug, as earth shattering as your insights may be, you're gonna have to back up cos you've lost me."

"She looks like she could be your twin sister Hanson."

"Really?"

"You don't have sister you're not telling me about cos you don't trust me with her do you?"

"No Doug." Tom said rolling his eyes. "I promise you if I ever found out I had a long lost sister, you're the first guy I would hook her up with." Tom's brows knitted together in thought as he glanced around the crowded space behind the desk. "He said I reminded him of someone." he said thoughtfully.

"Who?"

"Father Mackenzie."

"When."

"When he decided to try his luck when he found me outside his office." Tom said, his skin crawling at the memory. He looked up at his partner, expecting him to make some stupid joke or even just laugh. Instead Penhall looked deadly serious, angry even.

"He tried it on with you?"

"Yeah. And I'm betting when he said I reminded him of someone he meant Nikki."

"Yeah." Doug said flatly.

"And, just maybe he was trying the same thing with Nikki. Maybe now he's also trying it with Kelly."

"You think he killed her?"

"I'm not sure if anyone killed her. The girl was sky high on crack when she died. It could easily have been an overdose. We'll have to wait for Major Crimes to get the forensic and toxicology reports over to us."

"But you think he had something to do with it?"

"I'm betting he at least knows something or Kelly wouldn't be threatening to spill the beans."

"Maybe." Lightening suddenly hit Doug. "Hanson, there's no way this girl was a regular drug user. She was on the swimming team."

"Regular drug tests." Tom said with a slight smile.

"Yeah. So what do you think?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just decided to try it, and it went wrong. Look, I don't know how long that kid can keep the coast clear. I'm gonna go back and try and get into the student files. Keep an eye on Sam, cos that phone call Kelly made was most likely to him."

"He was called out of class earlier to answer a call. He said it would be her."

"Watch him..." Tom began. He was interrupted by the shrill voice of the secretary as she entered the reception area.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!" she yelled as Tom jumped to his feet, only just avoiding falling back down again. "Get back to your own campus now." she said grabbing Tom's arm and frog marching him towards the door. He smiled at the young boy who had hurried back in after the nun and discreetly held out his hand as he passed him by. The boy quickly took the $10 Tom held out and scuttled back to class.

"Hey!" Doug shouted out angrily. "Let go of hi...her"

"Back to class Mr Porter, unless you have a valid reason for being here, which I doubt!" Tom and Doug exchanged a last embarrassed glance before Tom was shoved out the door. Mauled by a middle aged priest and manhandled by a 60 year old nun. This day just kept getting better and better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi folks. Sorry I haven't been responding to your reviews. They are all very mcuh appreciated and I'm really glad you're all enjoying reading this. Thanks all. :0)**

Tom had spent the time in his remaining classes that morning by failing spectacularly at trying to get through to Kelly Morris. He was now positive his cover was blown, she did her best to avoid him, and when he did happen to find her within walking distance she disappeared. The time he didn't spend following Kelly was spent avoiding Father Mackenzie's attempts to explain himself and put the record straight. All in all this didn't rank very highly on his list of greatest days. So after finding out his first class right after lunch was gym, he decided that would be the perfect time to snoop around the school records. He did still have the pass he had been issued earlier that morning and suddenly suffered a relapse and had to return to the school nurse.

So while the hallways were quiet and deserted Hanson quietly made his way to the school office. On his first and only visit to the office when he and Fuller had gone school uniform shopping, Tom's watchful police trained eyes had registered the large filing cabinets containing the student records. It was on this cabinet that Hanson's attention was now focused. He was so intent on getting through the door without being seen that he didn't notice when footsteps approached from behind.

"Hey what are you doing?" said a familiar voice. Tom turned round and his irritation bubbled just below the surface as he was face to face with Helen Cresswell, who was herself legitimately sitting out gym class.

"Er..nothing I'm lost is all."

"Where are trying to get to?"

"I was looking for..." Tom began. Then as he looked at the young girl trying to find a plausible answer he realised that this girl could actually be a huge help. "Actually, I was trying to get into the school office."

"Why?"

"I need to get my file out. You see, there's certain things in it I don't really want hanging over my head. New start and everything." Tom said flashing his warmest smile. "And I could use a little help."

"You want me to be lookout?" Helen asked brightly.

"Why? Who's in there?" Tom asked puzzled.

"Nobody right now, and there shouldn't be until 2. But sometimes Sister Adams only goes out for a few minutes if she's got alot of work to do."

"Ok. Well could you keep an eye out and let me know if anyone comes in."

"Sure. How can I let you know?"

"What?" Tom asked beginning to get impatient.

"Well, shouldn't we have a signal or something?"

"How about you keep them away until I'm done, ok?"

"Ok" Helen said before Tom crept through the door and closed it gently behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanson headed straight for the filing cabinet and the draw containing all the students with names beginning with R - T and thumbed through them quickly locating Nikki Stokely's records. He quickly leafed through them before putting them through the copier and stuffing the copies in his bag. This way he could read them later in more detail without them being missed. As he was putting the papers back in the manila folder in which they were kept, something on the front sheet grabbed his attention. Doug had told him that Nikki had been on the swim team. The front sheet of the record showed that Nikki Stokely had ended her successful swimming career about 3 months ago. No reasons were stated as to why. Flicking through the pages he also noticed that Nikki had been sitting out gym class and arriving late nearly every morning for the past two months and had spent an unusual amount of time in the principles office for someone who was supposed to a be a normal happy teenager. Smiling to himself he began comparing school administrators to the CIA. Then on a gut feeling he rushed back over to the files and located that of Kelly Morris, still holding Nikki's file under his arm. As he ran Kelly's file through the copier he realised he still had hold of Nikki's file. He looked down at it suddenly as irrational suspicions began to run through his mind. He remembered how certain Doug had been that this girl was his spitting image. Despite the fact he was absolutely sure that he couldn't possibly have a sister he knew nothing about he opened the folder and began to methodically read through it. He didn't know what he was looking for, some mention of adoption maybe.

"They would never….No that's ridiculous" he thought to himself "I'd remember. The girl was 18, which would make me 4 or 5 years old when she was born". His eyes scanned the date of birth listed under her personal stats. "Hmm, only just 18. What a waste." he thought before silently apologising to his parents for letting Doug plant ideas in his head and placing both files back in their respective draws.

He had just grabbed the copies of Kelly's file and was just placing them in his bag when he heard Helen talking outside the door. He crept over to the door and just managed to peek through the window in the door without being seen and when he saw who Helen was talking to he prayed for some huge whole to open up and swallow him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Cresswell, what are you doing loitering in the hallways?" Father Mackenzie asked. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's gym class Sir, and I have a doctor's note." Helen replied sweetly

"So why are hanging around the office and using the time more productively?"

"I'm waiting for Sister Adams. I need a new blouse. This ones getting kinda ratty." she said pulling at her immaculate white blouse.

"Why don't I go in and get one for you?" At hearing this Tom nearly had a heart attack right there behind the door, and only just managed not to let out the string of profanity that was threatening to burst out.

"NO!" Helen burst out. Then regaining control of her voice, "I'm not sure what size I need and I think it better to leave that to Sister Adams."

"Ok. But I don't want to hear that you were late for your next class, ok Helen"

"Yes Father."

"Will we be seeing you at our meeting tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Helen said smiling brightly.

"Make sure you're on time for next period." he said over his shoulder.

As Tom listened to the priests footsteps getting further away he let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He stood up and straightened out his clothing before opening the door and popping his head out to make sure the coast was clear.

"It's ok, he's gone." Helen said smiling and trying not to laugh at the panicked look on 'Tamara's' face. "You owe me Tammy." Tom winced when she used that name and he made a mental note to floor Doug as soon as he next saw him.

"The guy gives me the creeps." Helen continued looking down the hall. Tom looked at her, intently studying her face.

"Hey, if he gives you the creeps, why do you go to these meetings?" Tom asked.

"If I tell you, you've gotta promise me you won't laugh."

"Okay, I promise."

"There's this guy that goes every week, he's really into it and it's the only time I get to see him."

"I see." Tom said smiling doing his best not to laugh. "So what goes on at these things?"

"Bible readings, food, we all talk together, you know, just hang out."

"So, do you believe in all that stuff or is it just to see this guy?"

"I did once. But there's only so much bad stuff you can hear about before you start to think maybe something's wrong."

"Yeah," Tom said thoughtfully. "So is Kelly into all the God stuff."

"She was, big time. Well, until Nikki died, then she stopped coming. I guess she got to the point where blind faith wasn't enough anymore."

Tom looked at Helen and started to quickly reassess his opinion of this girl. She was actually rather bright, despite her penchant for gossip and her constant verbal diahorrea.

"I know what you mean" Tom said with a distant look in his eyes." Did Nikki believe in God and all that?"

"I think so. She had a lot of problems."

"What kind of problems?" Tom asked softly

"Oh the usual. Parents and stuff. But she had Father Mackenzie to talk to. He saw her through a lot."

"They we're pretty close huh?"

"Not really. He'd just listen to her worries once a week."

"What? Was it like an AA meeting or something?" Tom said smiling doing his best to make this seem like casual curiosity.

"Nah. Stuff like that is private. Unless she wanted us to know we didn't hear anything."

"I see." Tom replied distantly.

"Why are you so curious about Nikki?"

"I dunno. Someone said I look like her. I was just interested."

"You do actually. She was a little taller though." Tom was genuinely shocked by this and only just managed to cover his reaction.

"So, this doctors note? They get you outta gym class every time?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting." Tom said thoughtfully as they headed back down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

The end of the school day finally came and Tom, tailed by the ever present Helen Cresswell, was making his way to the exit to wait for Doug when he saw Kelly Morris across a crowd of over excited teenaged girls. She was looking around nervously as if she was expecting someone to jump out and follow her. Tom thought it was probably him she was looking out for as he had spent most of the afternoon trying to talk to her. He decided to stay lost in the crowd and watch her from a distance. Noticing her nervous state he decided to follow her.

"If you see Douggie, tell him I'll see him at home ok." He said turning to Helen.

"Where are you going?" Helen said puzzled.

"I gotta do ….stuff" he said simply as he headed down the hall.

"Where should I say you've gone if he asks me?" she shouted after him.

"I don't know. Home" he said with a wave of his hand. It didn't really matter, he would catch up with Doug back at Chapel. He trailed down the corridor after the small girl, keeping close to the edge of the wall and to any available cover, watching for any sign as to why she seemed so nervous. One of the other girls stopped her, smiling warmly at her and placing a friendly arm around her. It was one of the girls Helen had introduced him to at lunch the other day, Emily or something, he couldn't quite remember. Kelly seemed extremely anxious to be rid of this girl, from where he was standing, Tom couldn't make out the conversation, but watching Kelly's face, he could see the tension and the short replies Emily was receiving. She made short work of ridding herself of her unwelcome guest and hurried away out the door. Still maintaining his distance and staying with the crowd Hanson headed after her. As the crowd dispersed and thinned out to a trickle of other students and general public, Hanson silently thanked Hoffs for not forcing him to wear heels. The soft padding of his footsteps was easily drowned out by the clicking of Kelly's high heels.

Suddenly she ground to a halt listening intently to the noise of the street around her. Before she turned around Tom ducked behind a car parked conveniently by the side of the road and watched as she scanned the street. He stayed safely behind the cover of the old Corvette until she had satisfied herself that she couldn't see anyone suspicious and set off round the corner. After glancing quickly round himself, Tom headed after her. By now he was beginning to know this city pretty well and he was starting to form a pretty good idea of where she was heading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doug walked through the halls on Sam Taylor's heels. He had a gut feeling that something was going on. He has come to trust his partners instincts, after all the guy had turned out to be a scary judge of character, yet no matter how convinced Tom was that Sam had nothing to do with Nikki's murder, he wasn't so sure. He seemed like a nice enough kid, nothing like some of the slime he had encountered over the past couple of years, and he seemed to have really cared about Nikki. But something didn't add up. The nagging voice (that sounded strangely like Dorothy's) in the back of his mind just wouldn't quit. He couldn't stop wondering how Nikki could've been on crack, or bought it for that matter, without at least one person knowing. Logic said to Doug that the one person would most likely be her boyfriend.

"So, you got anything planned. You wanna grab a pizza or something?" Doug asked in his usual exuberant fashion.

"Maybe some other time." Sam replied.

"Come on, man. You need to take your mind off stuff. I know someone who'll give us a few beers" he said suggestively.

"Like I said, another time. Anyway, don't you have to pick up that fine looking piece you dropped off this morning?"

"Oh, she's mad at me cos I only called her twice last night". Doug said with a slight grin and desperately trying not to laugh imagining Hanson's reaction to being called a fine looking piece.

"Sorry Doug. I've got some things I really gotta do. I promised someone you see and it's kind of important."

"No problem. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

Doug watched as Sam headed off down the road.

"Promised someone he'd do something important." He thought to himself. With one wistful look back at his motorcycle Doug shrugged his shoulders and followed quickly after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly was leading Hanson on a merry dance through the streets of the vast city. This girl was on to him, he was sure. Somehow she knew he was there, or at least that someone was, and again, common sense would suggest to her that it was him. The question was, just how wide had his cover been blown. Did she know who and what he was, why he was there? He hoped not. Maybe it was just that his resemblance to her departed friend made her nervous. It must be rather creepy to have someone who apparently looks remarkably like a dead person asking questions about her. He really hoped that was all there was to it. Besides, even if his cover was blown it was hardly his fault. He had told Fuller he wouldn't be able to pull this one off. But then his act seemed to be fooling everyone else, even Dorothy he thought to himself chuckling quietly.

He snapped out of his thoughts as his surroundings began to seem very familiar. Suddenly, like a lighting bolt to his brain, Tom realised that she was heading to the Hastings Precinct's station. She was going to the police. Hanson groaned inwardly.

"Perfect!" he thought. Hastings was stretched as it was and there had been talk about their precinct being disbanded. The good old mayor's office trying to be more cost effective. Whatever Kelly told them would probably take six days to file and even longer for someone to get round to investigating.

As she neared the building Kelly was joined by anther figure. St Mary's was located in an area of Hastings that was still relatively respectable, nice houses with well kept gardens and white picket fences, the kind lined with vast shrubbery. In his eagerness to get out of sight if the two teenagers, Hanson caught his foot in one of the overgrown routes on one of these bushes that lined the sidewalk across from the station and stumbled into it.

"Shit!" he said softly as he glanced over and noticed Kelly and who he now realised was Sam Taylor looking nervously up and down the street. As luck would have it they were not looking in Hanson's direction. He quickly scanned the immediate area for a convenient hiding place and saw nothing but the bushes.

"Why is it always bushes?" he thought to himself rolling his eyes and disappearing as quickly as possible into the offending shrubbery, catching his wig and restricting skirt on the way in. The numerous twigs and leaves clawed at his face as he crouched down and positioned himself for a better view.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doug had easily followed Sam to the building on the outskirts of the Hastings area. The 18 year old was obviously in a hurry and was totally oblivious to the large man following him. However as Doug noticed the figure of Kelly Morris that his quarry was running towards he panicked and looked for the nearest cover. He didn't know if Kelly had seen him with Hanson outside the school but he didn't want to take any chances, so he threw himself behind the nearest cover, which happened to be the bushes growing along the sidewalk.

He landed roughly on something rather large that let out a surprised yelp that mirrored his own perfectly. He lifted his head up from the floor and found his light hazel eyes looking into very angry chocolate ones.

"You!"

"Hanson? Oh god, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok. You're sitting on me!"

"Sorry." Doug said sheepishly as he rose up on his knees. "What are you doing here? he asked as he helped Hanson up.

"I followed Kelly. You?"

"Sam".

"I guess they both had the same idea." Tom said as he resumed looking through the branches at the teenagers across the street.

Sam and Kelly seemed to be having a rather heated discussion. Kelly looked both angry and scared. Sam was growing impatient and the look on his face was grim and stubborn. Kelly was growing more and more distressed. Hanson strained to hear what they were saying but all he could catch was mumbled voices. These two knew something and they needed to find out what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kelly" said the familiar voice as a hand rested on her shoulder. Kelly Morris turned round and pulled the young man into a hug.

"Thank God Sam. I thought you wouldn't show."

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as he pulled away.

"I'm scared half to death."

"It'll be ok. Your doing this for Nikki remember." He said as he affectionately tucked her long wavy hair behind her ear. She turned to walk into the building but spun round again turning panicked eyes on her friend.

"I can't do it." She said distraught. "The police are investigating, they'll find out for themselves soon enough."

"And what do you think will happen then?" Sam said beginning to get angry. "They'll know we withheld information. You already said you think Doug's girlfriend is snooping around. It's only a matter of time."

"Oh, Doug now is it?" she snapped.

"Will you stop. Look he's a good guy, and I'm sure this Tammy is only trying to help."

"Oh come on! Have you seen her?"

"Yes, it's weird I know. I just really think you're reading too much into this."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Do you want me to come in with you?"

"I can't do this." She said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Ok. I'll do it" he said, his features set in grim lines.

"No Sam. I'm not letting you go in there."

"Look. Someone has to." His face softened as put his hands on the petite girl's shoulders. "I promise it will be ok."

"You're really going to do this aren't you?"

"For you and Nikki." He smiled at her. "Go home".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom and Doug watched this exchange with interest. They saw Kelly stand up on her toes and kiss Sam's cheek before she turned and walked quickly away, looking back only once. At this glance back Tom saw something like shock register on her face and for one awful moment he was sure they made eye contact. Doug felt Hanson stir beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he grabbed hold of Tom's arm.

"I think she saw us. I'm gonna follow her" he said as if stating the obvious.

"But he's goin' in, and if she's have seen us don't you think she'd be running much faster" Doug said gesturing across the street. Tom let out a sigh and sat down cross legged on the grass.

"So what now?" Penhall asked.

"We wait" Hanson replied shortly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me". Officer Dorian looked up from her paperwork to see the tall blond kid standing over her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need to talk to someone. I have information about Nikki Stokely's death."

"Someone will be right with you" Dorian said, her green eyes sharp and serious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doug was still intently watching the building across the road and Tom was sat patiently picking the debris from his curly wig. Hoffs was gonna kill him when he got back to the Chapel.

"Hey!" Doug said suddenly, "He's coming".

"About time!" Hanson said as he moved to crouch beside his partner and trying to work out stiffness in his back. After nearly an hour of hiding in the bushes they were beginning to ache in places they didn't know existed.

"So what now? Do we just let him go, or do we follow him?" Tom said

"No problem. All we gotta do is go in and ask nicely for them to tell us what Sammy told them"

"Couldn't hurt" Tom said with a shrug as he half pulled his partner to his feet.

As ragged looking pair headed for the building, Tom followed behind his partner, still picking leaves out of his 'hair'. He silently prayed that Sam had either confessed to killing Nikki, or told them who or what had so he could drop the drag act. He suddenly found himself walking smack into the back of his best friend as he ground to a halt in front of the building.

"What is it?" Tom asked in a low whisper looking round to make sure that their teenaged friends had not made a reappearance.

"Look who's on duty." Doug answered as he pointed a finger through the glass panelled doors at the figure behind the desk.

Tom's eyes were met by a familiar sight. The slim, green eyed, auburn haired Officer Jennifer Dorian. Hanson had spent six months at the academy with the young Officer Dorian and over the past couple of years he and Penhall had come into contact with her on a number of occasions when running background checks and requesting funds over at Parker Centre.

"Shit! What is she doing here?" Hanson asked horrified.

"Probably helping cover shifts. You know how short they are. Anyway, this'll be cake. She knows us and it shouldn't be too difficult to get her to help us out."

"You can't be serious. I'm not going there like this. She'll recognise me."

"What are you worried about. You look gorgeous." Doug said suppressing laughter as he picked more leaves out of his friends wig. However the glowering look Tom was giving him made him decide that maybe this wasn't the time to wind him up any further. "Responsible police officer time" he said to himself. Then he turned his attention back to his partner.

"Ok" he said, "I'll go in and see what I can get out of her ok. You can stay here."

"Thank you" Tom replied impatiently.

"But I'm only doing this cos I love you." He said with a smirk.

"My hero!" Hanson replied smiling despite himself as his eyes followed Penhall's progress through the doors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's it going Dorian?" Doug said cheerfully as he approached the officer behind the desk.

"Penhall!" she replied with a smile. "Good to see you. Is this a social call or are you looking for favours?"

"Actually that kid who was just interviewed, he's involved in a case me and Hanson are working on and I'd kinda like to know why he was here."

"Come on Penhall. You know you have to wait until everything's filed before it can be released."

"Yeah, but this pertains to a possible homicide, and we need all the information we can get right now." Doug said smiling and giving Dorian his best puppy dog eyes.

"Still trying that one Doug?" Dorian said with a smile. "Look. I'll try and get it rushed through and have it sent over to Jump Street as soon as I can. How's that?"

"It'll have to do" Doug said. "But could you really rush it through?" he said with a whiny note in his voice.

"I'll do as much as I can. You know how many problems they're having down here."

"Thanks. You know you've always been my favourite girl."

"Still a charmer too." She said with a warm smile. She had quickly developed a soft spot for the teddy bear like Doug Penhall and his smaller more reserved partner. She gave a sly smile as she glanced out the door, before a more concerned expression appeared on her kind face. "Hey, how is Hanson? We heard about his girlfriend and we're all really sorry."

"It was rough, but he's doing ok now. Actually," Doug said smiling, "He's gone through some huge changes, you wouldn't even recognise him." He said before turning and heading for the door.

"Tell Hanson curl's suit him!" Dorian said with a wicked grin. Doug spun round and stared at her dumbly.

"How-" he began to ask. Dorian pointed to a figure sat on the grass, back to the building.

"You two never travel alone" she said with a shrug. Doug smiled to himself, shook his head and walked out the door.

When he got half way to the side walk Hanson jumped him.

"So what did she say?"

"She said hey!" Doug said walking away with a grin on his face. Tom stood dead still for a beat before glaring at his partners back.

"I hate you!" he said as he followed after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Ioki sat quietly at his desk going through a huge pile of reports, making the most of the rare silence. The only other person in the room was his partner Judy Hoffs, who was taking advantage of the peaceful atmosphere to rest her aching head for a few moments. Their quiet time was interrupted suddenly as Hanson and Penhall bounded into the room accompanied by their usual bickering and griping.

"Look I didn't tell her anything ok. You were the one dumb enough to sit right in front of the door where everyone could see you."

"How could she possibly have known it was me just from looking at my back?"

"I don't know." Doug said turning to face his friend with a smile. "Maybe it was the stick up your ass that gave you away." He said barely able to keep from hysterics. After two years, Hanson's indignant act was still always fun to watch.

"I'm so glad I have a friend like you" Hanson replied sarcastically. Doug simply smiled and bent down to plant a kiss on Tom's forehead. Rolling his eyes and giving a long suffering sigh Tom turned his attention to Harry and Judy.

"Where's Fuller?" he asked

"He's been in with Morgan for quite a while now. Judy replied her eyes still tightly shut as she tried to fend off her growing headache.

"Yeah. He dropped off the forensics and toxicology reports. Must be some pretty heavy stuff." Harry added.

Tom let out a heavy sigh and collapsed at his desk beside Judy's, Doug perched on the corner on Tom's other side looking as weary as the rest of them. Had high school really been that much work when they were kids?

As the two men situated themselves beside her Judy opened her eyes slightly catching a glimpse of the vision before her. What she saw made her eyes shoot wide open.

"Hanson! What have you been doing?" she demanded looking rather harassed.

"We followed Kelly and Sam. Turned out they were going to the cops."

"That doesn't explain…." She began before noticing Doug with a wry smile on his face signalling frantically for her to cease that particular line of questioning.

"Oh. This?" Tom said holding out his hand and displaying two badly chipped nails.

"Er, yeah." Judy said slowly. "You know I only have so many of those." She said regaining her composure.

"Thank god" Tom said under his breath.

Just then the door to Fuller's office opened and he and Morgan stepped out and headed towards the small group. Fuller favoured Hanson with a strange look before signalling for them all to join him round the large table in the centre of the room.

"Everyone this is Captain Morgan from major crimes. He's helping out with the Stokely case." They nodded at the older grey haired man who Hanson recognised as being the suit from downtown who had almost sent him clattering down the chapel stairs a few days ago.

"This is Officer Hoffs, Ioki, Penhall…." Fuller began introducing each of his team in turn.

"And you must be Officer Hanson." Morgan said.

"I was, now I'm not sure anymore Sir." Tom replied with a crooked smile.

"Well you're a braver man than me son!" he said before getting down to business." We've got the completed forensic and toxicology reports back on Nikki."

"Anything interesting?" Tom asked

"Five partially dissolved rocks were found in her stomach when they opened her up" Fuller said grimly.

"So it was an overdose." Tom said flatly. "Unless there's a way to force feed someone that amount of crack."

"Look's that way." Fuller replied.

"It doesn't fit." Penhall spoke up.

"He's got a point, captain" Hanson said backing his partner's suspicion. "She wasn't a regular user. She was kinda the star of the school swimming team. It would have shown up on the drug tests."

"You have a point."

"But " Tom said thoughtfully "she quit about three months ago."

"That makes sense" Morgan said from his position behind Fuller. The four young officers turned questioning eyes on their captain.

"Nikki Stokely was three months pregnant" Fuller said dully.

"That would be why she quit" Judy suggested.

"Yeah. I pulled her and Kelly Morris' files. She was sitting out gym and missing a lot of school. Funny thing is Kelly's file shows her being absent whenever Nikki was, but there's no mention of either of them being punished" Hanson said softly. "Why would she quit swimming because of the baby and then swallow a ton of drugs?"

"Maybe she got scared" Ioki offered.

"Maybe." Fuller said. "Young girl pregnant and alone, parents too wrapped up in themselves to notice."

"It would have shown on any random drug test that she was pregnant." Judy said. "She might have quit so no one would find out."

"Fair point"

"Where would she find the money for that much? These aren't poor kids, coach. They live in nice houses and have nice things sure. But they're not rich by any means. Snobs maybe but not rich. Certainly not to the point where an 18 year old can get her hands on thousands of dollars to buy drugs." Hanson said. "And from what people say about her, I don't think she seems the type that would even know how to go about finding them either."

"Maybe someone gave them to her." Harry said.

"Could be." Fuller replied. "Doug, what have you got from the boyfriend?"

"Nothing except that he seemed to really care about her, and it's pretty obvious he misses her. He seems like a good guy actually."

"Well, I guess he didn't tell you that he's been busted three times for possession of class A narcotics." Fuller said handing Doug the printout he held in his hand.

"I don't believe it!" Doug said as his eyes skimmed the paper.

"Believe it." Fuller replied.

"He gave Nikki the drugs?" Harry asked.

"I really don't think he'd do that" Doug said.

"Err, Coach" Hanson interrupted. "Doug and I followed Sam and Kelly to the station in Hastings. We think Sam went in and gave a statement."

"What did it say?"

"We're waiting for it to be filed so we can get hold of a copy."

"Officer Dorian said she'd get one over to us as soon as she can" Doug explained.

"Ok. Anything else?" Fuller asked

"Er…..yeah." Tom said uncomfortably. "This morning I followed Kelly to the principles office. He was telling her to stop drawing attention to herself and that if she said anything no one would take her word over his. She was pretty upset and it sounded like he was threatening her."

"The priest?" Fuller asked his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. He runs these bible meetings I told you about. Meetings that both Kelly and Nikki stopped going to."

"I'm listening."

"Helen Cresswell says that Nikki spent quite a bit of time talking to Father Mackenzie in private. Apparently he was listening to her problems."

"So you think he knows something?" Captain Morgan asked.

"Yeah I do. Aside from that argument in his office, this guy is definitely not right."

"What do you mean?" Fuller asked.

"He err….." Hanson began, his eyes focused firmly on his feet and deliberately avoiding the eyes of the others around him. "We were outside his office and um…"

"He groped Hanson" Doug blurted out getting impatient.

"Thank you Doug. That could have been really embarrassing" Tom said smiling sarcastically at his partner.

"HE WHAT?" Hoffs, Ioki and Fuller all burst out, Judy and Harry's eyes swimming with suppressed laughter. Chewing on a chipped nail, Tom nodded his head. Still avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe we should have sent Doug in with in you as a chaperone" Fuller said with a slight smile.

"Hey, The McQuaid Sisters." Doug said enthusiastically, grinning as he gave Tom an exuberant high five. "This could have potential" Tom smiled despite himself and chuckled as he pictured The McQuaid Sisters making a grand entrance into the hallways of St Mary's. Seeing the impatience of both Captains Fuller and Morgan he once again grew serious.

"He said I reminded him of someone."

"Who?" Morgan asked.

"I think he meant Nikki." Tom answered. "I seem to remind a lot of people of her." Fuller reached down for the file he had tossed on the table and opened it, pulling out a photograph and handing it to Tom.

"See for yourself" he said as Hanson reached out and took the picture from him. Fuller watched with interest as the shock registered on the young officer's face. As he studied the picture Tom saw a girl looking back at him with eyes just like the ones that looked out of the mirror every morning. The smile was the exact mirror of his own, all apart from one crooked tooth at the front. He registered slight annoyance as he noticed that Helen had been right when she said she thought Nikki had been slightly taller. Numerous conflicting thoughts raced through his mind. Maybe it was coincidence that this girl happened to look so much like him. The longer he looked however, the more he realised this girl resembled photo's he had seen of his mother at that age more closely than him.

"Whoa" Ioki said as he looked over Tom's shoulder at the photograph. "She looks like she could be your sister"

"Well, she's not!" Tom said a little too defensively. "Anyway" he said his voice returning to its usual soft calm tone. "She doesn't look that much like me."

"What?" Ioki said. "Are we looking at the same picture?"

"Well, they're not identical" Doug offered. "See her nose is more pointed, and her eyes aren't as big. Oh and her face is a slightly different shape." He stopped suddenly and looked round at the disturbed looks his companions were sending his way.

"We need to spend more time apart" Tom said looking warily at his partner.

"Oh come on. I spend all day every day with him." Doug said defensively. Then turning to Judy, "Like you don't know every line on Ioki's face." Judy just shrugged and went back to looking at the photograph Tom still held in his hand.

"It really is uncanny" she said.

"I'm still prettier" Tom said with a smile, trying to change the mood and maybe change the subject. The truth was he was starting to think they may have a point and he couldn't silence the voice in the back of his head telling him that maybe they might be right.

"So who's the Father, and where did she get hold of that amount of drugs?" Doug asked.

"I don't know" Fuller replied. "Could Sam be the father Doug?"

"He'd be the obvious choice. Maybe he didn't want to be saddled with a kid and gave her the drugs to try and get rid of it."

"Which would make him responsible for her death." Ioki said

"It could've been Mackenzie" Tom said softly. "They obviously had some kind of relationship. The transcript I pulled said she was only 18 last month" Tom said meaningfully. "Whoever the father of her baby was could be looking at being charged with statutory rape."

"Well we can't do anything without proof" Fuller put in. "Harry, I want you to find out anything you can about Mackenzie. Even if he had nothing to do with Nikki's death, his behaviour in that school is cause for concern. Hanson, Penhall, stick with Sam and Kelly. I don't want them to be able to move without us knowing. One of them might know how and where she got the drugs"

"Okey dokey Coach" Hanson said as he discreetly pocketed the photograph while reaching into Judy's purse and locating a nail file and going to work on the damaged false nails.

"Can't we run tests to find out who the father is?" Judy asked.

"We're working on it" Morgan answered her.

"Maybe she told Kelly."

"Good point Jude. What do you think Tom?"

"I think she knew about the baby. If she knows about the father I'll get it out of her if I can. But I think she's on to me Captain, and if she isn't I freak her out so much she won't talk to me."

"Keep on it. Doug, call Dorian and get a rush on that statement"

"I'm on it." Doug said getting up and heading for his desk.

"Tom, get yourself invited along to Mackenzie's group."

"No problem, Coach."

"And Hanson?" Fuller said looking at the young officer with distaste. "If I were you, I'd forget about the nails and worry about the rest of my appearance."

"What?" Tom asked impatiently.

"Here honey." Hoffs said taking a small mirror out of her purse and handing it to Tom.

The sight that met him was one he was sure would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. The wig was askew, the curls sticking out everywhere, complimented by the remaining debris from the bushes in which they had hidden, and the long bangs of his own hair that had slipped free of the wig and were now plastered to his forehead. The makeup that Judy had spent so long applying that morning was smeared all over his face and the mascara circled his eyes like a bruise. His eyes widened and his friends could see his face turning red under the layers of paint.

"DOUG!" he yelled springing to his feet. "YOU WERE GONNA HAVE ME TALK TO DORIAN LOOKING LIKE THIS?!"

"Oops" Doug said as he hung up the phone and jumped to his feet putting his desk between him and his disgruntled partner.

"Come on Tommy. Where's your sense of humour?"

"I'm gonna kill you." Tom spat, his dark eyes glaring at his friend.

"You all heard that!" Doug said turning to face his co-workers still seated at the large conference table. "Open threats to murder a police officer." Penhall's eyes widened in shock and he darted for the stairs as Hanson vaulted over the desk, how he managed in that skirt being a mystery, and headed after him.

Sat at the table Harry looked over at Judy, a grin plastered on his face.

"They're such a cute couple, don't you think?" he said chuckling.

"I always thought so" Judy replied laughter dancing in her dark eyes as she watched the two young men darting headlong down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Hanson pulled his Mustang to a stop outside the small white panelled house which for most of his life he had called home. All the lights were on and shining through the windows, which on these cold winter nights made the house look warm and welcoming. In fact Tom couldn't remember a time when this house didn't look comforting and warm. Tonight however he wasn't looking forward to walking through that door. He hated himself for what he had been thinking but he just couldn't banish these suspicions from his mind so he took a deep breath, climbed out of the car and made his way up the driveway.

Usually he would just walk in the door and call out but it didn't seem appropriate tonight for some reason, so he tapped softly on the door and wrapped his coat around him to keep the chill at bay.

A short time after a dark haired woman, who looked about 40 years old, despite being older, with eyes very like her son's opened the door. Her eyes lit up and a surprised smiled appeared on her face as she saw the young man stood on the doorstep.

"Tommy. You never said you were coming round."

"Hi Mom. Sorry, it was kind of a last minute thing."

"Did you forget your key or something?"

"Yeah." Tom lied still trying to decide how to approach this. Margaret Hanson noticed the nervous tension in her son and looked at him with concern.

"Everything alright?" she asked as he followed her through the little hall way.

"Sure."

"How's work?" she said cheerfully while still studying his face.

"Good." He replied uncomfortably. Then let out a deep sigh and raked his hands through his hair as he decided the best way would be to just come out with it. They had reached the small kitchen where Margaret had obviously just been cleaning dishes. As he noticed that there was more than one lot of dishes Tom was completely thrown.

"You got company?" he asked his mother, surprised.

"No." she replied.

"Who was he? Please tell me Bob's not back on the scene."

"Just a friend honey." She said with a small knowing smile on her face at the thought of the tirade she was sure was on its way. Her young son had other things on his mind at that moment and let it slide. He took her hand and led her over to one the chairs that surrounded the little table in the corner.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something." He said, his face calm and deadly serious as he knelt in front of her.

"Tommy, what's happened?" she asked concern and worry etched in her face.

"Nothing's happened. I just need you to explain this." He said as softly and calmly as he could as he pulled out the photograph of Nikki Stokely and handed it to his worried mother.

"Who's this?" she said looking from her son back to the picture with an extremely confused expression.

"I was hoping you could tell me Mom."

"I don't know. Tommy what is this?"

"The Twilight Zone maybe?" Tom said impatiently as he got to his feet.

"Look sweetheart I…." she began genuinely puzzled as to what was happening before Tom whirled round.

"Were you cheating on Dad?" he demanded.

"What?" Margaret said, her eyes flashing with anger as she glared at her son.

"This girl looks too much like you for this to be coincidence Mom."

"I think you better go home." She said coldly as she stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some explanation." He said as his irrational fierce temper began to flare. "Everyone who's set eyes on this girl seems to think I have this long lost sister. Now if this girl is anything to do with me I think I deserve to know."

"I thought you were supposed to be a police officer." She said with a bitter laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked icily.

"You come here and accuse me of cheating on your father, the man I loved more than anything on God's green earth, with nothing but a photo of some girl to back it up."

"A girl that just happens to have more than a slight resemblance to both of us, and none whatsoever to Dad."

"I'm not going to discuss this any further. It's ridiculous." She said throwing her hands in the air and walking out of the kitchen towards the front door. Tom followed her.

"That's what I thought at first."

"Oh so you do have some of the sense you were apparently born with." She said as she flung the front door open, gesturing for Tom to walk through it as quickly as possible.

"Mom…"

"Look, Tom. You're my son and I love you, that's not ever going to change but right now I don't think I can stand to look at you. Go."

"Her name's Nikki Stokley, Mom. Who is she?" he asked, calmly looking her in the eye. At hearing this name, Margaret took the photo from Tom's hand walked slowly to the living room and slumped down on the nearest chair, still staring at the girl smiling up at her.

"My God!" she said so softly Tom could barely hear her.

"So you do know who she is?"

"Yes I do" she said looking up at her son. "Tommy, she's your cousin." She said with a small bitter laugh.

"What?" he said, his anger quickly deflated as it was replaced by complete confusion. The look on his face brought another small laugh from Margaret.

"But, you're an only child." He said puzzled.

"No. I have a sister but we had a huge falling out when you were only tiny and I haven't seen or heard from her since. So there you are, you've got your answer. Now if you've finished insulting me I think you should go home."

"Mom…" he began, feeling like he was three inches tall.

"I don't want to hear it Thomas."

"Yikes! Full name. I'm in trouble aren't I?" he said pulling the lost boy expression that had gotten him out of trouble so many times as a child. "Mom, I'm sorry. But you can see how I got the idea, and everyone kept saying how much she looked like me and…"

"I can't believe you would think so little of me."

"I know. I've been an idiot."

"I suppose I should have told you."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago."

"It matters Mom." He said softly. "Because Nikki's dead."

Margaret's head shot up when she heard this and she looked at her son horrified. Still holding the picture in her hand, she looked down at the niece she never met and now never would.

"How do you know? And where did you get this?" she asked turning watery eyes on Tom.

"The police think she may have been murdered." he said gently. "They turned the case over to Jump Street and Doug and I are investigating."

"They gave the case to you?" she asked horrified. "Do they know who she is?"

"No. But most of them have bets on her being my sister" he said, a small smile twitching at his face. "Please tell me" he asked. Margaret took a deep breath.

"My sister's name is Alison. She's three years younger than me and we were always very close. Your aunt used to follow me everywhere I went when we were kids. Even after I married your father I still saw her all the time. She was always round here telling me about the latest guy she was dating." She smiled at the sick expression on Tom's face.

"She wasn't very good at settling, honey. Anyway when she turned 20 she started acting a bit wild. She'd hang out in night clubs alone, ending up going home with any guy that would pay her attention. Your grandparents were very protective of Alison, as she was the youngest, and I guess she was trying to make up for missing out on being a teenager in a very short space of time. Eventually she met this boy, Jake, and she seemed to calm down. He really made her happy. He seemed like a good guy, friendly, polite, took care of her, he even seemed to be quite fond of you. That's where it started really. You see they used to look after you when your father and I needed time out together. Don't look like that Tommy, how do you think you ever got here?" she said grinning wickedly as she saw her son wince.

"They regularly took you out places and we didn't think anything of it cos you always seemed so happy to see them. Anyway, your grandparents had paid for me and your father to go to Paris for our anniversary. They thought it would be nice as we couldn't afford a honeymoon when we got married. We left you with Alison thinking we could trust her." she said as a small sob escaped her.

"Mom, what happened?" Tom asked softly as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We got back home and there was a message from your Gran saying that you were with her and we had to get over there as soon as possible. So we headed over there sick with worry thinking you were ill or had been hurt. When we got there my mother was in tears and it took us ages to calm her down and make some sense of what she was trying to say. Anyway, it turned out that Alison and her boyfriend had been arrested for selling drugs and they had been in custody for three days. Apparently they had been doing this for the past two years, ever since they got together. I couldn't believe it, my own sister dealing drugs."

"That's why you haven't spoken to your sister in 20 years?"

"No. I was angry of course, but it wasn't until I found out how they were getting them about that I washed my hands of her. They had been hiding drugs in the pushchair when they took you out. Mom found you sat playing with a bag full of what turned out be heroine. When she heard, Alison was so upset and scared of what might have happened that she told my mother everything and called the police. Of course the police thought me and your father must have known about it and suspended him. They found it very hard to believe that someone could be using his son to sell drugs without him knowing. He nearly lost his job. Luckily Alison eventually convinced them that we knew nothing about it and in exchange for them going easy on her told them everything. Your father and I had only been married about five years, you would have been only three years old."

"This guy Nikki's father?"

"No. As far as I know he spent six years in prison and none of us heard from him again. Nikki's dad is some insurance broker. They live pretty well I hear."

"How did you know about Nikki if you haven't seen your sister in all this time?"

"Your Gran always told me how she was getting on. I didn't want to see her Tommy, but I still needed to know she was ok."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know. We just didn't think it was something you needed to know about. Honey, it was so long ago and after your Gran died it just seemed easier to forget." Margaret answered wiping tears away from her eyes.

"You should have told me." He said seriously. Anymore surprises I should be aware of?" Tom said with a wry smile trying to somehow lighten the situation. Margaret gave a small chuckle.

"Only unless they're a surprise to me too."

"20 years is a long time to hold a grudge Mom. She's just lost her daughter. Gran's not here anymore, don't you think she might need you right now?"

"Tom, honey, it's been so long. We don't have anything to give each other."

"How do you know if you don't go find out?"

"She used my baby to sell drugs and she put my family in danger. I'm supposed to just forgive that?"

"She's your sister. You and Dad always taught me that family was the most important thing in life. We're you wrong?" he asked softly as he looked into his mother's tearful face. She smiled and gently patted his cheek.

"When did you get to be so smart?" she said with half a smile.

"I don't know?" Tom said with a mock puzzled expression, "It was a surprise to me too. So you'll think about going to see her."

"I'll think about it." She replied

"Good." he smiled. "And Mom, I am really sorry for what I said"

"It's ok Tommy. I guess you got my tendency to jump to conclusions and your father's bad temper"

"Oh, so it really your fault then."

"Don't push it Thomas!" she smiled. Then a shadow fell on her face. "Did you see her?"

"No. Fuller and Harry are dealing with the family on this one."

"Can you ask them how she was coping?"

"Sure Mom. But I still think it'd be better if you saw for yourself. This is if you change your mind." Tom said as he scribbled an address on the note pad his mother kept by the phone.

"I said I'll think about it."

"Ok. So who was this guy you had round?"

"Tommy!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been so long but internet problems and writers block have been conspiring against me. **

Early the next morning Adam Fuller was sat quietly in his office going over the reports that seemed to have suddenly materialised after days of harassing his various officers for them. A soft tap on the door disturbed his peace and quiet.

"Yeah?" he said impatiently wondering who would be getting in this early.

"Have you got a minute, Coach?" Tom Hanson's voice asked cutting through Fuller's thoughts.

"Sure." He said looking up at the young officer who was looking decidedly nervous. "Sit down. I didn't recognise you without the wig Hanson". This was met by a small sarcastic smile from the young man stood before his desk.

"It's about this Nikki Stokely thing." Tom said uncomfortably.

"I thought you were over trying to get out of this thing?"

"It's not that Coach." he said before taking a deep breath. "She was my cousin."

Fuller raised startled eyes to Hanson before the familiar look of anger and irritation spread across his face.

"Do you guy's get together and decide who's turn it is to raise my blood pressure or do you all live inside some soap opera? How long have you known this Hanson?"

"Oh, let me think……about ten hours." Tom replied angrily.

"Do you want to explain?"

"Everyone saying Nikki looked so much like me started to freak me out. All this stuff starting going through my mind, trying to remember stuff from when I was a kid that could've hinted at my parents having another child. It was driving me crazy. So I took the photograph and asked my mother about it. Well, asked I suppose isn't the right word. I kinda flat out accused my own mother of cheating on her dead husband." Hanson said as he sat down heavily in the chair across from Fuller and raking his hands distractedly through his hair.

"Nice move."

"Well it turned out you all weren't far off."

"What happened?"

"Well she shouted a lot, told me how disappointed she was in me, made me feel about an inch tall and then told me. I showed her the picture, told her Nikki's name and she told me Nikki was my cousin."

"All this time and you never knew." Fuller asked, somewhere between shocked and concerned.

"They had this huge bust up years ago, before Nikki was born, and haven't spoken to each other since."

"What happened?" Hanson hesitated while he debated with himself whether to tell Fuller or not. This wasn't lost on his commanding officer however.

"I don't know. She was pretty angry and she didn't wanna talk about it."

"So the woman me and Ioki questioned the other day was…"

"My aunt, yeah." Tom said wearily. "Coach, did you know?"

"No. I promise you if I did I would have said something, or at least not put you on this case."

"You mean if I'd have known Nikki was my cousin, I would've been able to weasel out of this." He said smiling slightly. Then he grew more serious. "So what do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well this isn't just another case, Captain. This girl was my family. Do you want to pull me out?"

"How do you think you're gonna deal with this?"

"I don't know. Last week this girl didn't exist. A few days ago she was just a case, a really irritating one. Now, she's family."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. It's weird. She was just my cousin Coach. I never even met her." he said suddenly standing up. "Maybe I should feel angry that this was kept a secret from me, I don't know. But when I think about it my Mom really hasn't done anything wrong. But this kid was still family, and so are her parents. I don't have a lot of family Captain." Fuller looked at Tom and nodded his head slightly.

"Do you feel angry?" he asked

"No. I don't really feel anything. I feel sad, sure. It's always sad when someone so young is taken away. But I didn't even know her Coach. Is that cold?" he said softly.

"No it's not. As you said you don't know this girl." Fuller watched as a thoughtful frown distorted his officer's youthful face.

"I feel cheated. For the past 7 years I've looked out for my mom, taken care of her. When my dad died there was so much pressure on me to sort everything out, there was the funeral to deal with, all the people I had to notify. My mom couldn't do it, she was a wreck and there was nobody else. I had to grow up so quick Coach. There was no one to share any of that with. Now I find out that there was this whole other side of the family that could have taken some of the pressure off. People that could've been there for me and helped me. I suppose I'm just wondering what could've been you know." Tom said looking directly at his commanding officer. "And not just for me Coach. From what I get Nikki didn't get a lot of support form her parents. If we'd have known about each other she could've come to me for help. If she'd had someone she felt she could go to maybe she'd still be here."

"Maybe she wouldn't have wanted your help. You can't think like that Hanson. None of this was ever in your hands. But, funny as it seems, you can help by finding out who's responsible and giving her parents some peace."

"What do I do about Kelly?"

"Are you sure you're not just imagining things?"

"No Captain. She saw me hiding yesterday, and she is definitely suspicious of me."

"If she is, just tell her the truth."

"That I'm a guy and a cop?" Tom said, his eyebrows disappearing into his long bangs.

"That you're Nikki's cousin, and you want to know what happened to her."

"Okey dokey." Hanson said as he got to his feet. He stopped halfway to the door and turned back to his captain. "Can I ask you something Coach?"

"Sure."

"Did you see Nikki's mom?"

"Yeah."

"How was she? My mom really needs to know."

"As well as she can be right now." Hanson simply nodded. "Look Tom, I want you to stay on this case. I trust you."

"Thanks Coach." Tom said as he turned to leave.

"Maybe you'll trust me enough one day to be able to tell me the bits you're missing out."

"I do trust you Captain. It's just not my story to tell." he said with a sad smile. Fuller smiled back and nodded in acceptance. "I gotta go Coach. Judy's waiting to torture me again."

"You can't do that by yourself yet?"

"Probably. But I think she enjoys making me suffer and I wouldn't want to deprive her of her fun. Anyway, I don't think I wanna be the guy that can put on his own make up." Tom said, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Off you go then" Fuller said chuckling. "Hanson?" he called out as Tom opened the door to leave. "How's Penhall in the boyfriend department? Treating my little girl right I hope."

"Dorothy's a lucky girl" Tom said with a smile before closing the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's your cousin?" Penhall blurted out as he and Hanson made their way to Doug's bike parked outside the Chapel.

"Yeah. Turns out my mom's got a sister I never knew about."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Look it's no big deal. I never even knew the girl."

"So how come you never met them?"

"My mom and her sister had a huge bust up when I was a kid. They haven't seen each other since."

"Must have been some fight to not speak to someone for over 18 years."

"20." Tom said flatly. "I was 3."

"That's some grudge. What did she do?"

"My aunt and her boyfriend were using me to pedal drugs." Tom said, his tone matter of fact as he looked directly at his partner. Doug looked back in shock.

"What happened?"

"Dad was suspended and nearly lost his job cos the cops were convinced my parents were involved. My aunt felt so guilty that she went to the cops and told them everything. They went easy on her and this Jake guy got to spend some quality time in a cell."

"But Nikki's mother told Fuller and Ioki that she knew nothing about drugs."

"Yeah, well I guess she kinda lied about that one." Tom said irritated.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this but, have you told Fuller about this?" The silence from Hanson and his guilty look spoke volumes. "Oh god! Not again. Why do you do this to me?"

"Cos you're my friend." Tom said with a wry smile. "Look, the last thing Nikki's mom needs is for all this to be dredged up again. He knows we're related and if it becomes absolutely necessary, I'll tell Fuller everything I promise. But I don't want to put this woman or my mom through anymore ok." Penhall let out a deep sigh and looked down at his best friend.

"I don't know why I'm always so good to you" he said smiling slyly.

"Because you love me!" Tom replied with a grin and fluttering his heavily mascara covered eyelashes.

"Of course I do beautiful. Let's get going or we're gonna be late and Father Micheals'll have me kicked out. I think I wound him up since day one"

"Always know how to make a good impression don't you Douggie." Tom said chuckling.

"It's what makes me special!"

"You're definitely that Penhall."

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok with this?"

"Yes!"

"Don't just say it like that. Think about it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Swear on the god of bowling or something."

"You think there's a god of bowling?"

"Isn't there?"

"No!"

"Figures." Doug said shrugging his shoulders. "It is a sport invented by the devil himself."

"Are you done?"

"Yep."

"Can we go then?"

"Yeah" Doug replied sheepishly as he climbed on to his bike.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuller let out an exasperated sigh as he heard yet another knock on the door.

"If this is more problems save them for later" he yelled. The door opened and a remorseful looking Harry Ioki peered round the door.

"Is this a bad time, Captain?"

"No Harry. Come in."

"I pulled the information you wanted on Father Sean Mackenzie."

"And?"

"Well, it turns out that three different girls have made complaints about him harassing them while they were attending St Mary's."

"Are any of them still there?"

"Yep. A girl called Emily Carter. She's one of the group of girls Hanson's in with."

"How long ago was this?"

"Last year. It was dismissed by the school board because, and I quote, "We are unwilling to jeopardise the career of an exceptional public servant on the word of a hysterical and insecure teenager looking for attention.'"

"Harsh! What happened with the other two?"

"Basically the same thing. The girls' families couldn't prove anything and it was their word against his. It looks like this guy has been getting away with this for years."

"Well now we've got him for making a move on Hanson."

"We can bust him for that?"

"No. But he doesn't know who Hanson actually is. We can use this to question him at least and give us some leverage against him."

"Well there's something else too Captain."

"Go on."

"About two weeks ago he withdrew $10,000 from his savings account. The same Nikki Stokely used $8000 to open one of her own."

"$2000 missing. Just how much do you think they charge for 5 rocks these days?" Fuller said.

"Maybe it's completely unconnected"

"I think it's time we go say a proper hello to Hanson's aunt." Fuller said as he picked up his jacket from the back of his chair.

"What?" Harry asked looking confused.

"I'll explain on the way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I need to talk to you!" Doug shouted out as he spotted Sam Taylor across the parking lot.

"Doug. What's up man?" Sam replied smiling.

"You've been holding out on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"A little birdie told me that you've been suspended for having drugs in school."

"So? What, like you've never done it?"

"Hey, I got no problem with you scoring, I'd just like to know where you got them."

"Sorry man. No can do."

"Why not?"

"Because my source is very picky about who I introduce him to. If you wanna score man, tell me what you want give me the cash and I'll sort it for you."

"Did you introduce him to Nikki?"

"Once or twice."

"How come she never got caught out?"

"What?"

"She was on the swim team. She must have had to take drug tests."

"Look, Doug I like you and I don't wanna fall out with you but let me get one thing straight. If you drag Nikki's name through the dirt I will teach you a lesson you won't forget. She wasn't a user. This guy was my friend, she was my girl. You've never introduced your Tammy to your buddies?"

"Nah. They always hit on her." He said trying to keep a straight face.

"I'll bet."

"Sam was Nikki in any kinda trouble?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked defensively.

"Well Tammy heard from some girl at school that she'd quit the team, kept being late for class, skipping gym and spending a lot of time bringing her guts up."

"Well that's normal when…." Sam suddenly stopped mid sentence.

"When what?" Doug asked urgently. "Sam was Nikki pregnant? Were you the father?"

"No I wasn't. Ok." he shouted angrily.

"Then who was?"

"I don't know." Sam replied obviously lying.

"You don't want to tell me?"

"Not really your business is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"How do you know all this anyway" Sam asked, seeming very nervous.

"Well, don't get me wrong I love her to death, but god Tammy can be a horrible gossip. Sorry if I upset you man."

"Ok. It's just hard you know. I really cared about her and then I find out that…." His voice trailed of as he stared thoughtfully into the distance.

"Come on" Doug said putting a comforting arm around Sam's shoulder. "I think you need to talk".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day during lunch Hanson spotted Kelly sat alone on the steps to the school entrance. She was sitting perfectly still staring off into the distance. Her dark blue eyes were tinged with red as if she had spent most of the morning in tears. The hallways were practically deserted, there was nowhere they had to be for the next 45 minutes and Tom sure as hell wasn't going to force down anymore of the slop they tried to pass off as food. So he thought this was as good a time as any to try talking to her again. He plastered his most charming smile on his face and made his way over.

"What you doing?" Tom asked in a cheerful falsetto as he bounced down the stairs and took a seat beside Kelly.

"Trying to get some peace and quite so I can think." she snapped.

"I don't think that's going to happen" Tom told her lowering his voice as if he were confiding a huge secret. "It's a dangerous habit too you know"

"Why are you always hassling me?" she asked rounding on him, her eyes like cold steel staring back at him.

"Am I?" he replied, a puzzled and wounded look on his face. Kelly let out an exasperated sigh before getting to her feet and stomping away in the direction of the parking lot. Undeterred, Hanson sprung to his feet and hurried after her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kelly wailed. "You've been hassling me for days. You followed me last night didn't you?"

"No" Hanson replied innocently.

"Don't lie. I saw you. You and that ape you hang round with."

"Apes a good word for Douggie!" he said flashing his melting smile.

"I know who's got you tailing me. Just drop the act and go back and tell him I didn't tell the cops anything and I won't ok. Just leave me alone."

"I really don't know what you're talking about. No one's sent me to hassle you."

"Why were you following me?"

"Look," he began. "I'm really sorry if I upset you. You just seem kinda down and I thought I could help."

"Kinda down! Of course I am. My best friend has just died." she yelled as she spun round and glared at him.

"I know what you're….."

"Don't you dare. You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Don't I?" Tom replied, his recently irrational temper beginning to boil and only just barley able to keep from slipping back into his normal voice. "I've dealt with loss more often than you can imagine." Kelly's face suddenly softened and she looked both uncomfortable and guilty.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about your parents." she said softly. "But what the hell were you doing there last night?" Tom took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, not believing what he was about to do, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. "Here goes nothing" he thought to himself.

"Ok Kelly. The truth is, I'm Nikki's cousin." Kelly looked at him, frozen to the spot trying to process this information.

"You're Nikki's cousin?" she said, disbelief still written all over her face.

"Yes."

"You're lying to me. Nikki never mentioned having a cousin and I've known her for 14 years."

"Yeah. My parents had a huge bust up with hers years before she was born, and they haven't spoken since." Kelly still looked at him, obvious sceptism in her gaze.

"Are you being serious?" Tom sighed deeply while raising his eyes to the sky.

"Of course I am."

"But that means Nikki's aunt and uncle are…."

"My mom and dad."

"Who are…."

"Both no longer with us. Look, I followed you last night because I thought you knew something about her death." Kelly looked back at him, a panicked stricken look on her face. "What did you tell the police?" Tom asked softly.

"Nothing. I didn't go in. You saw I didn't!" she said angrily

"Ok. What did Sam tell them?"

"I don't know. I wasn't with him".

"You looked pretty close, you must have some idea what he was going there to tell them."

"We're not and I don't" she snapped. "I wasn't even with her the night she died. My mom and dad told me the next day."

"Hey, I just want to know what happened to my cousin" he said raising his hands in a defensive gesture. He hid them again quite quickly when he noticed Kelly studying them with a strange look on her face. He coughed nervously and asked "Was Nikki in any kind of trouble?" When Kelly offered no answer and simply looked away, Tom put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said gently, "Don't you think her parents deserve to know what happened?" Kelly gave an almost unnoticeable nod of her head as her eyes began to tear up.

"Tell me please." Tom pleaded.

"She was pregnant. She begged me not to tell anyone, made me promise."

"Was it Sam's baby?"

"No." she said flatly.

"Do you know whose baby it was?"

"I can't tell you I'm sorry."

"I might be able to help"

"What can you do!" she said helplessly. "I'm sorry I need to go." Kelly sobbed as she turned and ran back towards the school. Hanson stood and watched after her as she raced away. As she reached the top of the stairs he saw her run smack into the unmistakable figure of Father MacKenzie. Even from the distance he was stood he could see the awkward and uncomfortable glances they gave each other before heading their separate ways. Tom sighed sadly and hoped that the guys back at the Chapel had come up with the goods on this guy. This case was starting to give him a headache.

"There you are!" came the familiar voice from behind him.

"Oh great", he thought, "It's now a migraine" before turning round with the seemingly permanent false smile plastered on his face. "Hi Helen."

"Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you."

"Around" 'she' said non commitally.

"Come on, I've got hockey practice and we're short a player, you can try out." Helen said excitedly. "I'm on the girls' basket ball team too" she said smiling. As she studied her new 'friend' her smile faded. "Shame, you're probably a bit small for the basketball team. You'll be great at hockey though, come on" she said gabbing 'Tammy's' wrist and all but dragging 'her' away.

"But I've got next period free and I have some stuff I've gotta do." Tom said desperately trying to get out this latest humiliation.

"Like what?" Helen asked brightly. Hanson desperately searched his mind for some plausible excuse, but not able to come up with anything even remotely convincing he settled on the first thing that came to mind.

"Nothing you want to get involved in" he said lamely.

"Is it something to do with that thing in your file you didn't want them to see?" she asked excitedly.

"Exactly!" Tom replied, gratefully jumping on the easy explanation.

"I'm sure that can wait" she said as she began pulling him away. She was surprisingly strong for a young girl.

"No really, I gotta…"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"I should get danger money for this job" he thought to himself as he allowed Helen to lead him away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in officers" Alison Stokely said as she held the door open for the now familiar faces of Adam Fuller and Harry Ioki. "Is there any news?" she asked her eyes staring pleadingly at the tall black captain.

"I'm afraid not Mrs Stokely. There are a few more questions we need to ask you. Is that ok?"

"Sure, but I don't know what more I can tell you."

"Is your husband home?" Fuller asked

"No. He'll be back in an hour."

"Maybe we should wait till he gets back."

"No it's fine. Go ahead."

Harry shot a questioning look at his commanding officer before going on.

"Maybe you should sit down." Harry said gently as he offered the older woman his hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Mrs Stokely, did you know Nikki was pregnant?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Alison laughed. "She was barely 18"

"She was also 3 months pregnant Mrs Stokely" said Fullers authoritative voice.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I knew that Taylor boy was bad for her" she said as she dissolved into tears, "My poor baby girl"

"I know this must be difficult for you Mrs Stokely, but we need to search Nikki's room."

"Why?" she said startled

"$8000 dollars was paid into Nikki's savings account. Do you know where that might have come from?"

"She didn't have a savings account, just a trust fund we set up for her when she was born. But she didn't even know about that."

"Did she have a job?"

"No, she was too busy with her swimming, well until that boy came along. Besides she didn't need money, we gave her everything she needed. Where would an 18 year old get $8000? What was my baby involved in?" she said, her sobbing nearly uncontrollable.

"That's what we're trying to find out Mrs Stokely." He said trying to comfort her. "Is it ok if we take a look at your daughter's room?" She nodded her head.

"Harry." he said quietly to his young officer "I want you to go upstairs, see if you can find any receipts, bank statements, names, phone numbers, anything unusual."

"Sure Captain." Harry said before heading for the stairs.

"Mrs Stokely, did Nikki ever talk to you about a man called Sean Mackenzie?"

"The school principle? Not much, why?"

"She never mentioned going to his bible meetings?"

"Nikki wasn't really into religion."

"Some of her friends have informed us that she attended these meetings quite regularly. They also said they spent alot of time together recently"

"What are you saying? That he was the baby's father?"

"It's a possibility."

"Did he do this to her?" she asked her voice rising

"We don't have enough evidence either way, but we're working on it."

"I can't believe this. It's all too much".

"I'm truly sorry Mrs Stokely" he said as he watched the heartbroken woman, "We will find who did this"

"We're not bad parents really" she sobbed, "It's just I've been ill recently and Greg's always so busy with work. We couldn't watch her all the time, she was 18."

"No ones blaming you Mrs Stokely."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After searching fruitlessly for what seemed like hours, defeated, Harry returned downstairs.

"Well?" Fuller asked

"Nothing much. She opened the account with cash so there's no paper trail" Harry replied dully.

"Damn!" Fuller said under his breath. This was followed by a shrill ringing from the brick like cell phone Fuller had recently aquired."Fuller" he answered. After a slight pause Harry heard him quietly ask, "Where are you holding him?...Right, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and turned to Alison, "We'll leave you in peace. If you think of something or find anything at all please get in touch with us."

"Sure, thank you Captain Fuller". The two officers smiled politely and headed for the door.

"Ok, we'll pull Tom and Doug and head straight downtown." Fuller said decisively as they headed for the car.

"What for?"

"We now know what Sam Taylor told Dorian."

"Ha! The Penhall Charm works every time!" Harry laughed. "So what did he tell them?"

"Where Nikki got the drugs"


	14. Chapter 14

**I love this fic!! Poor Hanson dragged into a female sport team had me grinning like a fool!!  
As for Nikki, I've got an idea of who was her baby's father...  
Now I'll only hope that Mackenzie will try to move again on Hanson, maybe locking him somewhere and trying to rape him or something with the others trying desperatly to find him, it could be great drama/angst moments to write.  
I hope this will give you food against writer's block and that you'll update soon!!**

Thanks Winged Golden Tiger. Haha he'd get a bit of a shock if he did!

**Oh, holy cow! I just bet Johnny Depp would've loved THIS plotline. Too bad they didn't actually do it. Great job. Keep it up. Catch ya on teh flip side.**

Aww thankyou Ghostwriter!

**Glad to see you back!!..As always your story is very good!!..i hope that Tom's mother and her sister can get together and forgive and heal...Maybe Tom can meet his Aunt!!**

Thanks as always Library Tech. I'll try not to leave it so long again.

Thanks as well to Dumblonde for pointing out my terrible continuity, which I will fix asap, and to Sparrows Soul, you busy little reviewer.

The young girl watched from down the street as the two police officers left the Stokely house. She waited until the car was out of sight before crossing the street and ringing franticly on the bell. She was nervous because she hadn't even spoken to Alison Stokely since her daughter was killed. She had no idea what to say and she wanted nothing more than to turn and run home, but her fear and panic quickly overpowered her nerves. She only had to wait a few seconds until the familiar face of her best friend's mother opened the door.

"Kelly!" she said with a sad smile, "How are you honey?"

"I'm doing ok. I'm so sorry Mrs S."

"I know honey. What can I do for you?" she said trying to seem bright.

"Can I ask you about Nikki's cousin?" Kelly was somewhat taken aback by the surprise on Alison's face and how pale she suddenly went.

"How do you know Tommy?" she asked, trying to hide her discomfort

"Tommy? No, your niece" this was met by a totally blank stare. "Your niece, Tamara?"

"Kelly, Nikki doesn't...didn't have a cousin called Tamara."

"She must have. She just started at school, I met her the other day."

"No my sister only had one child."

"A boy called Tommy?" Kelly said somewhere between confused and frightened

"Yeah. He'll be around 22, 23 now so I doubt you'd have met him at school, especially not yours" she said slight amusement on her tear streaked face. "He's a cop or something now. At least I guess so. Last I heard he was starting at the Police Academy."

"Last you heard? You don't see them?"

"Not for a long time sweetie. There was some trouble."

"You don't think your sister could've had another child?"

"I might not have seen the Hansons for a while, but I would've known if she had." she snapped.

"Hansons?"

"Yes."

"This girl's last name was Heyward" Kelly said puzzled.

"There, you see. You're upset honey, I know. You might have got confused."

"So Nikki only had one cousin?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Called Tommy Hanson? Who's now a cop?" she said swallowing hard.

"Yes. Are you alright?" she asked concerned as her face paled. It all fit. Everything that made no sense about Tamara Heyward suddenly came together. Kelly swallowed her fear and forced a smile.

"I'm fine." she said as convincingly as she could. "It's just hard."

"I know, honey."

"Who are you talking to?" came a mans voice from behind Alison.

"It's just Kelly, Greg. She's just asking about my nephew."

"I don't mean to appear rude Kelly, but my wife is upset enough. Why don't you go home?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Kelly said apologetically.

"That's ok." Alison said kindly

"Goodbye Kelly." Mr Stokely said as he closed the door on her. As she stood there digesting the conversation she heard raised voices from the other side of the door.

"I thought you were gonna put all that in the past." came Mr Stokely voice.

"How can I when it's all come back to haunt me. I nearly killed my sister's only child with drugs and now my little girl is dead from an overdose taking our grandchild with her" she sobbed

"Stop thinking that way" he said lowering his voice. Not wanting to hear anymore Kelly turned and headed home. She needed to talk to Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doug had just sat down to endure another hour of class when he was called to the front by Father Michaels.

"It wasn't me, I only just sat down" Doug said protesting his innocence.

"Mr Porter for once you are not the cause of the problem." Father Micheals said. "Your cousin is in reception. I'm afraid you're brother has been taken to hospital and he's waiting to take you to meet your father."

"Oh." said Doug, doing his best I'm shocked and worried sick expression.

"You're free to go Mr Porter, and don't worry you can catch up another day" he said kindly.

"Thanks Father Mike!" Doug said as he headed out the door.

When he arrived at reception he was met by Harry Ioki, who had evidently been posing as his cousin.

"A Vietnamese cousin? You expect them to believe that?" Doug said impatiently.

"Well, they believe Hanson's your girlfriend so why not?" said Harry with a grin. "Actually I think they were too shocked to question it."

"Lucky for us" Doug said shortly. "So what's going on?"

"You're biggest fan came through for us."

"Huh?"

"Dorian, she came through with the name of the guy who gave Nikki Stokely the drugs. That's what Sam Taylor went to tell the police"

"That was fast." he said surprised, then as a smile spread across his face "Penhall charm my man, works every time"

"Whatever, Doug" Harry said with a smile, "Come on, lets go rescue your good lady."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a large crowd gathered around the hockey field as Helen led Tom up to the team's coach. Ms Neil, a tall very thin woman, had been leading her team in warm up exercises when she spotted the two girls heading her way.

"Practice began 10 minutes ago Helen" she said seeming somewhat irritated.

"Sorry Ms Neil, I was waiting for my friend, she'd like to try out for the team." Helen said with a smile. Ms Neil turned her attention to the young girl who stood before her. Tom felt nervous under the woman's gaze, and also extremely fed up of girls making him feel small.

"So are you just going to stand there are you going to join your team mates?" Ms Neil said turning her attention back to Helen.

"Yes Miss" she replied as she scurried away.

"Ok, Miss…."

"Heyward, er Tamara" 'she' replied nervously offering a smile.

"Right, well Tamara you ready to try out?"

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I don't have my gym things with me"

"No problem, you can borrow the schools spare kit."

"That's very kind, but I can't, you see I've got err…" he stalled trying to think of a way out. Athlete's foot? Nah. Ingrown toenail? Oh, verrucca, perfect. "I've got a verrucca. Maybe next time though."

"Ok. You can stay and watch if you like."

"Sure." He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Ms Neil join her team and then sat on the edge of the field. A few moments later he was startled by the sound of a familiar booming voice.

"Hey beautiful get off your ass and get over here."

Tom grinned as he jumped to his feet, never had he been so grateful to hear Doug's melodious tones. His relief was short lived however as he noticed the eyes of everyone on the field turn to focus on the new arrival.

"What you doing here?"

"I've come to bust you out!" Doug replied with a smile.

"Thank god! I owe you one man"

"So what do you say we ditch this place and I take you downtown" Doug said meaningfully.

"Best idea I've heard all day" Tom said as they turned to leave. They didn't get far when they heard Ms Neil shouting after them.

"Miss Heyward, where do you think you are going? Students are not allowed off campus during school hours. And you young man, I don't think you belong here do you?"

"Well no, that's why I was leaving" said Doug with a smile.

"Well kindly leave."

Doug was about to offer what he thought was a rather witty remark and Tom was desperately thinking how to get away when they heard

"TAMARA!" They spun round to see the imposing figure of Adam Fuller heading towards them. "I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging around this reprobate".

"I was just leaving" Doug said hurriedly. "Reprobate? If I knew what meant I might be offended" he said to Fuller as he headed off back to the car where Harry was waiting.

"I think we need to have a serious talk my girl!" Fuller said as he none to gently grabbed hold of Tom's arm. "Excuse me ma'am?" he said to Ms Neil, "My daughter and I have some things to discuss" he said before turning to glare at his daughter. "She won't be back this afternoon, can you let her teachers know?"

"Certainly" she replied, quite startled by the tall black captain.

"Sorry for the disruption?" he said before turning to Hanson, "Home now!" he spat as he dragged his daughter away. Hanson staggered after his commanding officer, wondering if his arm would still be attached by the end of the day.

"Wow you're tough!" Tom said managing to keep pace with the taller man. "I'm glad I'm not your son."

"That makes two of us then." Fuller said dryly.

"So what's going on pops?"

"Sam Taylor gave the police the name of the man who supplied Nikki with the rocks. They're holding him at Parker centre."

"So who is he?"

"His name's Carl Brookes, small time dealer works around schools and colleges mainly".

"Wow, big money then?" Tom said sarcastically.

"This is his third bust so he's looking at doing time. Not much time but we can use that, make him fill in a few blanks."

"Like what?"

"Well Mackenzie withdrew 10 grand from his account around the same time Nikki opened one paying in $8000."

"You think Mackenzie gave her the money?"

"Circumstantial I know, but it's the best we've got."

"So you're looking at this guy charging two grand for 5 rocks."

"That's my hunch."

"Wait a minute!" Tom cried in horror. "You're not expecting me to go in there like this?"

"Why not? Every guys a sucker for a pretty face."

"Not funny, captain."

"Don't worry Hanson. We'll swing by the chapel first so you can clean up. They know we're coming, but they can't hold him forever, so no preening in front of the mirror ok?"

"I don't preen!" Hanson said looking highly indignant.

When they arrived at the car Harry was unable to suppress his laughter as he witnessed Hanson's disguise for the first time.

"One more word Harry, and I swear it will be the last one you ever speak" Tom said glaring at his friend. Then with a wry smile "You came in the Deuce? That'll help my street cred"

"Hey this cars a classic!" Harry said pretending offence. "That look however" he said gesturing towards Tom " is classic horror!"

"Hey, that's the light of my life you're talking about" Doug said opening the door so Fuller and Hanson could climb in. "In you go dear" he said smiling sweetly at his partner. Tom gave him a sarcastic smile, and then looking thoughtful he asked

"Doug am I short?"

"Yeah. Why, where's this going?" he said with a grin

"Have I told you I hate you today? Tom asked giving him a withering glare before climbing into the back of the Deuce.

"Twice" Doug said following him into the car.

As Harry drove Tom and Doug filled the others in on what little they had.

"Sam Taylor wasn't the baby's father." Doug said

"How do you know?" Fuller asked

"He said so."

"Yeah, Kelly said the same thing" Hanson added.

"You sure they're telling the truth?"

"He said they'd never slept together."

"Does he know who the father was?"

"I don't know. He told me he wasn't, got upset then ran off."

"What about Kelly Morris, Hanson?"

"Pretty much the same thing. Oh apart from the sleeping together thing."

"Thank you Tom!" Fuller said, irritation clear in his voice.

"She did say she knew, but she couldn't tell me"

"So if it wasn't Sam's baby, who's was it."

"I think we should be looking at Mackenzie". Hanson said thoughtfully. "Kelly definitely has something over him and it seems like the most obvious thing. A priest getting an underage girl, a student in his care, pregnant. Wouldn't look good for him would it?"

"Hey, this might be a little thin" Penhall began.

"What?" Fuller pressed.

"Well, we think he gave Nikki $10000 right? Could have been for an abortion."

"Catholics don't believe in abortion." Tom told him dismissively.

"They also aren't supposed to hit on school girls Hanson" Fuller said, "Go on Doug".

"Minors need consent from their parents to before doctors will perform an abortion right?"

"Yeah, unless you go to one of those shoddy back street places." Hanson added.

"But she never got the abortion." Harry said from the front seat.

"She wouldn't be able to either. She was three months along. It illegal to abort when they reach that stage." Fuller told them.

"Exactly!" Doug said. "So what other ways can you get rid of a baby?" he said with a knowing look on his face.

"Drugs" Tom said with a sad smile.

"Yeah. It just went wrong and she overdosed. But like I said" Doug said, "Thin".

"Maybe, but it's the best we've got so far." Fuller said.

"Makes sense actually." Tom said thoughtfully. "Cos I really don't think this was murder. Mackenzie's definitely a creep, he may have been the father but I don't think he's a murderer"

"And she wasn't a regular drug user, we know that." Harry said.

"Penhall, what about the boyfriend?"

"No way captain."

"Why?" Fuller said

"Because I genuinely think he cared about her."

"You telling me that if Dorothy was having someone else's baby and wouldn't let you near her you wouldn't be just a little upset?"

"Sure I would."

"You don't think that maybe he might have wanted to help her get rid of the baby?"

"You think he gave her the drugs." Tom said

"Let just see what we can find out from this dealer first."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the chapel Judy was sat at her desk filling out paperwork while Blowfish was up a ladder changing yet another light bulb, whistling as Hanson came past, receiving a withering look for his efforts.

"Hey guys. How's it going Hanson, thinking of making the leap to night clubs yet?"

"No, but he almost made the girls hockey team" Doug said grinning.

"I'm going to be having nightmares about that for the rest of my life!" Tom said shaking his head. "Bloody Helen Creswell. Coach you gotta let me badge this girl. She might know something or at least it will stop me killing her."

"You're not blowing your cover Hanson."

"Coach…." Hanson whined.

"No Hanson!"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"You don't have any excuse for getting out of this that I haven't heard already."

"I think these clothes are giving me thrush! You heard that yet?"

"Wow! Now that's commitment" Harry said as he and Doug choked back laughter while Fuller, doing his best to hide the laughter in his dark eyes, kept his face deadly serious as he said

"I think Hoffs might have something for that."

"Yeah, but I don't think it can help you Hanson." Judy said smirking. Hanson rounded on his Captain, his face a picture of horror and anger.

"You broke me!" He looked on confused as his partners and captain burst into hysterics.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Isn't he sweet?" Doug said patting his friend on the back.

"Very sweet" Harry grinned.

"What?"

"I don't think you have that problem Hanson" Judy said humouring him.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"How?"

Penhall leaned close to whisper in his partner's ear. As he did so Hanson's face screwed up in disgust.

"I did not need to hear that"

"Very sweet and not too bright" Harry said smiling at his friend's embarrassment. "Just your type Doug!"

"Ok guys!" Fuller said becoming more serious. "I'm happy you can all laugh about this but a girl died here ok. Try to remember that. Hanson you've got 10 minutes, if you're not cleaned up by then you go as you are. And Hoffs why aren't you at school."

"Relax captain. I'm meeting the Witches of Eastwick in the forest in half an hour."

"Don't be late, and Hanson get a move on we don't want to scare the guy we just want him to talk" he said with a wry smile.

"Yes sir"

"Hey Penhall does he snore?" Hoffs asked as Fuller walked out of earshot.

"Now you're being ridiculous" Tom snapped.

"Actually it's more deep breathing than snoring" Doug said thoughtfully.

"Not helping Doug" Hanson said through gritted teeth.

"What? You fell asleep on that stake out the other night" Tom studied his partner with the familiar look of distain.

"I..."

"Hate me." Doug finished as he placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and began to lead him away. "You know, If you keep on saying that I'm gonna end up with a serious complex. It wouldn't hurt if you just told me how you feel once in a while"

"I just did"

"Go on. It's really not that hard. Come on three little words, that's all it is."

"Go away" Tom said dismissively

"That's two"

"Go away now!" Tom said heading towards the bathrooms.

"That was three" Ioki said coming up behind his large friend

"Ouch!" Doug said placing his hand over his heart. "So beautiful, yet so cruel!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all your encouragement folks. I'm having so much fun writing this and I'm glad you're enjoying it. It will be getting slightly more angsty, I'm just trying to get the balance right between Tom's conflicting emotions about the case so all suggestions are welcome.**

As the three officers and their captain entered the building they were met by Captain Briody, looking harassed as usual.

"Adam" he said as he shook Fullers hand. "He's in interrogation waiting for you, and really looking forward to your visit I might add".

"So where did you find him?"

"A couple of uniforms picked him up outside the youth hostel on the corner of 3rd with about $4000 worth of crack and a pound of coke."

"So much for being small time" Doug muttered to his partner as they walked behind the two captains.

"Well he's moved up a bit since we took out some of the heavy hitters Penhall" Briody said over his shoulder.

"So how long is he looking at?" Tom asked

"I'd say 5 years minimum. The courts are coming down pretty heavy on these guys at the moment".

"That should give us some leverage" Fuller said as they reached the interrogation room.

"Hi Carl!" Briody said as they entered the room. "You remember Captain Fuller?" he said gesturing to the tall captain, who he greeted with an arrogant grin. "And these are Officers Penhall, Hanson and Ioki. They've got a few questions they'd like answering. Help them out will you?"

"You guys are cops?" the scruffy man said looking at the three young officers with amusement.

"Yes we are!" Harry said as they showed their badges

"I'll see what I can do Sir" he said sarcastically.

"In that case he's all yours Captain Fuller" Briody said shaking Fullers hand before leaving the room.

"So I'm so dangerous they sent in the junior league."

"What can you tell us about a girl called Nikki Stokely?" Fuller asked ignoring his comment

"Don't know her" he said bluntly. "And if did, why would I tell you?"

"Because right now we're the best chance you have of walking out of here" Tom said quietly

"Why's that? We all know what's going to happen. I'm gonna get told what a naughty boy I am and be back on the streets in a couple of hours."

"Now you see, that's where you're wrong. An 18 year old girl died because of the poison you pedal" Hanson said, genuine sadness in his eyes for the first time. "Courts don't really take too kindly to that. You will go down, trust me."

"What?"

"Straight to jail, do not pass go, do not collect $200." Doug chipped in.

"You're bluffing!"

"Are we. Well then you've got two choices. You can either call our bluff and take your chances or you can help us. The sentence is likely to be lighter if you show you're willing to co operate." Hanson told him.

"You expect me to fall for that?"

"That's up to you" Fuller added.

"We have witnesses that say they saw you supplying Nikki Stokely with thousands of dollars worth of crack. That crack killed her, makes you a co principle. So you see the predicament you're in" Tom said.

"I told you I don't know any Nikki Stokely."

"How about now?" Fuller said harshly as he placed Nikki's picture in front of Brookes. "She familiar?"

"I told you I don't know who she is?

"And we told you we have witnesses" Tom spat.

"Who?" Brookes said studying the young officer. "Why don't you get them in here, they may have been mistaken." he spat. A puzzled look crossed his face and he asked, "Hey are you wearing lipstick?"

"Yeah." Tom said before planting a kiss on the mans cheek. "Now so are you." he deadpanned before grabbing Brookes by the scruff of the neck and shoving him face down onto the table and twisting his arm half way up his back. "Have a closer look. You sure you don't recognise her?" he said his voice raised slightly.

"If I were you I'd remember real quickly, he's not very nice when he's in a bad mood." Doug said with a grin, "And he's more dangerous than he looks."

"Sometimes I have trouble knowing when to stop" Tom hissed.

"Look" he began looking at Fuller, "You call Tootsie off and I'll tell you what I know".

"Tootsie?" Hanson asked looking puzzled

"Film." Doug said "You know, Dustin Hoffman, plays a guy who pretends to be a girl."

"I don't even wanna know how you know that."

"Ok guys enough" Fuller said, "Hanson, off." Tom let go of Brookes, who breathed a sigh of relief, and went over to stand by his partner.

"Why didn't you tell me I hadn't got it all off?" he asked annoyed

"I didn't notice."

"Ok, what do you know?" Fuller asked Brookes while throwing an angry glance at his two officers.

"I've seen her around but I never sold her anything I swear"

"How do you know her?" Ioki asked

"She was dating one of my regulars, she was with him a couple of times when he came to pick up some stuff".

"Sam Taylor?" Fuller said taken aback.

"Yeah. She stood well away from us and I never even spoke to her"

"When was the last time?" Hanson demanded.

"About a week ago."

"What did you give him?"

"Few rocks."

"How many?"

"I don't know, about 5."

"How much did he pay you?" Fuller asked

"$2000 why?" he asked concerned as Fuller and Hanson exchanged pained looks.

"Thin huh?" Hanson said looking over at Doug.

"What can I say? I'm not just all charm and no brains you know."

"Taylor buy crack off you regularly does he?" Fuller asked turning his attention back to Brookes.

"No. He usually just buys weed, maybe powder sometimes. Funny really, cos he only bought some from me two days before. Must be getting hungry."

"Proud of that are you?" Doug spat as he grabbed Brookes by the front of his shirt.

"I don't force people to buy from me. I provide a service and they use it."

"People like you make me sick."

"Are we done here?" Brookes asked, his tone bored.

"For now" Fuller answered placing a hand on Doug's shoulder and pulling him firmly away." I'm guessing uniform aren't done with you though. Come on guys" he said to his officers and led them out of the room.

"He gave her the drugs. I don't believe it!" Doug yelled as he rammed his fist into a nearby wall. "He lied to me!"

"We're the police Doug", Hanson said, "People always lie to us."

"Yeah, but I believed him."

"We all believe them. You never know one day people may start telling us the truth." Tom said kindly.

"So what do we Captain?" Doug said looking towards his superior officer.

"Question him" he answered simply.

"Blow my cover?"

"If you have to"

"Hey how come he gets to blow his cover?" Tom asked angrily.

"Because he's not in a school run by a priest who likes to take advantage of underage girls" Fuller snapped. "I want to get this guy." he finished, steely determination in his eyes.

"Why?" Tom asked. He had thought about busting Mackenzie himself, but at that moment Fuller seemed to be dead set on nailing him.

"Because he's been getting away with this for years. Three girls have made claims of sexual harassment against him in the past two years and nothing's been done about it."

"Four including you" Doug said smiling at his best friend.

"This isn't funny Penhall!" Fuller glared at him before turning back to Tom. "The last one to make a formal complaint was a girl called Emily Carter. You know her?"

"Yeah. I've spoken to her a couple of times. She's a bit quiet and nervous, but she's quite sweet actually."

"Right. See what she has to tell."

"How?"

"You have a shared traumatic experience don't you?"

"Oh right. That!" Hanson said with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Yes that." Fuller snapped.

"So we've effectively got two cases here?" Tom asked. Fuller looked sadly at the younger man before shaking his head.

"I don't think we have a murder case here Tom. She swallowed 5 rocks. I think it's obvious what happened here." Hanson turned intense dark eyes on him and Fuller could see the tension buildling.

"Hey." Fuller said softly "Regardless of whether she was murdered or not if he was the father of Nikki's baby then he is partly responsible for her death. There's a history of sexual harrassment claims against him and he's not getting away with it." he said smiling kindly at Hanson. "You may not have known her but she was still family, right?"

"Thanks, Coach" Tom said returning his smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**dumbblonde76 - i'm glad you updated. :D**

My pleasure :0)

**A Sparrow's Soul - I'm exhausted, so god damn tired, so im sorry if this lacks enthusiasum -guh cant spell- but i really did like this, really liked it.**

" "Hey are you wearing lipstick?" If i was in that guys pos. I waoul either be scraed shitless, if i was Hanson i would be way beyond embarassment, but i love how you handled it. Very swave- again, tired- and funny too  
"Tootsie?" Lol. That's a new one :D  
Wow... I can't believe he lied to Doug either... whoa. And i believed that too...Unless this is another twist of yours:S  
Wait...Sam didn't give Nikki the rocks, she took them unable to bare with the guilt of what the preist had done to her...  
or have i fkd that i, far out, i need sleep.

Great chap,i enjoyed it and can't wait for more. Your humor keeps me smilin' XD

Hehehe bless you, you sound slightly drunk. I'm glad it makes you smile. Some people think my humor is a little strange ;0)

**Winged Golden Tiger - Great chapter! I look forward to the angst!! Poor Hanson is soo good at it... I hope Mackenzie will try something with him, something more forceful than the last time. With that, the others would be able to jail this creep for good!  
The bit with the lipstick was great, I could totally imagine Tom doing it!  
Try to update soon!!**

Aww poor Tommy's such an easy target isn't he. You'll have to wait and see ;0).

And thanks again to Ghostwriter xx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I want to talk to you!" Doug yelled as he marched up to Sam Taylor

"Doug. What's up man?"

"I want you to tell me what happened the night Nikki died." he said through gritted teeth.

"You know you ask a lot of questions for someone who didn't even know she existed until a few days ago."

"I'm interested." Doug spat

"Why can't you just let it drop?" Sam said his anger rising. "You didn't even now her and it has nothing to do with you anyway."

"I did know her actually. She was Tammy's cousin and I think her family deserve to know how she died, don't you."

"They know how she died. She overdosed."

"I thought she wasn't a user."

"She wasn't. That's why she overdosed. She didn't know how much to take."

"Well why didn't you stop her?"

"I wasn't there, ok. I wish I had've been. She might still be here." he yelled.

"She was alone?" Doug asked softly

"As far as I know. I don't want to talk to you about this."

"Well you're going to."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I told you, I'm doing this for Tamara and Nikki's family. They should know."

"Cos they're cousins right?" Sam said sarcastically

"That's right"

"Funny, she never mentioned either of you" he replied glaring at the large officer.

"We're easily forgettable."

"Good. So as soon as you walk away you won't be a problem will you?"

"Oh I'm going to be a problem until I find out what happened to Nikki Stokely." Doug said as he pulled his badge out and showed it to the stunned young man in front of him.

"You're a cop!" he said stuck somewhere between panic, shock and amusement.

"I'm afraid so."

"You've been spying on me?"

"Kind of. I like to think of it as gathering intelligence."

"What, am I a suspect?"

"You got a guilty conscience?"

"You capable of answering a question without asking one?"

"Are you?" Doug said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"This is ridiculous. You can't be a cop."

"Well I am, and you are going to help me out here whether you like it or not."

"You gonna arrest me?"

"No. You're just going to tell me a few things a need to know".

"That depends on what you're asking doesn't it?"

"You said Nikki was alone the night she died."

"That's right."

"Well that's not necessarily true. You see forensics found signs of a struggle and sexual assault." Doug spat. Sam's face went pale and he looked like he was about to be sick. "So was she alone?"

"I wasn't there I've told you."

"Any idea who was?"

"No" he said sadly.

"How about how Nikki got the drugs?"

"She bought them."

"Really? That's weird because Carl Brookes says he never sold crack to Nikki. In fact, the last person he sold crack to was you on the day Nikki died.

"Well, he's lying. I wouldn't give her drugs."

"Funny. You see you gave the police his name as the guy who supplied Nikki with the drugs. So when were you telling the truth. Now or then?" Doug asked. He stood and watched as the teenager broke down, tears forming in his eyes.

"You gave her the drugs didn't you?" Doug asked softly. Sam simply nodded his head and sat down on the sidewalk.

"I didn't think she'd take all of them at once. She just wanted everything to go away. I was trying to help her."

"By giving her crack?"

"She asked me. She even gave me the money. Anyway after I bought them I changed my mind and I refused to let her have them. She must have taken them out of my pocket."

"Where did she get $2000 from?" Doug asked feeling like a Nazi pushing this poor kid who was obviously distraught.

"Father MacKenzie."

"He was the father of her baby wasn't he?" Sam nodded his head again before turning his face away from the young officer sat beside him.

"She wanted to get rid of it. I told her to talk to her parents and they'd sort everything out but she said they wouldn't understand. She said they were both so perfect and it would devastate them if they knew." Doug had to try hard not to laugh in disgust at this remark. If Nikki and Sam had known what he knew about Alison Stokely they would never have believed that for a second.

"You didn't once think that maybe your way wasn't such a good idea?"

"It was Nikki's idea. I know I'm not perfect, I do drugs and I drink and I screw up but I would never have suggested that to her, not even once. I loved her, I would never have wanted to hurt her."

"I believe you" Doug said earnestly. "So was she having a relationship with MacKenzie?"

"No!" Sam yelled. "You think she would want anything to do with him. A beautiful and loving girl like her with a disgusting pervert like him."

"Then how..."

"He raped her genius"

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Doug asked in disbelief.

"Come on. My word against his? Who would people believe?"

"Nikki isn't the first he's tried this with. Three other girls have made official complaints against him. We'd have believed you."

"Now you tell me" he said sadly

"Are you willing to testify against him?"

"What?"

"We can nail him but we need proof. If you testify we can put him away where he belongs."

"Whatever I can do to help." he said smiling weakly.

"How about Kelly, would she help us?"

"I'll talk her round."

"Then we've got a good chance. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Our captain has told us to get this guy so that's what we're gonna do."

"Oh my god. Your girlfriend, she's a cop too isn't she?"

"That's usually how it works, although my partners not actua..."

"Kelly was right. There was something weird about her."

"You could say that." Doug laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Heyward, there you are. I think we have to have a chat. clear up our misunderstanding" came Father Mackenzie's voice from behind as Hanson was scanning the campus for Emily Carter. He winced as he heard the voice. He had done such a good job of avoiding the principle for the past couple of days, but he supposed if they we're gonna get this guy he had to talk to him sometime.

"What might that be _sir_" Tom spat, unable to hide the contempt in his dark eyes. His man literally made his skin crawl.

"I hope you don't think what happened the other day is a regular occurrence."

"What, you save it for a select few? Am I supposed to be flattered? Nice to know you haven't tried it on with all your students"

"Now come on I hardly think…."

"How many?" 'Tamara' demanded

"I haven't"

"So I was mistaken, you don't hit on all your students?"

"No. I'm afraid it's been a difficult time recently and I don't seem to be myself."

"Well that's ok then. Groping your students in hallways is fine if you're under stress."

"You haven't mentioned this to anyone have you?"

"I might have. Have you met my boyfriend? Big guy and he can be quite possessive you know." Tom said relishing the panic on the priests face.

"It was a misunderstanding. Why don't we put this behind us and move on?"

"You keep your hands to yourself and we'll see. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class."

"Of course" he said, slightly nervous of how confident the 'young lady' seemed.

"Thank you" 'she' said and headed towards the school building.

As he walked up the stairs he saw Emily Carter watching him, obviously having witnessed the exchange between him and MacKenzie. So deciding to grab the opportunity while he could he made a show of running into the bathroom appearing as distressed as possible. As the door swung shut he caught a glimpse of Emily heading his way so he quickly splashed water on his face and ran into one of the stalls locking the door. Once inside he rubbed his eyes making them appear red and bloodshot, a trick he had learnt from his friend Russell when they were kids. He heard the door open and then a girl's voice calling out.

"Tamara? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he sobbed, "Please leave me alone."

"I saw you talking to Father MacKenzie, are you in trouble? Did he do anything to upset you?" This was met by desperate sobbing from behind the door.

"What did he do?" Emily asked sounding both concerned and panicked. "Come out please". Emily heard the sound of the lock sliding back and the door opened revealing the distressed young lady on the other side.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Emily asked seeing the state of her 'classmate'.

"He...he" Hanson stammered, apparently to traumatised to talk of 'her' ordeal.

"Did he try anything with you?" the young girl asked kindly as she put her arm around him. Hanson sobbed and nodded his head. "Just now?" Tom shook his head.

"The other day in the hallway" he managed to say through his very convincing tears. "He was just making sure I wasn't going to say anything" he said before resuming his wailing.

"You have to say something."

"Who would believe me" he said nearing hysterics now _"I'd like to thank the academy, my parents.."_ he thought bitterly to himself.

"I believe you. Look this isn't the first time he's done this, we can stop him if enough of us come forward."

"He did it to you too?" Tom asked making a show of taking deep breaths to regain his composure.

"Yes, my cousin too, and Nikki."

"The girl who died?"

"Yes." she said coldly.

"What did he do?" he asked her wiping at the 'tears' on his face.

"What do you think he did? You must have heard the stories and he's tried it with you too."

"When?"

"Last year. I was in the school office waiting to use the photocopier for work I was doing on my college application." she began. "Just came up behind me, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. He pinned me up against the wall, told me not to make a sound and put his hand up my skirt. When I tried to stop him he put his hands round my neck, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't stop him." she said quietly. Hanson stared at the dark-haired girl, her equally dark eyes showing no emotion. He couldn't believe how calm this girl was and was sickened by what she was telling him. This girl had been raped right here on the school campus. How could she stand to stay here? Was this how it happened with Nikki? He suddenly felt intense hatred for MacKenzie, also for himself and what he was doing here. Messing with these kids always made him feel like the Gestapo, but usually he was able to tell himself if was for the greater good. This time however it wouldn't wash and he felt totally ashamed.

"We can't keep this quiet, not this time. He'll just keep getting away with it." he said eventually studying the young girls face.

"You'll back me up? Really?"

Tom nodded his head. "I heard they left contact numbers for the police liaison officer with Sister Margarite in case anyone knows about Nikki. She could help." he said hopefully

"I've been to the police about this before but they didn't believe me."

"They will if all the others come forward like you said"

"But I'd have to tell them everything. I'd have to tell them how that disgusting pervert..." she said becoming distressed.

"Do you want him to get away with and go and do it to someone else?" he said quietly again pretending to wipe away distressed tears.

"No."

"Well then we have to tell someone"

Hanson studied the girl for a moment before sighing theatrically and getting to his feet.

"Ok then." Emily said, "I'll do it."

As they stepped out into the hall Sister Margarite was coming the other way and catching sight of the young girl with the tear streaked face and bloodshot eyes hurried over looking very concerned.

"Miss Heyward are you alright?"

"She'll be ok." Emily answered, "She's had some trouble with one of the staff and she's a bit upset."

"Father MacKenzie?" the nun asked.

"Yes" Emily said sadly.

"Oh dear, not again." Tom couldn't hide his shock as he heard this. Had the teachers known about Mackenzie's antics the entire time and done nothing about it?

"It's ok Tamara. Emily why don't you take her outside for some air and then when you come back in we can have a chat. Ok?" Hanson smiled weakly and allowed Emily to lead him out to the front of the building where they sat on the steps.

"Do they all know what he's doing?" Hanson asked in disbelief.

"They suspect, but they can't prove anything, they've tried. You see he could make life quite difficult for some of the people in there. But don't worry if enough of us come forward they'll have to listen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doug and Sam had made their way over and were scanning the campus for any sign of Hanson. When they spotted him sat beside a very serious looking girl Doug said to Sam in hushed tones "They don't know about us here so keep it shut ok?"

"Ok. You can trust me."

"Thanks."

"I don't know how I fell for it."

"What"

"I should have known you could never pull a girl like that."

"I could if I wanted. She's been chasing after me since day one man"

"And you said no?"

"Hey, I'm a professional!" Doug said trying his best not to laugh

"Yeah well, cop or no cop I wouldn't say no."

"I'll remind you of that later." Doug said with a smile. They reached the bottom of the steps where Hanson and Emily were sitting and taking his cue from his partners tear streaked face he sprang into concerned boyfriend mode.

"Tammy what's wrong?" he said running up them.

"MacKenzie." he sniffed.

"Has he been hassling you again? I'll kill him!"

"No it's ok" Emily said as she jumped up and blocked his way. "There's better ways of sorting it out."

"You go back in Emily, I'll be ok now. We'll talk later I promise."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure. Don't worry, we'll get him". he said, his eyes strangely intense. Emily nodded and after looking Doug over nervously she ran back inside.

"Jesus Doug, they all know what Mackenzie's been doing all this time. They've just been letting him get away with it." he said in hushed tones to his partner.

"You're kidding?"

"I wish I was. Even the teacher's have an idea what's been going on. They just don't have enough proof."

"What about her?" Doug said signalling towards Emily Carters retreating form.

"She seems pretty keen to testify again."

"Well we've got him this time. Sam here has just told me who the daddy is." he said.

"Hey, we're meant to be keeping this quiet."

"Don't worry, you know all about us don't you Sammy?" The boy nodded his head looking slightly pale and worried.

"So you..." Hanson began before he was interrupted by a voice from behind them.

"Well isn't this nice."

"Kelly. Where have you been?" Sam asked

"Could ask you the same thing. I was trying to call you all last night. I've been doing some snooping of my own actually, and I've come across something you might be interested in."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. So I'll do you a deal _Tamara_. I'll tell you about Nikki if _you_ tell _me_ about Tommy Hanson." Tom and Doug both went white as sheets as the young girl smiled up at them. Tom smiled nervously and groped desperately for an explanation.

"It's Tom actually" Hanson said through gritted teeth. "What do you want to know?"

"Well who is he? I'm slightly confused you see because Nikki's mom says he's her nephew, her sister's _only_ child."

"He's my brother."

"She said he was an only child."

"She hasn't seen my mom for 20 years so how would she know?" he replied trying to sound bitter.

"Why do you have different last names?" Kelly asked smugly looking up into the face of the young officer.

"Ever heard of adoption?" Hanson asked sarcastically

"So your step dad didn't want to adopt Tommy?"

"_Tom _was old enough to tell them where to stick their adoption, I wasn't and didn't get a choice."

"Wow you're really good!" she said grinning, "How are you going to explain the Adams apple Tommy?"

"Swollen glands?" Tom said uncertainly

"His mom's from Russia" Doug quickly chimed in. "You know all those steroids they made the Olympic team take? Well there are certain side effects."

"Please don't talk about my mom like that. It wasn't her fault" Hanson replied. Kelly burst into hysterics while Sam stood watching all this in confused silence.

"You guys are amazing" Kelly said as she regained her composure.

"Thanks" Doug said with a smile.

"I don't think it was a compliment Doug" Tom said, still speaking in a higher voice trying to keep up the pretence.

"I thought she liked me."

"Don't bet on it. She actually called you an ape."

"That hurts. I'm quite sensitive you know."

"You!" Tom burst out laughing unaware that he had let his voice slip back to normal. "You're about as sensitive as recycled toilet paper!" Sam's mouth hit the ground and he looked dumb struck as he listened to the two police officers.

"Firstly, please don't call me an ape" Doug said, "And secondly, that wasn't very nice Thomas."

"You're a guy!?" Sam blurted out looking at Hanson.

"Of course he's a guy" Kelly said impatiently before reaching out and snatching away Hanson's wig. "Why don't you tell him why you're here _Tommy?_"

"Ok, you may want to wait till he loses the nails before you call him that again. He'll scratch your eyes right out!" Doug advised.

"I know why they're here" Sam said quietly.

"How long have you known?" Kelly asked angrily

"I only told him 20 minutes ago. Back off him". Doug said noticing how ill Sam looked all of a sudden.

"Get over here both of you" Tom said angrily stuffing his wig back on his head and dragging the teenagers round the corner, Doug following behind.

"So" he said, "Now you know, what are you going to do? You know it's a serious offence to interfere in an ongoing police investigation."

"What do you take me for? Nikki was my best friend, why would I want to stop you punishing who did this to her."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Tom said with a slight smile.

"What can we do to help?"

"Would you be willing to testify against MacKenzie?"

"I didn't see anything. All I know is what Nikki told me."

"That he was her baby's father?" Tom asked. She nodded her head. "We're they together?"

"No!" Sam spat angrily.

"Sorry, I had to ask." Tom said softly. "Did he rape her?"

"What do you think?" he replied angrily.

"I thought you'd already told the police." Kelly said shocked as she rounded on her friend.

"I couldn't."

"Why? That's what we agreed. You said you would tell them."

"They would never have believed me!"

"That's a pathetic excuse!" she yelled.

"Hey!" Doug yelled. "It's ok. We know now."

"What happened" Tom asked, his eyes urgent and intense.

"He was obsessed with her." Kelly began. "It started off just talking to her when he saw he around school. Her mom had been ill for a while and her dad was always away working, she just needed someone to talk to. She should have been able to trust him right?"

"Yeah she should" Tom said.

"Anyway, he told her if she needed to talk she could go to one of bible group meetings. She didn't want to go alone so we went along with her. The first few times were fine, but then he started hugging her and touching her and it made her really uncomfortable. We heard people talking about what he was meant to have done to Emily but we didn't really believe it until it was too late. He asked her to go into office one day, after she didn't come back for a while sister sent me to check on her. When I got into the hallway she was on the floor in tears shaking."

"He raped her in his office?" Doug asked in shock.

Kelly nodded. "When she tried to stop him he beat her."

"No one noticed any bruises?" Tom asked

"No. He's careful not to bruise where it will show." Sam said bitterly.

"After she found out she was pregnant she told him that if he didn't give her money for an abortion she was going to tell the police everything. He was frightened you see anymore complaints against him might be a bit suspicious. He hassled her for weeks afterwards. Pulling her out of classes begging her to give him a chance, telling her he loved her and they could be a family. Anyway, he gave up in the end and gave her money"

"That will be the ten grand" Doug said to Tom

"Yeah" he sighed "Would you both be willing to tell the courts what you know?"

"Whatever it takes so he gets what's coming to him." Kelly said intensely.

"Did he kill her?" Doug asked

"We don't know." Sam replied still looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"What we're you two arguing about in his office?" Hanson asked.

"I was telling him I was going to tell the police about him getting Nikki pregnant and what he did to the other girls."

"Anything else? You seemed pretty upset."

"He was just pointing out that no one would believe me, just like they didn't believe the others."

"We believe you" Tom said seriously.

"Thanks." then she said "So you really are Nikki's cousin?" Tom nodded. "Shame" she said sadly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We could have come to you at the beginning."

"He should never have been allowed to get away with this for so long." Doug said bitterly.

"So, what happens now? Are you going to arrest him?"

"Now we try and catch him in the act" Doug said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Well he's taken quite a shine to my girl here" Penhall said placing his arm round his partner's shoulders.

"You're kidding. He didn't..." Kelly began. Hanson grimaced and nodded his head. "Well you make quite a convincing girl." she said smiling. "Just one thing though?"

"What?"

"How did no one notice the big lump in your throat?" Kelly asked smiling slightly. Hanson opened his mouth to reply but stopped before he even got a word out.

"Actually, I had wondered about that" Doug said thoughtfully.

"Yeah me too" Hanson said turning to look at him. "Kind of convenient wasn't it?"

"So we get you dressed up all pretty again and check out one of these bible bashes huh?"

"I know just the person who can get us in" Tom said smiling as he saw Helen and her friends headed out of the building, classes seemingly finished for the afternoon.

"Oh my god" Sam said suddenly looking even paler.

"What?" Tom asked a worried expression on his face.

"What is she doing here?"

"Who?"

"It's Nikki's mom!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank's to all my lovely reviewers, your encouragement keeps me going :0)**

Tom spun round and saw the woman marching her way towards the building. She was nothing like he pictured her. She was the total opposite to his mother in every way. She was taller, her hair was so blonde it was almost white and her skin was very pale. But judging by the dark circles under her eyes, stress and lack of sleep probably had a lot to do with that, and by the look on her face Tom was pretty sure where he'd got his temper from. She looked like she was ready to tear someone apart.

"What's she doing here?" Doug said, pretty much giving voice to what the rest were thinking.

"That's what!" Tom said as he saw a familiar figure leaving the building.

"Oh great!" Penhall sighed as they watched the woman march up to Father Mackenzie, her eyes blazing.

"Don't just stand there and watch!" Kelly yelled in frustration. "Do something."

"Oh great!" Doug and Tom cried in unison as they saw the older woman smack the priest full force in the face. Police instinct kicked in and they both rushed towards the gathering crowd.

"What did you do to my baby girl?" Alison Stokely yelled as she approached the middle aged priest, who was looking startled and just a little bit nervous.

"I'm sorry, I don't ..." he began. He was cut off when Alison landed a slap with such force it nearly knocked him off his feet. A whole crowd was gathered round, some of them stood jaws gaping in shock while others stood there with a look of slight satisfaction on their faces.

"The police told me what you did you bastard! She was only 18." she continued to yell. "You twisted, evil son of a bitch!" each yell punctuated with yet another blow to the head. Trying to defend himself from the final blow MacKenzie lost his footing, sending him tumbling down to the bottom of the stairs. She followed him down were she continued her assault.

"We trusted you! Nikki trusted you! How dare you abuse that trust. You murdering, sick, evil..." She raised her hand to land another blow when it was grabbed firmly from behind. She tried to struggle free but the persons grip was too strong. She spun round to vent her anger, but when she saw who had hold of her she gasped and stopped dead. Her eyes grew so wide they almost filled her entire face as they studied the dark curly hair, huge chocolate brown eyes and high cheekbones. Her face went as white as a sheet. Realising what he'd done, Tom let go of her wrist like it was burning as his stomach twisted in knots. Her arm now free, Alison raised a trembling hand to Toms face and stared so hard her eyes could have burnt a hole right through him. Tom looked back at her, a mess of thoughts rushing through his mind. This was his aunt, his mother's sister. The woman that had nearly torn his family to pieces. The woman who had just lost her daughter, whose death just happened to be the one he was investigating. The daughter who he also happened to have more than just a slight resemblance to. He nervously met her eyes wondering to himself how the hell this got so complicated. His gaze was slightly distracted as Father MacKenzie picked himself up saying "Class is over go home" to the gathered crowd as he headed back inside, trying to maintain as much dignity as possible in front of his students.

"Nikki?" Alsion said in barely a whisper and grabbing Tom's hand bringing his attention back to her. Tom silently shook his head, not trusting himself to answer her vocally. As she looked him right in the eyes a puzzled look passed over her face. She knew those eyes, but they weren't Nikki's, she could tell that now. Where had she seen them before? She looked at him that way for what seemed like hours before she spoke again.

"Who are you?" she whispered. Hanson opened his mouth to answer her but to his relief Kelly got in first.

"This is Tamara, you remember me asking you about her?" she said kindly. Mrs Stokely nodded her head still looking Tom up and down, the look of confusion still etched on her face.

"You said she was my niece" she replied as if from thousands of miles away.

"You were right though." she said taking Alison's arm and prying her hand away from Tom's. "I was upset and I made a mistake." she said as she led her away. Tom looked on dumbstruck at their retreating forms. How could he have been so stupid? Hadn't the poor woman suffered enough?

"She looks just like my Nikki" she said, walking as if in a daze. "Just like my Nikki"

"But she isn't is she?" Kelly said softly. "Come on Mrs Stokely, I think we should take you home."

"But you can't leave her here by herself, not with him around. I won't let him hurt her again." she said nearing hysterics and turning to try and run back to her 'daughter'. Kelly kept tight hold of her arm and turned pleading eyes on the two young police officers standing behind her.

"It's ok!" Doug mouthed to her and then pushed Sam firmly in their direction, who then rushed over to help Kelly get the distraught woman home.

"You can't leave her with him!" Alison said again, more distressed now.

"It's ok Mrs Stokely" Sam said softly, "He can't hurt Nikki anymore. She's at peace, he can't get to her there." he said placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her square in the eyes.

"You." she said glaring at Sam as her anger began to rise again. "You got her into all this. You gave her those drugs, you're as bad as he is." she said as she feeblely lashed out with her balled up hands. "She was just a child." she sobbed.

"Alison!" came a mans voice. As they looked in the direction it was coming from they saw a man with greying and balding hair heading as quickly as he could in Alison Stokely's direction. As Greg Stokely reached his wife and the two teenagers a mixture of anger and concern crossed his face.

"Get away from her!" he yelled as he pushed Sam away from his wife. "Don't you think you've done enough?" Sam stood dead still, pain etched on his young features as he watched the scene before him. Alison was sobbing uncontrollably in her husbands arms.

"What do you think you were doing?" he asked looking into her face, his anger subsiding as he saw how distraught she was.

"I had to do something" she sobbed "You've got to get Nikki away from here" she said desperately clutching his coat. He looked back at her his face blank and puzzled.

"Nikki's gone Alison." he said. He threw a questioning glance at Kelly and as he did so he saw Tom standing frozen behind her. Gregs eyes widened and he looked like he'd been punched in the guts.

"I think you should get her out of here" Kelly said softly. He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his distraught wife.

"Come on, lets get you home." he said leading her away. As they passed Kelly, Alison stopped in her tracks and looked sadly at her.

"That's not Nikki is it?" she said, her voice sounding like that of a lost child.

Kelly shook her head. "I'm sorry" she said before Alison broke down and allowed her husband to lead her away.

Once they had gone Kelly went over to Sam, who was stood with unshed tears swimming in his eyes.

"They're just upset Sam. They didn't mean it."

"Yeah I know." he said with a deep sigh.

"I guess Fuller told her about Sam getting those drugs from Brookes huh?" Doug said.

"Hmm" Hanson replied as if from a dream. He and Hanson had watched the scene before them in stunned silence. Realising he had just watched half of Hanson's family grieving very publicly for their daughter Doug looked over at him and grew worried when he noticed that Tom looked like he was about to be sick.

"You ok?" Doug asked as placed a hand on Toms shoulder.

"This is all wrong" Hanson said thoughtfully

"What?"

"This, man!" Tom exclaimed gesturing wildly with his arms. "Just get me outta here will you?" he said as he marched towards the gates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuller was in his office just hanging up the phone as his door burst open and Tom stormed in the room quickly followed by Doug who was obviously trying his best to calm his partner down. As Fuller looked up Doug looked back at him apologetically, shrugging his shoulders while Hanson stared straight at him, his eyes burning.

"Hanson did you forget how to knock?" Fuller snapped.

"I want you to pull me out." Tom said calmly.

"What?"

"You heard! I want off this case"

"Do you want to tell me why?" Fuller asked looking intently at the young officer. When Hanson gave no reply Doug jumped in, eager to help out his friend. He had seen the exchange between Tom and Alison Stokely. It had been difficult for him to watch, and judging from the look on Tom's face as he had watched Kelly comforting Sam, while Alison sobbed as her husband escorted her home he figured it must have been worse for his partner.

"Nikki Stokely's mom showed up to talk to MacKenzie this afternoon." he told his captain. Fuller then shifted his shocked eyes to the smaller man beside him.

"What was she doing there?"

"I think she had things she wanted to say." Tom said dully.

"Meaning?" Fuller asked.

"Meaning we now know where Hanson here got his right hook from" Doug said looking over at this best friend who was unable to suppress a slight smile.

"She attacked him?" Fuller asked impatiently.

"Don't you think he deserved it?" Tom snapped his eyes flashing with anger.

"Maybe he does, but it doesn't mean she can go round attacking the only suspect we have in this case."

"So pull me out and arrest him. Kelly Morris and Sam Taylor have already told us he was the baby's father, that's enough to put him away for statutory rape. Emily Carter has said she'll testify to him assaulting her. What more do we need?" he asked angrily.

"You know as well as I do that we have to wait for the DNA results to come back to prove that the baby was Mackenzie's."

"So how long will that take?"

"I don't know."

"Great!"

"What's going on Hanson?" Fuller said his eyes now filled with concern.

"I'm not playing these people anymore Captain. It's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think Nikki's mom felt seeing me there?"

"She saw you?"

"She'd lost it Captain, we had to do something." Doug said.

"I'm not angry Doug." Fuller said. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Tom snapped. "How would you react if you saw your dead child stood in front of you?"

"She really freaked out!" Doug added.

"Did she guess who you are?"

"No."

"Good. Look Tom, this was always going to be difficult..."

"Difficult?" Hanson said in disbelief, "You didn't see her face Captain. This woman is going through hell right now and I refuse to make it worse. I don't remember psychological torture being part of the job description"

"Don't you think its worse for her not knowing what happened to her child? I thought you wanted to help them"

"That wasn't helping, Coach. Those people are in pieces."

"So help put them back together." Fuller said bluntly.

"No."

"Why?" Fuller asked impatiently

"Maybe I changed my mind." Tom yelled making Fuller flinch slighty while Doug looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"Not really."

"It might help."

"Ok then. You tell me why I should put up with ritual humilitation and play on the issues of vunerable kids who have been through hell to help someone like her. She used us and then left me and my mom to deal with loosing Dad alone. I had no idea what I was doing, they should have been there to help."

"Maybe you don't know the whole story there Tom."

"Maybe not. What I do know is that I was only a kid, my dad had just died, my mom was in pieces and they just left me to cope on my own. You have no idea how hard that was. They weren't there for us so why should I do this for them? Tell me that"

"Because you're better than that" Fuller said calmly. "And whatever happened was not Nikki's fault." Hanson held his gaze for a while before he sighed and slumped down on the chair in front of Fullers desk. "So what did Kelly and Sam tell you?"

"That MacKenzie was the baby's father." Tom said impatiently, tired of going over the same ground.

"Were they seeing each other?" Fuller asked with raised eyebrows.

"They both say Nikki told them he raped her." Doug replied. "And they're both willing to testify. So with that and Emily Carter agreeing to tell what she knows we should be able to get him right?"

"Emily said he pretty much raped her right there in his office and there have been others." Tom said sadly.

"How many?" Fuller asked

"She didn't say. But he's been getting away with this for years, Coach".

"How did you get her to agree to talk?" Doug asked form his place by the filing cabinet.

"By playing her like a fiddle. How do you think?" Tom said bitterly. "She thinks I'm some poor little girl traumatised by the nasty priest. Definitely wasn't one of my better moments"

"You got the job done didn't you?" Fuller said

"By making her experiences seem trivial. What happened to these girls was serious, and we're just using them to get what we want."

"That's the way it works Hanson". Fuller said bluntly.

"Yeah? Well it's wrong." Tom said sadly. This brought a small smile to Fullers face. There was never any room for grey areas in Tom Hanson's black and white world. He also knew that deep down Hanson needed to do this. Not just for Nikki and her family, not even for his mother, but for himself. So he wouldn't feel like he had abandonned them like he felt they abandonned him and he wasn't about to let him back out.

"Look, Tom. I hear what you're saying and I understand your feelings. But if we don't nail this guy he's just going to carry on getting away with this. Is that what you want?"

" No. Whether he killed Nikki or not, they should lock him up and throw away the key."

"I'm glad you've started to take this seriously." Fuller said. This caused yet another flare up.

"I have taken this seriously from day one Captain." Tom said angrily. "We all have. This situation may be ridiculous and sure we joke around about it, it's how we get by. But a girl has died here, my cousin Captain, so don't for one moment think I don't take this seriously."

"Ok. So why do want to blow the case by pulling out and sending someone else in?"

"Seeing Nikki's mom just made it seem real I guess. I knew I would have to see her sometime, I just didn't think it would be like this, and I didn't expect to feel so angry. I just don't want to make this situation any worse" he answered quietly.

"I know Tom, but I can't send someone else in now. They'd get suspicious and it would blow the whole case. I'm sorry." Fuller began. "When's he next having one of his little gatherings?"

"Tomorrow night" Hanson replied.

"Ok. I'll have Harry and a couple of uniforms bring him in for questioning. If he doesn't give Harry enough you get yourself invited along and be very friendly to him when you get there. He tries anything you bust him." Tom sighed and stood to follow Doug from the room when Fuller called out behind him.

"Tom?"

"Yes Coach."

"Anger doesn't solve anything. She's probably hurting more than you can imagine right now."

"I know" he replied quietly, not sure whether to be angry or ashamed. The two seemed to be in constant conflict recently.

"Hey, I said I trusted you on this. I still do."

"Thanks" he said before leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**dumblonde76** **- i can't wait until that creep gets busted!**

patience is a virtue ;0)

**LibraryTech - Oh Boy!!...He met the Aunt!!..Poor lady...Poor Tom...And the dad..everybody is freaking out over Tom!!..I hope Tom finds out the whole story about his Mom and her sister!!**

He will eventually (well when i've decided exactly what it is).

**Winged Golden Tiger - Whoa... Alison's reaction to Mackenzie was great: It's always good to see a furious mother attacking the one who harmed her family. but her reaction to Tom was intense. It was good, really great. Poor Hanson: to have his aunt, who he's still resenting for not helping him in his childhood, falling to pieces before him must be hard to see...  
Try to update soon as I want to see what will happen at the gathering and what Mackenzie will do to him.**

I did enjoy making him get his ass kicked. hehehe is it wrong to really hate one of my own characters? I have finished writing that chapter but i'm going to make you wait cos i'm evil!

**A Sparrow's Soul - Wow... i didn't expect anything like that to happen with Nikki's mum. I actually thought she'd figured out that 'Tammy' was Tommy. That threw me!  
And Tom and Nikki's mum reactions, just at the first look, glance, 'meeting' Its whoa, some brillaint writing.  
"She looks just like my Nikki" she said, walking as if in a daze. "Just like my Nikki" -That's pure heartwrench, the write words to capture such a tormenting, touching moment.  
And i feel so sorry for Sam, so sorry for him.  
"This is all wrong" - There's a lot of raw emotion in that  
"...taking it seriously" that was a low call by fuller.  
A great chapter, full of heart wrench and even little moral. Beautiful luv, really.**

Aww thank you xx. Alison's a bit too messed up at the moment to realise (well that's what I was going for ;0) ). I always thought a lot of what Fuller said to Hanson was a little below the belt, just to get a reaction from him. I must have rewritten this chapter at least 5 times so I'm glad you all liked it.

And as always thanks Ghostwriter xx

I feel bad for neglecting Harry so he's getting a chapter all to himself, and ,as I said, I'm evil so I'm going to make you wait to find out what happens with Hanson and Mackenzie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father Mackenzie was sat in his office going over the budget for that semester when a young man and two police officers entered the room.

"Can I help you officers?" he said with a bright smile.

"Sean Mackenzie?" said the young oriental looking man in the brightly coloured silk shirt.

"Yes."

"I'm Officer H.T Ioki. We'd like you to come down to the station. There are a few questions we need to ask you regarding Nicola Stokely."

"It was tragic what happened to that poor girl but I hardly see how I can help."

"There have been some allegations made against you that we'd really like your help in clearing up."

"I'm sure we can clear it up here officer."

"I'd rather we cleared it up downtown."

"Surely we can..."

"Mr Mackenzie, if you won't come willingly we can have you arrested." Harry snapped.

"That won't be necessary, officer." Mackenzie said rising from his chair.

"That's good to know" Harry said with a sarcastic grin as the two uniformed officers led Mackenzie from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Captain Fuller already known to Mackenzie as Adam Heyward, Briody was called in to sit in on the interview. He stood behind Harry looking down at the priest with cold eyes. Mackenzie was sat across the table, his hands folded and looking absolutely calm and composed.

"So tell us about your relationship with Nikki." Harry said, his tone matter of fact.

"There was no relationship. She was a student at my school."

"According to some of her friends she spent quite a bit of time around you these past few months."

"She was having a hard time and she wanted someone to talk to. That's all there was to it."

"There have been allegations made against you by a number of your former students." Briody said.

"Yes." he said calmly.

"These allegations are of sexual assault and harassment." Briody said. "Would you like to explain that?"

"Those accusations were thrown out and those students shown as the attention seeking liars they are." Mackenzie said seeming genuinely offended.

"No smoke without fire Father." Harry said. "We have witnesses saying that you were harassing Nikki Stokely for months prior to her death."

"I wasn't harassing her officer, I was helping her through a difficult time. She was pregnant at 18 years old, her mother was ill, she was under a lot of pressure and her father wasn't there to help so she came to me. It was all perfectly innocent officers."

"So you knew she was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Why would she tell you and not her parents?"

"She felt she couldn't, with her mother being ill she didn't want cause anymore stress."

"Were you the father?" Harry asked. "There are people quite willing to testify that you are."

"Don't be ridiculous officer. She was one of my students."

"Well, according to our records and a number of present students that hasn't put you off before." Briody spat.

"One of your students, Emily Carter has spoken openly to one of our officers about an incident in the school's general office in which she claims you strangled and raped her." Harry told him.

"As I already told you and as you will know, these accusations were dismissed. The girl is a fantasist"

"Nikki's English teacher has told one of our officers that Nikki was called out of all but one of her lessons in the last month in order to speak to you in your office. Why?"

"Her grades were slipping. As I've said..."

"She was having a difficult time. Yes we heard."

"I was discussing the possibility of her getting a tutor to help her keep up."

"Do you have a name for this tutor?" Briody asked

"No, she refused the offer."

"Imagine that." the older captain said sarcastically.

"Why did you withdraw $10000 from your account two weeks ago?" Harry asked casually. After a second of shock registered in the priest's eyes, Mackenzie smiled slightly before replying.

"Car payments officer."

"It's a bit suspicious that on that same day Nikki Stokely opened an account paying in $8000 in cash don't you think?" Harry said. "Now where would an 18 year old girl get $8000?"

"Maybe she got a job and was saving up." Mackenzie said simply.

"She didn't have a job." Harry informed him bluntly. "You don't think any of this looks supicious?"

"Coincidence, that's all. It's also rather thin Officer Ioki. I told you what that money was for."

"Car payments, yeah?" Harry said.

"We're going to need to see a receipt for that." Briody said coldly

"Certainly."

"You've got an answer for everything don't you?" Briody spat.

"Have you seen Nikki's parents? They're in quite a state." Harry said coolly. "Religious man like you would want to do whatever you can to ease their pain right?"

"Of course".

"Well how about telling them what happened to their daughter."

"If I could help officers I would. But I have told you I have nothing to do with this tragedy. As far as I can tell, a pregnant 18 year old got scared and overdosed on drugs. Now I suggest you people let her folks grieve in peace."

Harry leaned forward and looked directly into Mackenzie's eyes.

"I have a feeling you know a lot more than you're letting on, and believe me, we will find out what you're hiding."

"Are you finished? I know my rights, and if you don't have any evidence other than circumstance and the feverish imaginings of disturbed teenaged girls then I suggest you let me go."

"You're free to go Father." Briody said, "But I expect we'll see you soon."

"Captain?"

"Sign him out Ioki" Briody said firmly

"But..."

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yes Sir." he replied throwing a withering glance at Mackenzie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not really buying that are you?" Harry asked Briody after reluctantly releasing Mackenzie. "Not after everything Penhall and Hanson have told us?"

"No I'm not buying it. I think he's just as guilty as you do, but not of murder. This girl was pumped full of crack, simple as that. Anyway, like he said we can't hold him on hearsay and coincidence."

"We know he's the baby's father."

"No, two very distressed teenagers have told us their dead friend said he was the baby's father. Look, Ioki, once the DNA tests are back we'll have evidence. Then whatever he did or didn't do we've got him for statutory rape."

"That doesn't help Emily Carter and the others he's attacked does it?"

"You can't win them all Ioki. All you can do is try and hope that you'll win most of them." he said kindly.

"Sometimes it feel like we're fighting a loosing battle." Harry said sadly.

"Nature of the job. Hey, don't worry about it. Once in a while you get to make a difference and it makes this all worth it."

"I hope you're right" Harry said with a sad smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, as I'm going away for a couple of weeks soon I've decided not to be so evil and will try and finish this before I go. Thanks again for the reviews xx.**

"So how are you going to get into this meeting?" Kelly asked as soon as she spotted Tom the next morning.

"Hello to you too" he said smiling sarcastically.

"Yeah hi. So?"

"Why are you so keen?" he asked suspiciously

"I just want this over with." she replied. He smiled sadly at her, he knew just how she felt. The sooner they lay Nikki to rest the better.

"It will be soon trust me." He was actually quite glad Kelly knew who he was now. At least he didn't have to keep up the high pitched squeaking constantly, it was giving him a sore throat and, honestly he was worried that if he kept on this way he might not be able to stop. Then he would gladly kill Fuller, slowly and painfully.

"So what's the plan?" she asked excitedly.

"Hey!" he suddenly snapped. "This isn't a game, ok. Nikki was your best friend."

"I know that. I just want him to get what he deserves"

"He will I promise." he said softly. Kelly smiled sadly at him. "What?" he said feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

"I'm just wishing we knew you sooner. You would have believed Nikki from the start wouldn't you?" she said, her eyes looking straight at him pleading.

"Yeah, I would."

"What happened?"

"Kelly, she overdosed." Kelly's face clouded for a second as she looked down at her feet.

"No I mean with your family."

"It's a long story." he sighed.

"So tell me the short version. You've asked me enough questions over the past week."

"Kelly...".

"Hey guys!" they heard a voice from behind them. Tom never thought he would be happy to hear that voice, but he really didn't want to have to explain his mothers story to anyone else.

"Helen. Hi." Kelly said, with what Hanson recognised as the same false smile he had worn for the majority of the week. Helen smiled back just as falsely before turning her attention to Tom.

"So, bible group is meeting tonight. You want to go this time Tammy?" Helen asked. Kelly had a hard time keeping a straight face as she saw Hanson flinch slightly at the name.

"Sure, why not."

"Great." then her face lit up and she said, "Hey, bring Doug too. The more the merrier."

"Oh he'll be there" Tom said through gritted teeth.

"You should come too Kelly. We miss you, you know." Kelly looked discreetly over at Hanson, who nodded his head slightly.

"Sure I'll be there. I kinda miss it too." she said smiling.

"Great, I'll see you there. Church Hall 7.30" she said cheerfully before heading off.

"That was easy" Kelly said shrugging her shoulders.

"It's my magnetic personality"

"Well, either that or she's after make up tips."

"How much time have you been spending with Penhall?" Tom said as she smiled and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok we're in. What did you get from Mackenzie?" Hanson asked as he joined the rest of the Jump Street team at the large table in the centre of the room.

"Nothing." Harry said looking at his friend apologetically. "He just sat there and denied everything."

"Where are we with the DNA tests?" Tom asked looking hopefully at his commanding officer.

"We're chasing them Hanson. We'll get them as soon as we can. Until then it's up to you." Tom nodded his head thoughtfully.

"How you doing?" Fuller asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'll be happy when this is over, but I'm ok."

"You sure?" Fuller asked studying him closely. He knew from recent experience that you could never really tell what was going on in Tom Hanson's head.

"I thought you said you trusted me on this?" Hanson said his brow furrowing.

"I do. I just know this must be difficult for you and I know you've had a rough time recently. I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks, Coach, but it's really not necessary." Hanson said with a smile.

"Ok." Fuller said uncertainly. "Penhall, you ok to play back up here?"

"You bet. I'm not letting any girl of mine go out on her own with strange people, no telling what she'll get up to."

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" Tom said feigning offence. "What chance does this relationship have if there's no trust?"

Fuller gave a long suffering sigh before shaking his head and rising to his feet.

"Let's make this quick so these two can stop giving me nightmares."

"I don't know, I think they're kinda cute together" Judy said smiling.

"Let's move it guys" Fuller said as he rolled his eyes. Doug jumped to his feet letting out his usual loud battle cry while Tom sat chewing nervously on a false nail.

"Something wrong Hanson?" Fuller asked impatiently.

"I don't have anything to wear." Fuller favoured him with a long suffering glare before silently turning on his heel and walking away.

"Come on!" Judy said grabbing Tom by his sweater and pulling him to his feet. "I'm gonna make Doug the envy of every guy there. Hanson shot Doug and Harry his best please help me eyes and Hoffs dragged him away.

"You're a lucky man Doug" Harry said laughing slightly as he patted Doug on the back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hall wasn't as crowded as they thought it would be as Hanson and Penhall, followed by Kelly and Sam, made their entrance. The wood panneled walls were covered by numerous curtains, the only windows actually being in a skylight in the roof. There were a few groups gathered together and chatting among themselves so no one really paid any attention to them. Hanson's watchful dark eyes scanned the room ready to take in anything unusual. Doug noticed he became quite agitated and twitchy as he spotted Mackenzie making his way over.

"Hello" Mackenzie said cheerfully. Doug felt Hanson tense beside him and saw the discomfort in Kelly's eyes. Sam however looked like he was going to pass out. "I'm glad you made it." he said turning to Tom. "I'd hate to think our getting off on the wrong foot would permanently affect your opinion of me."

"Don't worry about it." Tom managed to say perfectly calmly.

"And Kelly, it's so good to see you back." he said giving her a strange look Doug couldn't place. "We missed you."

"Thanks" she said with the most insincere smile Doug had ever seen.

"Well, must get on."

"Don't let us keep you." Doug said brightly. As they watched him walk over to the next cluster of people Penhall heard Tom mutter some unintelligible threat under his breath.

"What?" he asked him.

"Nothing" Tom said wearily.

"Don't you find this all a bit strange?"

"What?"

"All these kids hanging round reading bibles?"

"Not everyone's a heathen like you Doug."

"Well when I was eighteen I had much better things to be doing."

"Of course you did."

"Hey man, girls found me irresistible."

"Shame they all had to grow up then huh?"

"What's your excuse then dear?" Doug said putting his arm round Tom's shoulder.

"I have low self esteem"

"Fair enough".

"Ok, well you stay here, I'm going to have a chat with our friend the priest"

"Right. Hey, he touches you I'll kick his ass!" Doug said with a smile.

"My hero!" Tom said placing his hand over his heart before heading off.

"Tom!" Kelly called after him suddenly. He acknowledged her by simply waving his hand dismissively and saying "Later ok."

"But…"

"Leave it, its fine." Doug said.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kelly asked Doug as they watched him go.

"He'll be fine."

"What if Mackenzie tries anything?"

"Then he'll be in for a bit of a shock won't he"

"Doug there's something I should probably tell you."

"Don't worry, Tom's a big boy, he can take care of himself. I'm gonna go check things out."

"But Doug..."

"Don't worry." he yelled as he walked away leaving Kelly looking decidedly nervous and guilty..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuller and Harry were sat at the large table in the centre of the main office. They were once again going over the toxicology and forensic reports checking to see if there was anything they missed while they waited for news from Tom and Doug. The two men were deep in concentration and being only a few people still in the chapel they we're startled when they heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"Excuse me?" said the teenaged boy stood there looking very nervous.

"Can we help you?" Fuller asked.

"My cousin gave me this card" he said handing it over to Fuller. Fuller examined the card and recognised it as one of a handful that had been given to the secretary at St Mary's. "I think my cousin has already been to the police, her name's Emily Carter."

"Yes?" Fuller pushed.

"Well, you know what he did to her?"

"Father Mackenzie?" Harry asked instinctively. The young boy nodded his head.

"He did it to me too".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out Mackenzie wasn't going to be a hard man to find. He was stood in the middle of a group of kids, boys and girls, who were hanging on his every word. He was obviously basking in their attention and he looked so smug that Hanson had to hold back an overwhelming hatred for this man as he approached him.

"Father Mackenzie?"

"Tamara. How are you finding it here?" he asked with a warm smile

"Fine, everyone's being real friendly. Sorry to bother you Sir but can I talk to you? There's some things I think we need to clear up"

"Of course"

"Is there somewhere quieter we can go? I don't really want everyone hearing this. Don't think you do either"

"Sure over here" Mackenzie said as he led him away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, we're listening" Fuller said urgently as he drew out a chair for the kid to sit on.

"I used to be a choir boy a couple of years ago. My parents are into all that God stuff and they thought it would do me good. Anyway, Father Mackenzie was head of the parish at that time and I used to see him quite a bit at practices. He seemed really nice and was always interested in what we were doing. He used to come along and talk to us, ask if we had any ideas on drawing younger crowds in, things like that. He was always looking in my direction and smiling at me. I just thought he was being friendly." he shuddered slightly as he continued. "So, one day I was early for practice so I was just hanging around waiting for everyone else to arrive when Mackenzie came and started talking to me. He kept saying how talented I was and how unique." he laughed bitterly before continuing. "He said I could have my pick of any girl I wanted. I got real nervous because of the way he was looking at me so I got up to leave but he blocked my way. I kept asking him to let me go, but he wouldn't. He said he wanted to play."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"What do you think I mean?" the kid snapped.

"Go on." Fuller said softly

"When I said no, he got vicious. He picked up this kind of baton and he started to strangle me with me with it. I couldn't breathe and he was bigger and stronger than I was. I couldn't stop him." he said as silent tears rolled down his face. "He said I couldn't tell anyone, and if I did they wouldn't believe me, cos apparently men don't get raped."

"You never told anyone?"

"Just my cousin after he raped her."

"Did he ever touch any of the other boys?" Fuller asked.

"No. He has specific tastes." the boy spat. It was then that Harry fully noticed what had been gnawing at the back of his mind while he had listened to the kid. He had the same dark doe eyes, high cheekbones, unruly hair and fragile appearance as Hanson. His eyes snapped wide and he rooted around the desk for Nikki Stokely's picture.

"Notice anything Captain?" he said

"Fragile looking skinny kid, dark hair and dark eyes." Fuller said.

"Yeah. Your cousin?" he said turning his attention back to the young man. "She about the same build as you? Same hair and eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like his type Captain"

"And Hanson's with him right now."

"Yeah."

"Where's Penhall?"

"He's Hanson's back up."

"Right. Madison!" he called over to one of the few remaining young officers.

"Sir"

"Can you take down this young mans statement please."

"Sure"

"Come on." he said to Harry urgently springing to his feet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing here?" Hanson asked as Mackenzie led him into the small room.

"Just somewhere quiet where we can talk." Mackenzie answered matter of factly.

"We can't talk out there?" Tom asked. For some reason he couldn't quite grasp, all his senses were screaming at him to get out and fast. Telling himself he'd been playing teenage girl for too long, he pushed the doubts away and turned his attention to the man standing across from him.

"It's a bit noisy out there isn't it?"

"I suppose"

"I used to sit in here and talk with Nikki." he said sounding genuinely sad.

"She that girl who died they're all talking about?" Tom asked innocently. Seeing the hurt on Mackenzie's face he said "Sorry. They're all talking about it at school."

"Really? What are they saying?"

"Someone killed her."

"Is that what they're saying?" he asked calmly

"It's what I hear."

"No one would want to kill Nikki. She was a special girl."

"You knew her quite well huh?"

"You could say that." he said with a fond smile. "We were having a baby together."

"Is that allowed? You being her teacher and all?"

"She was in her last year, it wouldn't really have mattered much longer."

"People wouldn't have made it easy for you though."

"True, but she was strong, it would have worked." he said in a strange voice. "You're a lot like her actually" he said turning to Tom.

"Really?"

"Yes. You could almost be twins."

"People keep telling me that."

"You've even got her eyes" he said moving closer to the young officer and studying his face as he took his jacket from him. Tom swallowed nervously wondering if he'd realised what he really was. He watched as Mackenzie threw the jacket into the corner, walked over to the door and locked it before turning his attention back to Tom.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure we can talk without any interruptions" he said advancing on Tom.

"That's close enough" Tom said.

"You've never complained before Nikki." he said as he fingered the collar on the thin purple shirt Judy had forced Tom into.

"Nikki? I'm not Nikki, Sir" Tom said his face a mask of confusion. That confusion turned to a mixture of discomfort and panic as the older man further closed the gap between them, placing his hands on either side of Toms face, studying him intently. He looked directly into the young officers eyes for what seemed like a lifetime, making Hanson decidedly nervous, before his face broke into a smile.

"Beautiful" Mackenzie said as he pulled the startled man towards him not noticing how Tom's face was distorted in disbelief. He decided enough was enough and tried to free his hands to reach for his badge before realising his badge was in the inner pocket of the jacket on the other side of the room. He began to try and break free of the mans grasp but as he did so Mackenzie tightened his hold.

"Don't struggle Nikki, you know I don't like it when you struggle" he said softly as his lips grazed the side of Hanson's face.

He felt sick at the feel of the priest's breath along his neck and his panic peaked as the older man's hands moved down to his waist and kept going.

"Hey, hands off or I break them off!" he said, his distaste for this man was so deep and he was so desperate to get out of this situation that he hadn't realised he had slipped back into his usual way of speaking. The middle aged priest looked intently at the young officer a look of confusion etched on his face. Before Tom knew what was happening Father Mackenzie had reach out and torn open the shirt he was wearing. A small smile graced the older mans face.

"Now there's a surprise" he said his eyes studying the younger man. "Not an entirely unwelcome one though."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey folks! Thanks again for all the reviews, your enthusiasm keeps me going :0). Just a couple more chapters to go so I'm going to try and get them up before I go on my hols. Thanks again all xxx**

Doug had left Kelly and Sam to check out the rest of the room. He had followed Hanson and Mackenzie at a discreet distance until they had lost him in the crowd. He was now loitering around the hall trying his best to block out the chatter around him, especially anything to do with religion. He had wished constantly over the past few days that they hadn't placed him in a catholic school. It brought back too many memories of his not so dearly departed father. It was bad enough that he worked in a damn chapel. Still it wasn't anyones fault seeing as though he hadn't ever mentioned his parents to any of his partners. Doug Penhall could teach even Tom Hanson a few things about playing your cards close to your chest.

"Penhall?" came Ioki's paniced voice from across the room startling Doug from his thoughts.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Hanson?" Fuller asked urgently.

"I haven't seen him for a while, but he's around here somewhere."

"When did you last see him?"

"He was talking to Mackenzie, just like you said." he replied looking on nervously as Harry and Fuller exchanged a look of panic "What's wrong?"

"Mackenzie's not too bothered about what kids have downstairs." Harry said. "As long as they're young enough and have the right look"

"What are you talking about?" Doug said getting more confused by the second.

"Emily Carter's cousin…" Harry began.

"The other one Emily said was raped?" Doug interrupted.

"Emily's cousin is a 17 year old boy".

"A boy?!" Doug yelled in surprise

"Yeah. Skinny kid with dark hair and brown eyes."

"Just like Nikki and Emily" Doug said. His eyes widened as realisation hit him. "And Hanson!"

"Find Hanson!" Fuller said urgently

"That would be why they put him in an all girls school then." Doug said as he walked quickly beside Harry.

"Didn't count on him playing for both sides did they?" Harry said bitterly.

"I guess he's not in for such a shock after all." Doug said as he followed after his friend and commanding officer.

They came across Kelly talking with a small group of teens and Doug raced over to her closely followed by Fuller and Ioki. Sam had spotted the group from where he was stood only a short distance away and headed to over to see why these men seemed so worried.

"Kelly where's Tom?" Doug yelled as he approached the young girl.

"I don't know. I think I saw him go into the back room with Father Mackenzie."

"How long ago was this?" Fuller asked

"Are you cops too?" she asked looking at Fuller and Ioki

"How long?" Harry yelled

"I don't know, not too long ago why?" she said looking bewildered.

"Come on, it's this way." Doug said leading them towards the back of the hall. "I don't see what the panic is. He might be small but Tom can handle himself." he said as they reached the door leading to the small room at the back of the church hall.

"Mackenzie gets a little violent when people say no." Harry said coldly.

"I tried to tell you." Kelly said mournfully, "Tom too. None of you would listen." After briefly staring daggers at the girl Penhall threw open the door. His stomach lurched when he saw the room was completely empty.

"They're not here!" he yelled in frustration to his captain.

"Is there anywhere else in this place Mackenzie would take him to?" Fuller asked looking urgently at Kelly. She looked back at him helplessly.

"I don't know!"

"Think!" Doug snapped. Then on seeing the hurt on her face his voice softened. "Look, Tom's not just my partner, he's my best friend. Please think carefully. Is there anywhere else?"

"Hey back off her" Sam snapped.

"What are you doing here?" Doug asked as he noticed the young boy had joined them.

"I wasn't going to leave Kelly on her own".

"We're in a hurry here guys" Fuller pointed out.

"There can't be that many places they could go. This hall isn't that big." Harry said hopefully looking at his friend and commanding officer.

"Doug, you and Harry take Kelly and get her to show you every corner she knows in this place. You" he said grabbing Sam by the collar, "Are going to show me every possible way there is of getting out of here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think you're doing?" Tom asked awkwardly as Mackenzie managed to back him into a corner. The older man didn't answer he just smiled as he looked Tom over, his eyes leering making the young officers skin crawl.

"Bit skinny, but you're much prettier than the last one" he said as he closed the distance between them once again. He was a good head taller than Hanson and definitely a few pounds heavier and seemed to have no trouble in blocking his attempt to get round him.

"Last one?" he asked nervously

"Yes. He had your eyes you know."

"I really should get those back one day" Tom said swallowing and trying to cover his panic.

"Sense of humour too." he said running his fingers over the bones of Hanson's face.

"That's enough" Tom spat and grabbed Mackenzie's hand and forcing it away.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Mackenzie said his tone slightly amused.

"I'm a cop!" Tom said as calmly as he could.

"You kids and your fantasies." Mackenzie said, smiling down at him like an indulgent father.

"I'm 23 years old, I'm hardly a kid."

"I don't like liars" he said, his eyes flashing anger as one arm pinned Tom against the wall and the other hand roughly grabbed hold of his neck. Hanson began to reply but his words were cut off as Mackenzie's mouth closed over his. His eyes widened in shock and he turned his face away as quickly as he could, sudden neausea threathening to bring up the entire contents of his stomach.

"Liars make me angry." he said as he ran a finger over Hanson's bottom lip. Unable to move his arms Tom bit down hard on the priests finger causing him to yelp and back up just enough for Tom to get some distance between them. Mackenzie glared at him with what could only be described as mixture of lust and pure malice.

"I'm going have to teach you a lesson" he said. Catching Tom off guard he let fly with his fist knocking the younger man to the floor. "One you won't forget." he said as suddenly reached out, grabbed a handfull of Hanson's hair, and pinned smaller man face forward to the wall and placed his hands round his waist in a vicelike grip. Tom's stomach rolled once more as he felt something move where Mackenzie was pressed against his hip. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know what it was.

"Never had one as pretty as you" he whispered in the young mans ear sending cold shivers up his spine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there's Helen" Kelly yelled spotting the slim red head in the centre of her little group as usual. "She's being shadowing Tom for days, she must have seen him."

"Let's hope so" Harry said as he and Doug followed.

"Helen" Kelly said urgently, "Have you seen Tom?"

"Who?"

"Tamara. Tammy"

"Oh yeah she was walking somewhere with Father Mackenzie. I didn't really see where they went."

"Think, please it's important." Doug said.

"What's the problem? It's only Mackenzie."

"You know for someone's who's as nosey as you, you haven't got a clue." Kelly spat. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know. Back room?"

"You're fucking useless" Kelly said in frustration.

"I'm sure they'll turn up." Helen called brightly as they carried on their hunt.

"We checked the back room" Harry pointed out as Kelly started to lead them back.

"Not all of it." she answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Round here!" Sam said as he led Fuller round the building. "That's the window to the office. It's the only other exit apart from the front door."

"It's locked." Fuller said trying the warped and peeling window. "There's no back door or any other windows?"

"No. Only the windows in the roof. I don't think he'd get out that way."

"Probably not" Fuller said thoughtfully.

"You think they're still in there?"

"If they haven't left already they won't get out without us seeing them"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not going down there" Doug said looking into the darkness. "You go Iokage. You're small enough."

"It's not exactly a tight squeeze Penhall." Harry said impatiently. "Anyway there could be rats or anything down there. I'm not going."

"You guys are pathetic." Kelly spat. "I thought Tom was your friend."

"He is" they answered together. She glared daggers at Doug then let out a sigh and said "Right, I'll go."

"You're going to let a young girl go down there into who knows what by herself?" Harry said looking at Penhall. "You disgust me."

"Ok, out the way" Doug said as he began to climb down the steep stairs. There was pretty much nothing he wouldn't do for his partner and they all knew it. Which was why he was now heading down the steep stairs into pitch blackness. His face brushed against what could only have been the world's largest cobweb, made by the world's largest and most poisonous spider no doubt. He felt along the wall for a light switch and finally found one. He flicked on the switch and the stairway was flooded with light confirming his suspicions about the cobwebs. Letting out a shudder he drew his gun and headed down the stairs. The place was totally silent and all his senses were telling him that there was no one down there. Still better to be safe than sorry. As he reached the foot of the stairs he called out in a shakey voice.

"Hanson? You down here?" he hadn't expected an answer but still when there was no reply his heart sank. Where the hell was he? He decided to check around, visions flashing throug his mind, that he was too late and Tom was down here somewhere lying hurt or worse but all he could see was old dust covered boxes and disused gym equipment. It looked like there hadn't been anyone down here in years. A sudden movement past his leg startled him and let out a yelp as he jumped back against one of the boxes tipping it over. He jumped to his feet and found himself aiming a gun at a rather large rat.

"Great" he sighed as his heart beat raced. He turned to look at the box he'd knocked over and as he did so he noticed that this one wasn't as old as the others and there were a few bits of paper spilt out onto the dusty floor. He picked them up and went to put them back when he realised what they were. The bits of paper weren't the usual thin kind but the thicker higher quality sort used for photographs. He quickly looked through them. Some of the pictures were of the same girls and one really young looking boy, all skinny with dark hair. He carried on flicking through until he came across one that looked familiar. He had seen her talking to Hanson the day before. Emily Carter. He leafed through at least five of Emily until he came across the now familiar face of Nikki Stokely. These pictures had been taken at a distance with the subject having no idea that they were being photographed. There was more of Nikki than the rest of the kids put together, he must really have been obsessed with the girl. However as he looked closer he was shocked to see that half the pictures of Nikki were actually the face he had seen nearly everyday for the past two years. Mackenzie had pictures of every kid he had raped, he had followed them, photographed them and then eventually raped them. And now he had pictures of Tom Hanson. In a panic he stuffed the photos in his jacket and made to dash for the stairs, once again loosing his footing and knocking the box over spilling all its contents. Video tapes scattered across the dusty floor. He grabbed hold of a few and ran up the steps to where Harry and Kelly were waiting.

"Well?" Harry asked as Doug reached the top.

"He's not down there." Doug answered sounding worried and harassed. "I found these though" he said brandishing the video tapes and pulling out the photos and handing them to Kelly. "Recognise any of them?" he said with an ominous glare. Kelly rapidly looked through the photo's, Harry peering over her shoulder.

"That's Maria Stephenson, she was a senior the year I started. That's Emily Carter" she said starting to sound confused." These are the other girls he..." she stopped mid sentence and turned to look at Doug who simply nodded his head. She carried on leafing through. When she reached one in particular Harry put out a hand to stop her.

"That's the kid who came to the chapel." he said showing Doug the photo, Penhall noting the similarities between these kids. Kelly let out a choked sob bringing their attention back to her.

"That's Nikki" she said sadly, "These are all Nikki."

"Look closer" Doug said, his voice strained.

"Hey that's Hanson!" Harry said. "Has he been following him? Does he know he's a cop"? Doug looked back at his friend and the young girl in front of him who were staring at him with pale anxious faces.

"I don't know" Doug said helplessly

"We gotta move fast" Harry said voicing all their feelings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure there's no other way out?" Fuller asked.

"Like what?"

"Like maybe a basement or an attic."

"There's a storage room under the hall, but the entrance to that is through the office". Sam said looking up at the imposing figure of Adam Fuller "You already looked there right?" he said as he noticed the older man's expression.

"We missed it" he said in frustration. "Let's hope the others checked it out." he said turning back towards the hall.

"How do you know all this?" Fuller asked suspiciously.

"Junior high didn't have a gym so they let us use the hall. All the gym equipment was stored down there. Junior high got a gym a couple of years back so no ones used it since" he replied. "They're over there" Sam pointed out as he saw Doug and the others weaving trough the crowd. "I don't see Tom though."

"Damn" Fuller said in frustration. He knew Hanson was quite capable of taking care of himself, but he couldn't stop thinking how small and fragile Hanson appeared. Obviously there was no issue when it came to the usual high school and college kids they had to deal with, but against a man who was both taller and more heavily built he wasn't so sure.

"Any luck?" Fuller asked breathlessly as he and Sam reached the others.

"No. We already searched the only other room in this place."

"Sam say's there's a basement under the office. Did you check it out?"

"Yep. No sign of anyone down there." Harry said.

"I did find these" Doug said handing his cargo to his commanding officer. Fuller looked at the photo's giving Doug an anxious glance.

"Any sign at all?" he asked. Doug just looked back and shook his head." Well the only way there is out of here is through the main door or the office window" Fuller said, "We block the exits and Mackenzie doesn't make it out of here without being seen."

"What about Hanson?" Harry asked.

"Hanson's a trained police officer, we'll just have to trust he can handle Mackenzie himself."

"What if he can't?" Kelly asked her eyes as wide as saucers.

Fuller looked back at the anxious faces surrounding him. He knew Doug hadn't bought a word of what he said. He knew that the same thoughts were going through the younger mans mind. Tom was a tough kid, there was no doubt about that. But there was a huge difference between being tough and having the strengh to fight off a larger attacker. After what Hanson had been through the last few months this was the last thing they needed. It seemed they had spent the last few months doing nothing but searching for Hanson. This led to flashes of images of finding Hason in a mental hospital pumped full of drugs, and how small and vunerable he had seemed as he and Hoffs had all but dragged him out of there. In fact after the events of the past few months he had begun to be seriously worried about Tom's state of mind. These were thoughts he really didn't need right now so he pushed them away and his eyes rested on Doug.

"We'll find him." he said as reasurringly as he could.

"If he touches one hair on Tom's head and I will tear him to pieces" Doug growled as he slammed his fist on the curtain covered wall. He stopped suddenly as his fist hit what could only be wood. After sharing wided eyed glances with the rest of the group he threw the material aside to reveal a door.

"Shhhh" Doug said harshly as he put his ear to the door. He could hear the sound of crashing and he was certain he could hear someone screaming on the other side and a wave of panic swept through his entire body.

"He's in there!" he said

"You sure?" Fuller asked hopefully

"Nowhere else in here they could be" Penhall said as he tried to push the door open.

"It's locked" he said in frustration. "Tom!" he called as he hammered on the door with all his strengh. "Hanson!"

When he got no answer he rammed full force into the door popping the hinges and the door flew open. As their eyes scanned the room they saw broken chairs and splintered wood and traces of blood on the floor. However when they finally saw thier friend relief washed over them in a giant wave. Hanson had everything under control. He looked a little worse for wear, his lip was cut, his face was grazed where he had been thrown against the wall and he may have a black eye before too long, but that was the worst of it. Mackenzie on the other hand was flat on the floor with the full weight of Hanson to keep him there and looked at the new arrivals with pleading eyes. Tom, however didn't notice the others come in despite the noise. He was too busy smashing Sean Mackenzie's face into the ground. The faces of everyone this man had hurt passed before Tom's eyes fueling his anger and disgust. Nikki, her mother, Emily. More than that he was furious that Mackenzie had made him feel weak and helpless. He was 23 years old and a trained police officer, yet Mackenzie had made him feel like that scared, helpless 16 year old boy sitting on the school steps watching the squad car pull up to bring his world crashing down. How dare he make him feel that. How dare he make anyone feel that. He had been frightened by MacKenzie's actions and he had been able to fight him off eventually. But those poor kids never stood a chance.

"How does it feel huh? Do you like being powerless and frightened?" he was yelling as he pulled Mackenzie's head back grabbing a handful of the older mans hair. "Are you deaf? I asked you a question?" he spat when Mackenzie didn't reply.

"No" Mackenzie said, his voice thick with the blood pouring from his mouth.

"Hanson, that's enough, you got him." Fuller said keeping his voice calm and reasonable.

"Oh it's not nearly enough, Captain. He deserves to suffer." he said finally acknowledging their presence. "This is how you made those kids feel. Not much fun on the other side is it?" Mackenzie whimpered and shook his head. "Look at you, you're pathetic. Not so tough against people your own size are you?"

"Come on man, it's over" Doug pleaded with his partner. "We'll make sure he gets what's coming to him." Tom looked up at his partner. Doug's face was a mixture of horror and disbelief as he looked at the mess that was Mackenzie's face. Sure Hanson had a temper, Doug knew that, but it looked like he'd completely lost it. Seeing the look on Doug's face, the anger left Tom's eyes and he looked down at Mackenzie with distaste.

"You're not worth it" he said letting Mackenzie's head fall to the floor. Doug rushed over to his partner and pulled him to his feet.

"You alright?" he asked as he looked Tom over.

"Never better" he said absently.

As Doug watched his friend regain his composure his expression turned from worry to amusement. Tom's wig was hanging off, his shirt was torn and flapping open and the skirt Judy had so carefully picked out for him that afternoon, he had hoisted unconsciously up to his hips so he could move easier. Doug let out a chuckle.

"Look at my girl" he said smiling, "So refined and ladylike." he finished as he pulled Tom into a bone crushing hug.

"About time you showed up for work" Tom smiled as the larger man released his hold.

"Need some help there honey?"

"No I got it." Tom said as he pulled Mackenzie to his feet. Before anyone knew what had happened Tom brought his knee up full force into Mackenzie's groin. He let out a loud yelp and crumpled to the floor.

"No means no" Tom spat "You're under arrest for the rape of Nikki Stokely and Emily Carter. You have the right to remain silent, blah blah blah!" he said pulling him up and handing him over to Fuller.

"You really are getting way too into this character" Doug said grinning and putting his arm round his friend. "And you're hardly his size."

"I've not had the best night Penhall, so unless you want to be next in line quit it."

"Well, you can't really blame him, you do look awfully pretty."

"What can I say, I'm irresistible" Tom said rolling his eyes. His smile quickly vanished as the reality of the situation and what may have happened hit him and he doubled up and proceeded to empty the entire contents of his stomach at Dougs feet.

"Tom what happened?" Doug asked concerned, suddenly worried as to how Hansons clothes got in that state. Breathing heavily Tom looked up at his partner shaking his head.

"Nothing. I'm ok, really."

"Come on. Let's get you outta here." he said as he pulled Tom to his feet. They both smiled weaky at Kelly and Sam as they reached the door, relief and gratitude evident on the teenage faces.

"We're going to need you guys to come and give us a statement" Doug said as they followed him and Hanson from the room.

"Sure, no problem" Kelly said. Then she turned shining eyes to Hanson. "Thank you"

"I would say it was my pleasure but ..." he began

"Hey!" Kelly interupted looking him square in the eyes. "I mean it." Doug smiled fondly at them before coughing uncomfortably.

"Well the hero needs to get out of here before I have to arrest him for indecent exposure."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Doug replied grinning.

"You know if you were any kind of gentleman you'd at least give me your coat."

"Well it's cold and I'm not a gentleman."

"Damn my low self esteem!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews folks. These are the last chapters, I had no idea how to end this properly but here goes.**

"He was following me?" Tom said in shock and feeling slightly sick as he looked through the pictures Doug had handed to him. They were sat in one of the rooms in Parker Centre waiting to interview Mackenzie before formally charging him, so Doug was taking the time to fill his partner in on what he had missed.

"Could've been nasty huh?"

"Could've been?" Tom said with raised eyebrows. "What I've just been through gives nasty a new meaning." he said with a shudder.

"Sorry we weren't faster." Doug said as he lowered his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Tom said casually.

"You sure you're alright"

"Doug I'm fine, honest. He didn't even get past first base" he said with a crooked grin. "Maybe third" he said shuddering as he remembered Mackenzie's groping hands.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Well what's third base?"

"Look man, I live with Dorothy, I've even forgotten what first base is"

"I will have to drink disinfectant for a week. I know that much." he said with a smile that wasn't quite convincing.

"Hey if you mix it with orange juice it's not bad." Doug suggested, noticing his friend wasn't quite composed.

"I'll keep that in mind" Tom replied and focused on the door as Fuller came in. "Hey Coach."

"Are you alright?" he asked looking intently at the young officer, relieved to see some of the colour return to his features.

"Absolutely. What's on the tapes?" he asked looking up at his commanding officer. Fuller looked uncomfortable and focused his eyes away from the wide brown ones staring up at him.

"Mackenzie had a video camera concealed in his office. It's all on tape. Seems he was using that old basement to store them."

"Nikki too?" Tom asked quietly. Fuller nodded his head. "Then we got him." Tom said bluntly.

"Yeah, you did." he said giving the younger man a small smile.

"Does that mean I can loose the wig?"

"Yeah, you can loose the wig" Fuller answered fondly

"Have you seen them?" he asked eyes focused firmly on the floor.

"The videos? Yeah." Fuller answered.

"Is that them?" he asked pointing to the package Fuller was carrying.

"You don't need to know man" Doug said putting his hand on his partners shoulder. "It's over."

"Not quite" Fuller said. "We still have to have a little talk with our friend in there." Tom nodded and resolutely rose to his feet.

"Ok" he said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fuller asked. "You've had a lot to deal with, if you're not ready I understand."

"Don't worry, Coach, I'll let him down easy" he said grinning. Fuller smiled sadly at him recognising the weak attempt to brush over the day's events.

"Tom..."

"I know. I lost it in there and I let you down."

"You didn't let me down." he said earnestly.

"I just kept seeing their faces, not just Nikki's, Emily's too, and Nikki's parents, even Diane Nelson." he hadn't realised until that moment in the church hall that this had brought back those memories. "I said it back then and I still mean it, I hate him, for what he did, for all the pain he's caused."

"And I told you these people don't deserve your hate."

"Maybe. But he's got it anyway."

"Hates a terrible thing to be burdened with Tom" he said meaningfully. Hanson met his eyes knowing that he hadn't just meant Mackenzie. Doug watched with a slight smile on his face as he saw a flicker of understanding between the two men.

"Shall we?" Fuller asked gallantly offering the younger man his arm and noticing Tom shy away slightly as he did so.

"Watch yourself Coach, he's the jealous type" he said gesturing towards Doug.

"In that case" Fuller replied, "After you" he finished signalling to the door grinning but watching after him closely all the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie sat nervously in the interview room waiting for the officers who would charge him and put him away. When he heard the door open he looked up at the two men who entered. Now that he had been cleaned up his injuries didn't look too bad. He actually had the look of a lost child as he sat there under their gaze.

"Hello Father." Fuller said, making the word sound like the most disgusting word in the English language. "We've met before, I'm Captain Fuller and I believe you're very familiar with Officer Hanson" he said gesturing to the smaller man beside him.

"Yeah, you tried to poach me for the other team a couple of hours ago." (both he and Fuller looked at the author in disgust for putting such bigoted words in his mouth ;0) )

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You think that makes it ok?" Tom spat. "Telling you didn't stop you did it?" he continued as his anger rose at the memory.

_"Never had one as pretty as you." Fear ran through him like an electric current as he felt the older man pressed against him and he had to fight an uncontrollable urge to vomit as the mans tongue travelled the length of his jaw._

_"Listen, I'm not lying, I am a cop." he said again, his voice sounding weak and shaking even to himself._

_"You like to play games do you?" he had asked looking at him with hungry leering eyes as his fingers brushed over the surface of the younger mans exposed chest._

Tom forced the unwanted images away and as he fixed eyes full of pure contempt on the priest he promised himself that he was never going to allow himself to be vulnerable again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you I'm sorry." Mackenzie replied unable to meet the young officer's eyes. Hanson watched him, confusion etched on his face.

"Did you mean to hurt the others?"

"What others?"

"Tell us about Maria Stephenson." he asked softly

"Who?"

"OK, how about Sophie Myers, Emily and Chris Carter. Do you remember them?"

"I remember all of them Officer Hanson."

"So..."

"They were my students. I know it's inappropriate for someone in my position to enter into relationships with students but you can't help who you fall for can you?"

"Relationships?" Fuller spoke up.

"That's right."

"So you didn't rape them?"

"Why would I do that?" Mackenzie asked, lost eyes gazing at the officers stood across from him. Tom found it hard to believe this was the same man he had been trapped with. He didn't look threatening or dangerous. If anything he looked like he was totally lost.

_"I don't have a gun and handcuffs, but I'm sure we can improvise."_

"Maybe cos you're sick." Hanson spat.

"Are you jealous?" Mackenzie smiled as a strange light shone in his eyes. Tom just smiled back before reaching out and grabbing him by the collar.

"Why do you do it? Do you get some sort of twisted pleasure from breaking vulnerable and trusting children?" he said, his voice steady but seething with anger as he glared Mackenzie.

"Hanson!" Fuller said, warning in his voice as he put a hand on Tom's arm, who tensed as he did so.

"Tell us about Nikki." Tom said coldly as he let go of the older man and unconsciously wiped his hands on his jeans.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what you did to her." he asked shifting uncomfortably as their eyes met.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want me to. I loved her and took care of her. Just like I did the others."

"You raped her and then you killed her didn't you?"

"NO!"

"You found out about the baby and that she was planning on getting rid of it. Only a good catholic like you couldn't allow her to do that. So you raped her and you killed her."

"No. I would never do that. We loved each other"

_"You never complained before Nikki"._

Tom looked at the older man sat across from him in amazement. He really didn't understand what he'd done. He'd violently attacked and raped these kids and he had actually managed to convince himself that was what they wanted.

"Look I didn't rape her, officers. We were having a baby together, we were going to be a family."

"The baby was yours then?" Fuller asked.

"Yes."

"Then you'll be charged. Nikki was three months pregnant. That means she was under 18 when the child was conceived. So you see it doesn't matter whether you claim she consented. Under the law we can charge you with statutory rape."

"But we don't need to do that" Tom said, "Because we stumbled across your video collection."

"What collection?" Mackenzie asked seeming genuinely confused.

"You really don't remember?" Tom said the anger in his eyes turning to shock and finally to pity. Mackenzie shook his head confused.

"Remember what?" he asked.

"You're fingerprints are on the tapes and on the camera in your office." Fuller said not quite believing what he was hearing.

"You told one of my partners that these kids were fantasists. Seems to me the only fantasist here is you." Tom said as he picked up the large envelope Fuller had in front of him and took them out one by one. "Maria Stephenson. Sophie Myers. Chris Carter. Emily Carter. Nikki Stokely" he said placing each one in front of Mackenzie as he reeled off the names. "It's all here. You abused your position and their trust. You raped them and you will be charged." he said looking Mackenzie straight in the eyes before rising to his feet. "Now it's over." he said turning to leave the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Kelly asked uncertainly as she saw Tom enter the hallway. She had given her statement and had been waiting with Doug for any news. Being the first time she had actually seen Tom she was quite startled as he approached.

"He's going to be charged with 5 counts of rape. He'll be going away for a while." he replied calmly. "Where's Sam?"

"He went home. This has been pretty tough on him."

"Yeah, he didn't look too good." Doug added.

"Well, it's over now." Hanson said giving Kelly a small smile.

"I really mean it you know. Thank you."

"Glad I could help."

"You have no idea." Kelly said relief evident in her voice. "I was so tired of living in fear and keeping secrets. I know Nikki and her family would thank you too." Doug smiled and patted his partners back.

"That's my girl!" he said bringing a grin to Tom's face.

"Not anymore pal! The skirt is being hung up for good."

"Shame, I was getting used to having an affectionate girl around." Tom and Kelly looked at him with wide questioning eyes. "Hey man, compared to Dorothy you're like a little kitten."

"He's a little starved of affection" Tom whispered to Kelly raising a smile to her face.

"Don't have to be" Doug said batting his eyes at Tom.

"In your dreams Douglas."

"They always flirt so shamefully in public?" Kelly asked Fuller as he approached after seeing Mackenzie off with a group of uniformed cops.

"Give them a break. They're still at that sickeningly cute new relationship phase."

"Is our little matchmaker jealous?" Doug said laughter dancing in his hazel eyes.

"Always Doug" Fuller said rolling his. "You got a minute Tom?" he said as his tone became more serious.

"Sure" he said before smiling at the others and following his captain. "What's up Coach?"

"One of the uniforms brought the DNA results with them."

"Did they match?"

"Mackenzie was the baby's father." he began, "But the traces of seamen taken from the body don't match."

"Someone else was there?" Hanson said feeling like he'd just been kicked in the guts.

"Looks like it?"

"Who?"

"We don't know. It doesn't match any of the samples we have on file."

"So it's back to square one. All this was for nothing. All that back there ..." he said looking devastated.

"No it wasn't" Fuller said vehemently. "We've got a very sick, disturbed individual put away where he belongs."

"We still don't know what killed her."

"Coroner says it was the drugs. He's ruled accidental death."

"But she was raped. Forensics said there were signs of assault."

"It's over Tom" Fuller said gently as he tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let her rest in peace and her family move on."

"Has anyone told them?"

"Not yet. Do you want to be there when someone does?"

"I don't think so coach."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know." he said sadly.

"Think it over ok."

"Yeah." he sighed. "Someone should tell Sam. He left while we were in with Mackenzie."

"It can wait till morning Tom. Go home and get some rest."

"Thanks coach." he said as he joined Doug and Kelly

"Hanson" Fuller called after him.

"Yeah."

"You did a good job. I'm proud of you." Hanson smiled and nodded his thanks as the small group left the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam Taylor sat on the steps outside the home he shared with his parents and brother. The street was empty of the usual bustle of cars and children running up the road and he was enjoying the quiet just staring out at nothing in particular. So it came as a shock when he heard a voice from the steps below him.

"Hey"

"Hey Tom."

"How you doing?"

"I've been better. Have a seat"

"You're not gonna try anything are you?" he said smiling uncomfortably.

"Doug told you didn't he?" Sam said looking indignant.

"About you wanting to jump me, cop or not? No of course he didn't"

"Good, cos I was a little worried he would" he said grinning slightly. Tom sighed and sat down bedside him.

"You're a difficult guy to track down you know."

"I've been taking time out."

"I think you probably deserve it."

"So do you. Why are you here when you should be having some well deserved time out?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Mackenzie has been charged with rape and sexual harassment."

"And?"

"He'll be going away for a while."

"Good. I'm sorry you had to go through that" he said as he gazed out over the street again.

"Don't worry about it." he said dully.

"So how about who killed her? Do they know?"

"No. The coroner's ruled accidental death."

"Overdose?"

"Yeah."

"But Doug said she was raped."

"I think it's time to let Nikki rest now Sam."

"Have you told her parents?"

"That's going to be difficult" Tom said with a sigh.

"We're you really her cousin?"

"Yeah. Not everything we tell you is a lie."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I know you must be hurting"

"I should have been there. If I could have stopped her none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault."

"I got the drugs for her."

"You didn't make her take them."

"No, but I may as well have."

"What?" Hanson asked throwing him an awkward glance.

"Nothing" Sam sighed.

"Sam, don't blame yourself over this. You said you decided not to let her have them, so she took them from you. Hey, you weren't even there, give yourself a break."

"I can't. I miss her so much. There should have been something I could have done." he said distressed. Tom looked at the kid and took a deep breath.

"Look Sam, 7 weeks ago my girlfriend was killed in an armed robbery. Shot right in front of me. There was nothing I could have done to stop it, and even though deep down I knew that, I still blamed myself. It took a while for me to really believe that it wasn't my fault, I even thought that I didn't do anything because I didn't love her enough. But I'm getting through it and in time so will you."

"I'm really sorry. Did you love her?"

"No" Tom said quietly, "I cared about her a lot but I didn't love her."

"Have you ever been in love Tom?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. I guess it's when you put what's best for her before what ever you want. When just being around them makes you a better person. When there's no one in the world more important and no matter what happens to you as long as you do right by them everything's ok."

"That's how you know?"

"I guess."

"Well then there's something I gotta tell you Tom."

"What?"

"I was there the night Nikki died."

"You we're?"

"So you see it was my fault."

"No it wasn't you didn't force feed her the drugs did you?" he said kindly

"No. But I was the one who raped her that night." he said looking into Hanson's stunned face. "I really did love her you know. Have you any idea how it feels when someone you love won't let you even touch them, and then you find out that they're having someone else's kid. She wouldn't do more than kiss me, but she let that sick pervert get her pregnant. I just wanted to know what she would be like." he said as tears streamed down his face. "I found that the rocks were missing so I went to find her and stop her. We got into this argument and I don't know what was going through my mind. I was just so angry and hurt that she would go through all this because of him when I was mean to be the one she loved. I just went for it. But she wouldn't stop screaming. It was this horrible sound and I just wanted it to stop. All I did was put my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. I didn't even press that hard and I was sure she was still breathing, but when I let go of her she didn't make a sound. I tried to wake her up but she was gone."

Hanson sat beside him in shock. Breathing deeply he raked his hands through his hair and rested his head in his hands.

"That's murder right?"

"Yeah." Tom said flatly.

"You're going have to take me away now aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Hanson answered sounding sad and exhausted. "Jesus Christ" he said in frustration. "Please tell me this is your idea of a sick joke."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." he answered sadly. The two sat in silence staring out over the street together. Hanson knew he should bring the kid in but at that moment he just didn't have the strength. So they simply sat there both lost in there own thoughts. Tom kept waiting for the anger to rise, the anger that he knew he should be feeling. This kid had killed Nikki, lied about it and actually helped them put someone else way. He had every right to want to smash this kid into the ground. But the anger didn't come and all he felt was extremely tired. All he wanted was to go back and make it so none of this mess had ever happened. Failing that crawling into a hole and hiding for the rest of his life sounded like a good option as well. Eventually Sam broke the silence.

"Can we wait here until my folks get back? I don't want them finding out from some stranger."

"You want to tell them?"

"Please. I'm not going anywhere I promise. I just want to sit here till they get back ok?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Are you gonna tell Nikki's parents?" he said staring with pleading eyes at the young officer.

"Yeah" he answered quietly.

"Tell them I'm sorry."


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't believe it." a shocked Doug said after Hanson had finished telling him the news.

"Neither did I."

"He seemed like he really loved her.

"Maybe that was the problem. This is such a giant mess."

"Hey, it's done now." Doug said earnestly. "You went in to catch Nikki's killer. You did that and you put a very sick man where he belongs."

"One mistake and two kid's lives are over. It's such a waste."

"Do Nikki's mom and dad know?"

"Not yet. Fuller wants me to go with him to tell them when he's finished up here."

"You gonna go?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's not the right time. Maybe you should go." he said turning pleading eyes on his partner.

"You are going to go." Doug said with a knowing smile.

"Why are you so sure?" Tom snapped.

"Because I know you, man, and you're not an asshole. Besides you've always gotta be fixing people."

"No I don't!" he replied indignantly.

They both turned their attention to the other side of the room as Fuller walked out from his office.

"You ready Hanson?"

"I don't think so Coach." he said.

"Any particular reason?" Fuller asked kindly.

"I've got too many questions and too many things going round in my head to deal with this right now."

"Like what?"

"How could she leave my mom on her own after Dad died? Aren't families supposed to be there for each other at times like that no matter what?"

"Usually." Fuller replied.

"You know who my mom's entire support was through the whole thing? Me, a sixteen year old kid who had no idea how to deal with all that stuff."

"And who was there for you?" Doug asked.

"No one. Sure Charlie Rosemont, my dad's partner, tried to help out. But he had his own stuff to deal with. I was all on my own. How could they have just left us to it?"

"While you're asking questions Tom" Fuller began warily, "Maybe you should ask your mother why she took out a restraining order on her sister a week after your father's murder."

"What?" Hanson said, his eyes as wide as saucers as he took the sheet of paper Fuller was holding out. "She tried to see us?"

"A couple of times according to that."

"Why would she do that?" he said as his intense gaze flew over the paper. His mother's name there in black and white on an order keeping her sister at least 70ft from her, her family and residence.

"People react to grief in different ways, Tom. Maybe she just didn't feel strong enough to deal with it then. Your dad had just died and you said yourself she was in bits."

"But after 13 years?"

"I told you anger was a rough thing to carry around. Sounds like two people who both made mistakes and have left it too long to put things right."

"So are we going?" he said with determination in his eyes.

"I thought you weren't ready?" Doug said

"It's gone on long enough. Anyway, didn't you just say I needed always need to fix people?" Doug looked at him with a knowing smile. "You knew about this didn't you?" he snapped.

"He's the one who searched through records." Fuller told him.

"Family's important Tom." Doug said with uncharacteristic seriousness. "You should hold on to whatever family you have. Even if they're not always perfect." he said with sadness in his eyes.

"_You're _giving _me_ advice?!"

"Yeah. Take it." he said looking intently at his best friend.

"Thanks man" he said softly. "You know this means war don't you?" he smirked.

"Just call it pay back for Dorothy the other night."

"What?" Fuller asked his eyes switching between the two younger men.

"Nevermind." Tom said, "Let's get this over with before I lose my nerve."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuller pulled his car up to the curb outside the small pleasant house he had seen all too often over the past few days and glanced over at the young man sat in the seat beside him. It seemed strange that he should know this woman better than her nephew did.

"You ready?" he asked trying to make his tone as light as possible.

"Not really. What do I say?" Hanson asked turning wide worried eyes on his superior.

"Hello's always a good place to start."

"Oh yeah. Hi, you probably don't remember me but I was the one who nearly gave you a mental breakdown the other day. I'm also the kid you used to smuggle drugs who you haven't seen for 20 years. Oh and while I'm here I know who killed your daughter."

"I always find being straight forward and truthful always works best."

"I have no memory of this woman at all. Oh apart from scaring her half to death."

"It's not all her fault Tom."

"I know?" he sighed. During the ensuing silence Fuller studied Toms face watching the muddled thoughts as they painted their picture on his still too young face.

"Ok Hanson, if you're' not ready I can go in alone. You can come back when you feel you're ready." he said kindly.

"No. I wanna do this." he said his face pure grim determination. "I want answers and should think she needs a few as well."

"Probably right." Fuller said smiling slightly.

"At least I can give her that. I don't know if I'd have been able to come here if I couldn't". Fuller allowed himself a self congratulatory knowing smile. Sure this kid could be as closed off and defensive as they come, but there were times when you could read him like a book.

"But you knew that didn't you captain?" Tom said, feeling it was his turn to look smug. Fuller looked back at him and decided this kid could also be the most annoying person on the planet. "Thanks." he said, his tone deadly serious.

"So, are you coming?" Fuller asked.

"Yeah."

The two men exited the car and made their way to the small path to the door. Before he rang the bell Fuller turned the young officer bedside him a watched him intently as he asked "You want me to do the talking?"

"No it's ok. I want to. Really."

"Ok, no problem." Fuller replied placing his hand on Hanson's shoulder. He was quite startled and Tom flinched at the contact like he'd been burnt and slightly shied away. Fuller looked at him with a confused look on his face. "You sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah." he replied smiling unconvincingly. As Fuller was about to grill him further the front door opened to reveal two women deep in conversation. One with dark hair and dark eyes and the other with hair that was so fair it was almost white. The dark haired women was the first to notice the two men on the front porch and her eyes widened as they came to rest on her young son.

"Captain Fuller." Alison Stokely said in surprise.

"Mrs Stokely. We have some news I think you might want to hear."

"Of course. Come in officers." she said as she moved aside to let them in. Fuller noticed she seemed brighter than she did the last time he had seen her, though he suspected her older sister might have something to do with that. As the two men passed by her she took notice of the younger of the two for the first time since she opened the door. A look of confusion and slight recognition passed through her eyes for a moment.

"I should go and leave you to it." Margaret Hanson said turning to her sister.

"Ok." Alison replied somewhat disappointed. "I'm sorry officers, this is my sister."

"Ma'am" Fuller replied, while Hanson remained silent shifting uncomfortably in the small hallway.

"Excuse me officers." Mrs Hanson said as she turned to leave. She pulled her younger sister towards her in a quick fierce hug. "I'll see you soon, I promise." she said looking into the younger woman's eyes as unshed tears stood in her own.

"Thank you" Alison said as they parted. As Margaret walked past the two men she made eye contact and smiled slightly at the younger of the two and gave his arm a barley noticeable squeeze. It should have reassured him but he once again flinched away unable to get the memory of what happened in that room with Mackenzie out of his mind. He managed a weak smile as she passed by, a troubled look on her face. He watched her go until he was brought round by Fuller's voice as he spoke to Mrs Stokely.

"Mrs Stokely, this is Officer..."

"Hanson" Tom cut in quickly. He watched her face as realisation flooded in. Seeing the look that passed between this boy and her sister, hearing his name, and of course the striking family resemblance, it was not hard for her to reconcile this young man with the small boy with the large brown eyes that seemed too big for his little face.

"Tommy?" she said, her questioning eyes looking him over.

"Hi." he said uncomfortably.

"That was you the other day wasn't it?" she asked. Tom nodded his head a quick apologetic smile crossing his face.

"I'm sorry. You weren't meant to have seen me."

"You always were a funny little thing. I never expected to you to take to cross dressing though." she said smirking up at him. Tom felt like he was in the twilight zone. He had no memories what so ever of the woman stood in front of him, yet she was talking like they went back years, which he supposed in a way they did.

"Let me look at you." she said as she stood back and looked him up and down, making him feel really nervous. His eyes moved awkwardly around the room as he realised to his horror that all the aunt stories were true. All he needed was for her to say how much he's grown and he was running out that door as fast as he could.

"You got so big." she said as if it was a surprise to find out that kids tend to grow after 20 years had passed.

"Well, it has been a while." Tom replied not quite succeeding in keeping the bitter tone from his normally soft voice. Her face darkened and she looked away.

"I suppose I deserved that." she said. Fuller let out an uncomfortable cough. Tom looked over at him and once again offered the faint apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry" he said, "That's not why I'm here."

"No?"

"The DNA tests came back positive and confirmed that Sean Mackenzie was the father of your daughter's baby." he told her, his tone formal and purely professional.

"I see." she said, hit by both the news and her nephews manner. "Did he murder my baby?" Her eyes were once again brimming with tears and her voice shook.

"No." Tom said quietly. Seeing the younger man's discomfort Fuller stepped in.

"He has been charged with rape and he will be going to prison."

"Are you saying she killed herself?" she asked distressed. Fuller shot a panicked look at Hanson, who took a deep breath and gestured for her to sit down, and it was with a much softer tone that he next spoke to her.

"Your daughter…."

"Tommy, your cousin's name was Nikki."

"Sorry. Nikki was murdered. We have the person who killed her in custody." he said gently. Alison's eyes shot up to meet her nephews.

"Who?"

"Sam Taylor confessed her murder to me."

"Sam?" her distraught and pleading eyes boring into the young man opposite her.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say.

"How?" she said, steely undertones to her voice.

"I don't think this the right time" Tom said softly.

"I want to know."

Tom turned pleading eyes on his commanding officer, and for one moment Fuller was sure he could see the little boy Alison Stokely remembered somewhere in that look.

"She was suffocated." He told her bluntly, his tone matter of fact. Alison let out a gasp.

"She must have been so scared" she sobbed, "How could he do this?"

"He found out about the baby and he was jealous" Tom said, his eyes sending warning signals to his commanding officer. He didn't think his aunt needed to know that her daughter was being raped as she died.

"She wasn't involved with Father Mackenzie was she?" Alison asked her gaze flitting between the two men.

"No." Fuller answered. "This is a very disturbed man Mrs Stokely. Don't worry, we'll see to it he gets what he deserves."

"What about Sam?"

"He confessed. All that remains is to wait for the sentence to be passed."

"What do you think that will be?" she asked quietly. Fuller looked up to see both Alison and her nephew's troubled gaze. Hanson hadn't really had time to think about what was waiting for the teenager after he had confessed to killing his girlfriend, and was surprised to find that he was genuinely worried about the boy's fate.

"We'll let you know" Fuller said non commitally. "Will you be ok?" he asked Alison.

"I think so. My husband will be home soon." Then she turned to Tom. "You should stay and meet him".

"Maybe some other time." he replied looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Tommy?"

"I prefer Tom." She stopped and studied him and smiled.

"You may look like your mom, but you're your father through and through" she said fondly. "I did try and see you and your mom after he died."

"I know." he raised his eyes and said "We could have used your help." Once again as Fuller looked on he saw that scared child looking out again.

"I wanted to take care of you both but…"

"I know about the restraining order too." he said quietly.

"Let me explain." she her voice suddenly desperate.

"You don't have to. I've seen it."

"Don't blame your mother. She had every right to do it. She thought she was protecting you." her face grew distant. "I hurt her child. Now I understand what I put her through."

"You didn't….."

"I could have."

"Well nothing happened, I'm still here." he said with a faint smile rising to his feet.

"Yes you are" she said sadly.

"I am sorry about Nikki." he said as he softened for a moment.

"Thank you. I hope you won't be a stranger now."

"I know where you are." Tom replied. Fuller watched the exchange and smiled at Tom's skill in dodging making rash promises he may not be ready to keep.

"We'll leave you in peace Mrs Stokely." Fuller said.

"Thank you for everything Captain Fuller" she said offering him her hand which he shook warmly. She turned and reached out to hug Tom but instead he took her hand in his larger one and gave her a small smile.

"Bye" he said simply before following his Captain out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Hanson looked up from the spot on his desk he had been staring at for the past hour when he heard Judy's voice calling from across the room.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Just doing some thinking"

"Yeah, I heard you went to meet your aunt. How was it?"

"Could have gone better." he sighed.

"What happened?"

"Not much. I know who raped and murdered your daughter just isn't usual conversation at family reunions."

"I heard about Sam, Sorry. What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know." he shrugged sadly. "I don't think he even knew what he was doing. How do people get so messed up?"

"I ask myself that question all the time." Judy said smiling slightly

"What do you answer yourself?"

"I can't." Judy said simply. "Did you get any of your other questions answered?" Tom let out a deep sigh before looking up again.

"It didn't really feel like the right time. It can wait."

"Are you going to keep in touch?"

"We'll see. My mom was there."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think if she can get over this you can too?"

"I've spoken to her, I know where she lives. We'll go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." she said, Judy knew when pushing Tom was futile.

"So how did the big voodoo cursing go?"

"Great. We finally got the guy. You'll never guess who he turned out to be?"

"The gym teacher, I always knew they were in league with the devil."

"Not even close. It was the school janitor. We had to chase the guy through three fields."

"Remind me to take away all Sal's back magic books." Tom said lightly.

"I always did wonder what he did in the room all day."

"He's got voodoo dolls of each and every one of us." Doug bellowed as he and Harry made their entrance. "But don't worry, he usually only plays with his Fuller doll."

"I really need to find that?" Hanson said thoughtfully.

"Come on, we're taking you for a well deserved drink."

"I don't really feel like it Doug."

"It'll do you good." Harry added.

"I'd rather just go home."

"We're not taking no for an answer." Doug said pulling him to his feet.

"Fine, but just one." he sighed.

"How about it Jude? You in?" Harry asked

"Sure. But if Hanson pulls a better looking guy than I do I'm going home." she replied grinning.

The End.

**Well there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm off to catch a plane now so thank you and goodbye :0)**


End file.
